


The Grey Paladin

by Blackstar2001



Series: The Grey Palain Trilogy [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flashbacks, Multi, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 74,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstar2001/pseuds/Blackstar2001
Summary: Raven Iverson was in the Garrison minor troop force that her uncle was the head off. Though her actions caused her to get kicked out. Though with some events that occurred in the past and her hiding something at home leads her to join a group that only a few people will ever join in a lifetime that is called Voltron. They are a special team that works under their own rules and try to protect Earth along with saving people in prisoned by the Galra. As they come more of a team something tragic happens in Raven's personal that will challenge her along with her new team. Will they make it through or will they fail? Find out in the Grey Paladin





	1. The Beginning

"I'm not happy with this, not at all." I said and ate my spaghetti while to talking to my brother on my phone.

"I think it's for the best."

"Wow, thanks for taking Mitch's side Zander."

"I'm not taking his side, Raven." I snapped my head up and looked at him. His dark brown eyes stared back into my gold ones. "Ok, maybe I agree but you got yourself into this mess."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, last time you almost got yourself killed."

"Hey, don't we already put our lives in danger every time we go on a mission."

"You were on a covert mission, that means to search and report back, not play target practice."

"I wasn't playing target practice I saw something and had to take out the sentries, I got in there and thought there was important information that could help us fight against the Galra but that was bust," I said.

"Ya then the alarms went off and they almost killed you."

"No, they didn't!" I slammed my fist on the table. Everyone looked up and stared at me. I looked around before going back to Zander.

"Raven Iverson with General Iverson's office, Raven to General Iverson office."

"Good luck," Zander said with a smirk. I️ just rolled my eyes.

"Alright bye love you."

"Love you and behave!" He said as I️ hung up.

"Do I️ ever," I️ said and put my phone in my pocket. I️ picked up my trash and stuff before heading out. After turning down a few hallways I️ finally ended up at his office final time to face to music. I opened the door and walked in to see him at his desk.

"Raven just the girl I️ wanted to see."

"Hey Uncle M, so about my last mission."

"Yes, your mission. What were you thinking!?"

"Trying to get more info turned out it was a bust."

"I️ don't care about the info, I️ care about your life. You were nearly killed."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"So that's why I'm taking you out of the program."

"What!!"

"It's for the best. I'll be leaving for Texas in a week so just be ready to move."

"Wait to move what..."

"I'll explain everything at home, ok. Now clean out your locker and head out." I sighed knowing I wouldn't win the argument.

I headed to my locker and got changed before getting all my things. I️ got changed into jeans, a black shirt and converse before getting the rest of my equipment. Once I️ had everything, I headed to the garage and came up to my white truck. I️ throw my stuff in the back before hoping in myself.I'm in the Garrisons for young soldiers program. In the summer I️ come and train and on Sunday's during the school year. My friends at school don't know about since I️ only started a year ago and haven't really told anyone. The kids here are older than me about 18 or 17 and are in teams of three. For me, I'm one of the single agents and am only 16. Uncle Mitch helped me to get in but now I'm getting kicked out.

My last mission didn't go as the Garrison wanted it. I️ have gone off task before but that was because no one saw me and this time they did. I️ was in the extra control room trying to find more info when sentries caught me and opened fire. I️ almost didn't make it out with my life. I️ didn't have a scratch on me just nearly had my head blown off a few times. The commanding officers weren't happy and told Uncle Mitch. I️ guess my reckless went too far. At least now I️ can concentrate in school and my riding skills I️ have a big show coming up in a couple months I️ need to work on my dressage skills.

I️ soon pulled up to the house and got everything out of the truck before heading in. Once inside I️ could hear my black kitten Popo calling for me. She trotted around to corner before jumping up onto of me.

"Good to see you to Popo," I️ said and put her on my shoulders as I walked into the kitchen.

I️ made myself a sandwich and gave Popo a bit of my chicken before heading out the back. I️ came up to the fence and saw three splotches in the back. I️ whistled to them and waited. A nicker rang out as a large black figure galloped toward me with a smaller brown one. Then here comes the screamer, a little grey thing was screaming as they ran up. Shadow nickered and nuzzled my face, Popo was trying not to get touched by the giant animal while Star my pony and Sky the donkey, sniffing for treats.

"Come on you been out all day," I️ said and opened the gate. I put on all their halters and led them into the barn. I heard a rousing up above in the loft. Popo jumped off as I looked around, all the sudden are large grey creature jumped out at me.

"Get off of me Grey!" I yelled trying to push off the big mechanical lion. Why there was a lion in my barn. On one of the missions that I went off, there was an explosion. I was able to get out but when I did, I didn't realize that she had been following me or even there. I tried to shoo her away but it never worked. I got back to the garrison and did my mission report before driving hope hiding a giant cat in the bed of my truck with a blanket. That was about a year ago and she has lived in my barn ever since. My uncle still doesn't know and I want to keep it that way.

Popo and Grey played while I started my chores. I️ checked their waters and put clean bedding along with some hay. I was just about done when I heard something break from inside the house. I nodded over to Grey and put him in the barn just in case. Popo jumped down from my shoulders and followed behind me. When I got close to the picnic table out back, I️ reach under and opened a small compartment. I️ held the pistol with both hands before walking toward the glass door. I️ pushes the door opened with my foot before walking in. A figure was standing in the living room still didn't notice me.

"Put your hands up!" I️ yelled and they spun around.

They wore black and white armor along with a helmet. They had the Voltron symbol on their chest but I️ didn't take any chance. Voltron was a special opts team that fought against the Galra but no one knows their identities.

"Raven put the gun down." I looked over and saw my Uncle walk in.

"Who's he?" I️ asked and lowered the gun. Uncle M walked over and took the gun out of my hand.

"This is Black a paladin of Voltron. Why did I️ show you where the guns where."

"So if there's ever an intruder, I️ can protect me and take him down without killing him," I️ said and looked up at him. Uncle M looked down at me as he thought about my response.

"Good point." He said and I️ nodded.

"So your Black."

"Yes I️ am."

"Raven Iverson but you already know," I️ said and shook his hand.

"Yes I️ do." He said and looked at my uncle. "Is She here?" He asked and my uncle just stared at me. I both looked at them confused.

"Raven where's the grey?" Black asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Raven, the grey lion that has been hiding in the barn for the past week." My uncle said, I sighed and looked at them weary before walking back outsides.

I walked over to the barn and opened the door. Grey was sitting there patiently, soon as she saw me she can tell something was wrong. She ran up to me and nuzzled my face. I️ smiled and petted her before we both looked at the house. We walked up and Grey stayed glued to my side. When she saw Black, she let out a low growl and stood in front of me. A growl came from behind him and walked out was a large black lion. It was taller than me with red wings on its back and the same symbol on its chest as it's paladins. Grey immediately stopped and stared at him. The lion did the same thing and looked at me. He looked down as Grey walked closer and soon their faces were inches apart. That's when I started to notice some similarities between them along with the other lions that I have seen from pictures. Grey had a similar head to the red and green lion but similar body type to the Blue lion along with color patterns. Grey rubbed her face onto his next and purred. That's when it me of what she was.

"She's a Voltron lion isn't she," I asked, Black, nodded looked down at Grey and his lion.

"Grey?" He said and she looked at him. "It's time to go." Out of know where she let out a growl and backed up next to me.

Black and my uncle looked at each other before turning back to me. The black lion made a rumbling sound and Grey responded the same back. Black immediately understood what was going on.

"She has chosen," Black said and Uncle M nodded before looking at me.

"Grey has chosen you to be the next Grey Paladin."

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/07D540)


	2. The Move

"So, what is going to happen to the house?" I asked as we head the loading men put my boxes and furniture into loading van. It was a week after Black arrived at my house. Soon after we discover that Grey chose me as her paladin instead of going to Texas with my uncle I'll be staying in Castle city with my new team. Yep since apparently, I'm a Paladin, I am on the Voltron team. I will still use my code name Rogue but everything else will change and it will be something I have to get use to. 

"Well it's going to take a few weeks but I'm going to put all our stuff into storage and put the house up for rent. While you're with your new team and I'm in Texas." I nodded as closed the van and headed back inside.

"What about when Zander comes back?" I asked as I picked up Popo and put her in her crate. He just sighed and looked at me.

"I'm not sure, we still don't know when he will come back from Iraq."

"Uncle M it's been two years since we have seen him when he first went there. He as to come back sometime."

"I know sweetheart but it is hard to tell when he will." He said, I just sighed. I miss him, I really do.

"Well I'm going to make some toast so go get the horses loaded." 

I picked up the crate and my backpack before heading to the barn. I turned on the truck and put Popo in with Grey in her little seating. I put Shadow's halter on before loading her up onto the trailer. Once the big mare was on, I got the pony and donkey on. Uncle M gave me my toast and said our goodbyes before I got in and drove off. I followed the moving people out of the driveway and onto the main road.   
We drove for about 30 minutes and went around the outskirts of the town before heading down into the woods. We went for a few miles before ending up to large gates while two lion statues on either side.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I whispered as I drove through the gates and to a giant white mansion. A woman and a man who I recognize as Shiro aka Black were waiting outside. I got out the truck and walked over to them.

"Good to see you again Raven, welcome to our home."

"When my uncle said moving into your house, I didn't think it would be as big as a castle." He just chuckled and moistened to the women with pointy ears.

"My name is Allura Prince."

"Raven Iverson," I said and shook her hand.

"Well let get everything inside and get your other animals into the barn." She said and looked at the trailer. Shadow stuck her head out and nickered at us. I just laughed and got into the truck. Following the road to the east side of the house toward the barn. I pulled up and omg was it huge. There was a red barn with a giant open pasture attached to the side that even lead into the woods. A small shack attached to it was for me to put my trailer in. Allura said there were trails were the other teens in the house go for dirt bike and 4 wheelers rides.   
I could set up my jumps since the field and maybe a small cross-country course as well on the trails and in the field.  
We got the three into the barn and got their stalls. I pulled out the cart and brought the rest of the stuff inside. It was a four stalls barn and had a giant hay loft. Once everything was set I parked up the trailer and got my bag along with Popo but waited for a second before locking the truck. Allura looked over and nodded I set the create down and popped up the seats allowing Grey to jump out. I picked up Popo with Grey closely behind and headed to the front of the house. She opened and I walked into, it was beautiful.  
I opened the crate and Popo's little black head popped out and looked around. She slowly walked out and looked at everything.

"Hey everyone, this is our new recruit." Shiro said and four teens walked in along with an older man that also had point ears.

"Hey there beautiful, my name..."

"Haaaa! Kitty!" The Cuban kid was trying to say when the interrupted by the big guy who saw Popo. She imminently jumped on me and climbed up onto my shoulder, trying to hide in my hair.  
"Awww, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her." He said, I just smiled.

 

"It's ok, I'm Raven and this is Popo."

"Names Hunk." He said before turning his attention back to the kitten.

"Keith." The emo said. 

"Pidge."

"Coran." 

"Like I was saying my name is Lance but you can call me what every you want beautiful." He said and was leaning into my face. 

"I think I'll just call you Lance." I said and pushed him back. Popo looked back out before jumping onto Grey's back. 

"Also this is Grey." Right when I said that, there was growling up stairs then a thud. It was quiet for a second until something red and blue came tumbling down the stairs. It was a red and blue lion that were fighting with each other. The black lion appeared at the top with a green and yellow/gold one behind her. The black lion jumped over the stairs landed next to the two lions. They both were growling at each other when Black let out a roar. The two looked up at him before turning back to each other.   
Black growled again, the red one snorted before walking away already done with the fight while Blue looked up at the Black before it's eyes landed on Grey.  
It's ears perked up and trotted over her, excited by the old friends. I smiled seeing Grey and Popo getting along with everyone. 

"This way to your room." Allura said and I followed her up stairs. Once up there we took a right and headed down the hall to a room. It was very open, and had a large window in the left wall. A bathroom and a walk in closet was attached. My boxes and furniture were already in there. 

"Pidge is just two doors down and the boys are on the other end of the hallway. Alright we will let you get settled, meet us in the living room when you are done." She said before walking out.

It took me a few hours but final my room was set up. My bed was in the center of the room with blanket with a yin and yang but it was a black and white horses on the wall. I put a soft rug on the carport along with 4 foot dog bed that Grey uses. My friends asked me all what it was for and I said me. They know I'm an odd person so they let it be.   
My desk was in the right corner next to my bathroom which was also next to my closet. I had an egg chair off the the side near the door to enter to room along with Popo cat castle. Yes, I spoil my animals to much I know but I can't help it. I had put a bookshelf in along with shelf's around my room for all my knickknacks and prizes I got for being an equestrian.   
After getting settled I headed down stairs and found everyone in the living room. Grey was playing with the blue lion while Popo was chasing a laser pointer by the hand of Pidge. For some reason Keith was watching it as well but I shrugged it off. 

"Oh Raven you finished setting up your room. Come let's show you the rest of the house."   
They showed the the dinning hall, that was attached to the kitchen. Where Coran's, Shiro' and Allura's rooms are. Their offices, the game room, theatre and the pool with a diving board and slide. The last thing was the library, it was a small one but cute.

"And this is the mission's room." She said, I blink for a sec and looked around. 

"Where?" I yelped when all the sudden one of book case lowered into the ground revealing a set of stairs. 

"Never mind." I said and followed them down. After two flights of stairs we final made it to the bottom. It was large circler room with 6 work stations and two standing ones. There were also two halls going opposite directions. 

"This is the control room."

"Wow." 

"And this is your station." She said point to the one with the grey chair. I said down and screens popped up around the table. 

"This isn't nearly has cool and high tech as Garrisons." 

"Well it's all thanks to Allura from what she brought bac...." Pidge was about to say when Hunk clamped her mouth. I raised my eyebrow and looked at all them. 

"She will find out one day." Allura said to Shiro who just sighed but he gave her the nod of approval. 

"Raven, me and Coran. We.... We are not from Earth. We are from a planet that was destroyed by the Galra, called Altea." 

"Oh I'm sorry about your planet." The two seemed shocked by my reaction. 

"Your ok with that? With the public saying about earth letting others stay among them." 

"Ya, you never did anything wrong, your just here because you don't have anywhere else to go and that's fine by me." I said and I could tell it touched them. 

"Well at least we don't have to wear it in the house." Coran said and I tilt my head in confusing. Allura took a cloth and wiped her face, showing pink looking triangles under her eyes. I think it actually suit them. 

"Well lets get on with the rest of the tour shall we." 

We headed down the right hallway to where the training room was and a room where the lions stay sometimes with tunnels that are connect throughout the house and lead to this room. Then next was the docking bay. They had a beautiful white ship with blue lights around it. (A smaller version of the castle in the series.) A ramp came down on the back as we walked in. They showed the weapons systems and the control room which was a smaller version of the control room and cooler looking seats with our colors on them. 

"Alright I think that's about it." Coran concluded

"What about the car?" Hunk said, what did he just say.

"Wait what, what car?" I asked, they did not.

"Oh that's right come, come, come. I think you will love it." Allura said and ran up the stairs. Pidge grabbed my hand and pulled me along. We got to the garage and the door opened to at least 7 cars and a motorcycle. That's when I saw a grey mustang. 

"That's yours." They said and pointed at it.

"Are you. Haha AHAHA! I always wanted one." 

"Your uncle told us your dream car so and it has weapons system as well when we are out on the field." 

"At least I don't have to drive my giant truck to school anymore." I said and they all laughed. Maybe it won't be so bad.


	3. The First

"So you what do you exactly do like riding wise." Pidge asked sitting on top of the stall wall while I️ cleaned it out. 

I️ have been with my new team for a few days and they are already wondering about my life.

"Well I️ do 3 day eventing, Dressage, Cross Country and Jumpers. Though I️ do have to say Stella has a lot more fun doing jumpers." I️ said grabbing new bedding for the stall. 

"How come you have Sky and Star?" 

"Sky protects the horses from coyotes and other predators even though Star And Stella know how to handle their own. Star was my old pony I️ used to ride and I️ could bare to sell her so I️ use her for when my old neighbor's kids wanted lesson or to ride." 

"Oh that's cool, so do you do compilation and stuff."

"Oh, ya all over the country at times. I️ do the big shows. It's funny when people see a 16 year old go against the adults." 

"How come you are so advanced at your age?" 

"My mother she used to ride as well. Her dream was to do the Olympics one day and she did. She taught me mostly everything I️ know." I said. 

"Where is she now?" I️ stopped working when she asked. We sat there for a minute in silence before I️ answered. 

"She died when I️ turned 7.”

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said, I️ held back the tears and smiled at her.

"It's ok, it always happens to one persons in there life. It just happened a lot sooner then I️ expected." I️ said finishing up. Pidge jumped down and followed me out while I️ went to dump the muck in the muck pile. 

"Anyway what do you want to give me." 

"Oh, ya sorry. Here." She said and handed me a little box.

I️ raised my eyebrow and took it from her before opening. It had dogs tags inside with Rogue on it and Grey on the other engraved. 

"We all have one." She said and pulled out hers before putting it back inside her shirt. 

"It's has a tracker in and along with a distress button on the "R" in Rogue."

"Thanks." I️ said and pulled it out before putting it on. I️ tucked in under my shirt before we headed back into the barn.

I️ gave the horses their food and called when all in. Stella galloped over from the forest with the other two closed behind. I️ had my jumped already set up along with a little dressage area as well. I️ was going to set up a cross country course but Allura said there was a near by park I️ could go to that has a course. 

Pidge helped me bring in the horses when the sirens went off. We looked at each other before running into the house and to the mission room. 

"Everyone suit up now and head to the ships, out in 5." Allura's voice echoed through out the house. Pidge and I️ ran to our stations before getting into our suits and headed to the ship. Grey followed closely behind me as everyone loaded up. 

"Alright let's move out!" Allura said as the ship engines started up. 

We all got to our seats and pulled up the specs of the ship before talking off. When out of rang of the city, lights came up and everything else. 

"Alright team, we got a recon and rescue mission on our hands." Allura said and pulled up a warehouse located in Jerusalem, Israel that is taken over by Galra troops.

"Prisoners as well as intel on the Galra. Garrison will be helping us on this one. They will be waiting here, two clicks from the warehouse. Ready to extract and get the prisoners out of the area fast enough." 

"Pidge, Hunk and Shiro you will head to the command center and get the information. Raven, Lance, Keith you help clear out the place and get the prisoners." 

"So we final get see what your made of." 

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," I️ asked and turned to Lance. 

"What I was just wondering?" 

"Guys that's enough, Allura continue." Shiro said and we all got quiet. 

"I️ want the lions to circle the area. Lance get Blue to take a scan before heading in. 15 dobosh before clear." She said and I️ raised my eyebrow while Grey tilted her head at the comment. 

"You'll see." Shiro said, I'm still confused. 

"The ship goes about Mach 1 about 750 miles an hour but we have a faster way." 

"We have tech that can create wormholes but it's not actually the tech that can." Hunk informed. 

"Allura because of her being Altean, she is able to create them on her own with out any help." Shiro said.

"Wait did you say Allura can create wormholes? Like the magic scenes you would see in movies." 

"Yes, only a few Alteans can generate the energy to create them and I️'m one of them. Though we have to get of the city and over forests so no public wouldn't see and the government things we create the tech when reality I️ would be the technology that can make them." Coran stated and I nodded.

"Does my uncle know?" 

"No one does, only us so that means." Shiro said and I️ knew what he meant. 

"My lips are sealed." I️ said and pulled up the map again. 

"Clear in 40 ticks." Pidge announced. 

"Alright everyone get ready, lions out in 2." I️ circles my index finger in the air before pointed to the back. Grey got my signal and held to the hanger with the other lions. 

"15 ticks and Hunk please don't puke this time please," Keith said. 

"Hey Keith made a joke for once and that was one time man." 

"How long have you been on this team for." Lance said and we all laughed. 

"Alright everyone leave Hunk alone and its was your fault Lance that he did."(Shiro)

"How is it my fault?" (Lance)

"You maybe oneof the best drivers here but out on a normal road, oh my god." (Hunk)

"I️ nearly puked because of you and Allura you are clear." (Keith) 

We all put on our helmets as Allura's platform began to glow. She closed her eyes as her hands began to glow. All the sudden a wormhole opened in front of us. 

Just don't puke, is all I️ thought as we entered. Within seconds we were on the other side of the planet. My stomach twisted a little but not as bad as I️ thought. 

"I️ shouldn't have eaten all those jelly donuts." Hunk said holding his stomach. 

"Oh god." I️ said and looked away. 

"Alright the lions are a go, Hunk's food lets hope not." Pidge said and opened up the hanger doors, it's go time. 

3rd person 

The lions landed on the ground before splitting. Grey and Red lion headed north while Black, Green and Yellow lion headed south. The Blue lion ran up a near by hill to get a nearby better view. 

Back on the ship the team watched as the lions ran and analyzed the building. There were 4 guards on each side of the roof as the lions circled. Grey stopped and took her position, the guard looked around before standing next to the other talking to each other. Red was in range to before firing. 

"Guards on east down." Raven said, as they watched on the screens. 

"West down, lions on the move." Hunk said as the lions moved positions. 

"Alright North and South down, Lance." 

"On it, Blue." Lance said and looked at the screen. 

Blue was at an high altitude that looked over the base. A sonic cannon formed on her back before firing. Within seconds they had blueprints of the whole base and access to their technology. 

"Alright team lets move," Shiro said and they all headed to the hanger. 

Lance, Hunk and Raven got there bayard before they all jumped out. Soon as they landed they had weapons draw. 

"Ok Black execute." 

"Move out." Shiro announced and the team split. Lance, Raven and Keith moves toward where the prisoners were. While Shiro, Pidge and Hunk headed toward control. 

They meet up with the lions before heading in. Keith looked at Raven and Lance before nodding. They opened to the doors before opening fire. Lance fired his gun taking out the sentries on the left while Raven fires her bow to the ones on the right. 

Shiro and Hunk took out the ones in the hall before moving in. Pidge moved in with Green. Pidge gave her a signal before going in. Green all the sudden disappeared before moving in. She walked past move guards before coming up to the control room. Then lion walked in undetected watching all of them. 

"Black you have two guards up ahead then have your lions move in to take out the 5 in the control room." 

"Alright copy, Red." 

"Almost clear, 30 ticks until holding area." He announced as they took down some guards. Raven shot one down when one came up behind her. Keith through his sword taking to down. 

She turned around and looked at him, giving him a thumbs up in thanks before notching her bow again while moving on. The lions secure the perimeter as the three kept moving while on the other end they were moving in on their target. 

Shiro ran in with the lions closely behind. The guards fired but he blocked with his arm and took them down quick. The two other lions moved in. The five guards opened fired but were quickly over run by the three. 

"Alright guards down, Gold, G do your thing. I'll stand guard." Shiro stood in front of the doors. Yellow and Green lion stand at the sides while the Black lion stood next to him while Hunk and Pidge got to work. 

"Princess, White the control room is under our control. Red, Blue, Rogue engage." 

The three looked at each other before moving in. The lions had to stay behind as the three went off. Raven fired one down before turning her bow into a double blade. She sliced one sentry in half as Keith took the other two. Lance fired at the last three before turning his rifle into two guns.  
Lance walked around the corner before looking the other way. 

"Clear." The two moves in and follows him to the doors. 

"Ok Black were ready." 

"Alright, G, Gold." 

"Ok, Red go." (Hunk) 

"Downloading info." (Pidge) 

Keith signaled them and Lance nodded. Raven looks around bow ready as they opened to door. 

"Move in." Keith ordered and they moved in. 

They looked in and saw about 20 to 30 prisoners from different races, genders and ages the youngest about 13, all terrified. 

"It's ok, we are apart of Voltron we are head to help." Keith said to them. 

"White how long until Garrison gets here." Raven asked. 

"2 dobosh." 

"Alright, lets move out then. Everyone follow Blue." 

"Come on guys this way!" Lance called out and headed toward the extraction pointed. 

The people file out and followed him out. Keith went in the middle and Raven stayed in the rear. They headed down the hall before coming up to a storage room. 

"Rogue." 

Raven walked up and stood in front of everyone. She pulled an explosive arrow from her quiver and fired at the wall. 

"Everyone move!" She yelled and they hide. With in seconds it exploded. 

"Alright let's move, let's move, let's move!" Keith commanded and they all headed out of the building as everyone filed out. With in seconds the Garrisons were there with theirs ships. 

"Everyone on board now!" One by one all the prisoners were loaded up and on their side was clear. 

"Black you good?" 

"No, we are on heavy fire. I️ repeat heavy fire." The three looked at each other before turning to their eyes in the sky. 

Back in the control room, it was overrun with Galra men firing away. Hunk fired before ducking back down. The lions tried to fire back as much as possible but could get good shots. 

"Princess." 

"We detect up to 30 heat signatures not including the team." 

"Ok, Blue with me. Rogue stay until all are loaded. Let's move!" Keith yelled as they ran. 

"Great just great!" As Raven thought as they ran in. 

The two ran in and came up toward control room. Lance began to fire from behind as Keith ran forward. The three was able to get out and take a few along with help form the lions but there was still too many. 

"We are still under heavy fire." 

"Prisoners are out on my way." Raven said and head out. 

"Alright hurry." 

"Don't worry, I'm most there." 

"Wait how are you..." 

All the sudden a ceiling panel coming crashing down and fire from above. Raven jumped down and fired multiple times. Keith and Lane moved in along with Shiro, Hunk and Pidge. 

"Team what's going on?" Allura called as she and Coran heard the fire. All the sudden it was quiet, and the line was silent. 

"Team come in, Team come in." No response. 

"Black do you read me. Sh..." 

"We're here. Target down moving out for pick up." Allura and Coran breathed a side of relief and set down to land.The team was back 5 minutes later and they headed out. 

Back at the house. Raven pov. 

"Good work today team." Allura said and smiled at us. Grey put her heard on my shoulder as I️ patted her. 

"How did you get to where we were so fast?" 

"I️ had been on my own for 1 and half years I️ know how to get into and out quick and into places." 

"Oh, so that's how you got out of that Galra base a few months ago without us finding you after that magic orb thing exploded." Lance said, and everyone stared at him.

How, What, they. I'm so confused. 

"Lance!" Pidge yelled and the boy relived what he did. 

"Damnit." 

"What are you guys talking about?" I️ asked. 

They all looked at Allura before looking back at me. What they hell is going? 

"Might as well right, she probably had them to." (Shiro)

"What do I️ have exactly?" (Me)

"Let's talk when we get back to the house." (Allura) 

"Nice going Lance." 

"Oh what do you know mullet!" 

 

Soon as we got back to the house it was dinner time. Shiro ordered as to go get showered and changed before heading down dinner. 

Their talking about something but what exactly. I️ mean I️ know what bug could they have no. It's probably because if my stupid, DNA and my stupid father with his...... 

"Raven dinners ready." Pidge said knocking on the door. 

"Be out in a sec." I said and put on a shirt before walking out. 

I️ followed her down the stairs and into the dinning room where everyone was setting up. Soon as it was Hunk set down the pool of spaghetti and we all dived in. Once we all got our food, it was quiet. 

"Ok, so what was that thing about what Lance said. I️ need an explanation, here." I️ blurred out and looked at them. They just stared at each other before Shiro answered. 

"On March 16, 2016 you were on a mission to investigate a compound that was over run by Galra in New Mexico, correct." 

"Yes, that is." 

"Though you stumble upon a group investing something that no man as ever seen before and got caught up in the blast. You found Grey on top of you protecting you from the blast before running off." 

"How do you know this?" I️ said and stared at him.

"Because we were that group that you stumbled open. We saw you there and ever since we have been trying to find you because of something that the source of the blast did to us to be exact." 

"Ok, ok. So yes this all happened but what exactly are you taking about it's not like you have..." I️ said the. I️ saw it. 

"Powers." 

Keith had his hand open with a red ball of fire in it. Lance pulled water from his glass and Pidge had a flower in hers. The rocks in the small bowl in the center for decoration floated up came over to Hunk while there was a mini tornado sitting his Shiro's. 

I️ looked at all of them before looking at my fist. It slowly opened revealing lighting spark and flickering. 

"Looks like I'm wasn't the only one then."


	4. Introduction

“This was done the last minute and something I felt like I should add so enjoy.   
*

 

*

* 

"Ya, I'm not doing this," I said and went to walk out when Shiro grabbed the back of my armors collar and pulled me back. 

"Nope, if we had to do you do too." Pidge is said and I just groaned. 

"I don't like crowds with people just screaming at me." 

"Some of us here don't either have you meet Red." Lance pointed over to the red paladin. Keith just grumbled and if is eyes could kill Lance would be dead. 

"Don't you go in front of crowds when you, for you know." Hunk asked. 

"Ya but I don't have to acknowledged them this is do." 

"Have you experienced this before or something?" Lance questioned at my reaction and I looked over.

"You have no idea, Blue." I said and shook the memories away. 

"Alright Paladins stage in 2." Allura said as she walked up. I took a step back before spinning and tried to take off. Immediately she grabbed my collar and picked me up with one hand before placing me back down. I'm not getting away anytime soon. 

"Where White?" 

"Since he does not have a helmet he's going to stay in the ship." She said as a stage person ran up. 

"You guys are on." She said before running back to her station. 

"Alright let's get this over and done with." I said and followed the others out. I was greeted by a ton of screaming and flashing of cameras. Oh dear god, why does media have to be like this. 

Lance and Keith stood either side of me as Grey laid at my feet. Allura stepped up to the podium. She raised her hand it and it got every quiet with only a few clicks on cameras. 

"I know there are rumors that the Grey Paladin has been chosen, and from you can see they are correct. This is our new paladin aka Rogue." She said as the claps began. 

"She understands her duty and like the rest of us she will do what is right and help us defeat the Galra. Are there any questions?" As soon as she said that they flooded in. 

Though Allura answered most of them for me since she knew what information could be told about to the public about us. Some were genarge while others were weird. Like someone ask me what shampoo do I use, why would I tell you. 

"Red (Keith) talk to me." Lance whisperer and I looked out from the corner of my eye. Keith was looking out and listening. 

"Somethings not right." 

"Your not the only one who has a bad feeling." I said and looked around as well. Soon all three of us were keeping our eyes open and looked around. Even our lions were on edge, Grey's tail kept hitting my leg as she swung it from side to side being anxious. 

All the sudden all the lions head snapped up and were staring at the ceiling. No one really noticed and I listened as well but didn't hear anything over all the people taking. Though something was definitely not right. I watched Grey and the other lions as their heads followed what ever sounds there until they stopped. 

I looked at the ceiling and looked down to see it was directly under Allura. That's when all the sudden a dagger went through the roof. Black let out a growl and stood up and immediately Shiro looked at her. 

"What's wrong..." he tried to say when I put two and two together. 

"Princess move!" I yelled and ran over pushing her out of the way as some kind of whip wrapped around my arm before yanking me up. 

"Rogue!" I heard someone yell as I was flung out and through to the ground. I rolled a few meter before landing on my feet. I looked up to see a reptilian humanoid with long whips staring back. 

"Your not what I'm looking for?" He seemed surprised but annoyed. 

"Ya so what are you really looking for?" I asked as I stood up. He looked me up and down for a second before answer. 

"The Princess of Altea, there are rumors that she is alive with another and to believe to be the leader of Voltron." 

"Black(Shiro) is our field leader and I'm pretty sure he isn't a She." I said as and started walking around as he did the same. 

"You know who I am talking about, your commander."

"Well I don't think they are but I'm have a pretty good guess about you?" I said. 

"Likely wise." 

"Bounty hunter." 

"The Grey Paladin." 

"Yes but you can call me Rogue." I said and stopped. "So what do you want with Princess?" I asked and pulled out my bayard which turned into it's bow form. 

"Like I said before and I think her names gives it away." 

"She's not Altean, from what I know their race died when the Galra destroyed it." I said. 

"Still I think the Galra will give me good money for the commander of Voltron." He said and I growled notching an arrow but he raised his finger. 

"Ahaha, no so fast." He said when I heard a low growl, out of the corner of my eye a robotic wolf stood behind me. It growled and was ready to lung. I looked back at him and gritted my teeth. 

"You shoot that arrow it comes for you." 

"Did you forget how a person becomes a paladin!" I said and a roar came from below. The hunter backed up as Grey shot through the ceiling and fired at the wolf. 

I shot my arrow and he dodged. With grey keeping the wolf busy as I fired multiple arrows at him as he tried to slashed his wipes on me. My bow turned into a double blade as I spun it into a circle blocking the whips. Though I didn't see it until a whip wrapped around my leg. The bounty hunter whipped my feet out from under me and through me to the side. 

I scrambled to my feet and fired a smoke arrow. Smoke surrounded him and I leaped in. 

Grey let out a growl as she and the wolf circled each other. The wolf let out a snarl and lunged. Grey pounced and they tumbled to the ground. Grey came up on top and went for the throat when the wolf kicked her off. It latched onto her back and bit down hard. Grey let out a yelp and trashed around trying to shake it off before launching into the air. She flew up before free falling and landed on her back in the middle of the road. 

She rolled off to see the wolf limp with sparks coming from its hard wire. Grey snorted and started walking away. There was a growl and Grey turned around. The wolf stared standing up and Grey's mouth lit up. She fired causing the wolf to explode, destroying it. Grey looked satisfied and looked up when a battle cry rang out. She let out a growl before flying up to the roof top. 

"Everyone into here, now." Allura yelled after see Raven get pulled up with Grey following after her. Their first priority was getting people to safely. The other four ran off to see if there is anymore soldiers while she and Shiro got everyone to safety. She knew Raven could handle herself until the others can arrive for help. 

They led the people into another second part of the building that was secure. They didn't want with happened to the citizens of Arus a village created by the Arusian. They came to press meeting when the Galra attack and we had no where to put them out of harms way. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt that day but it could happen again and this is that again. 

"Is that perimeter ?" Shiro called has he and the others ran inside to check. 

"Clear here, and everywhere else. Who ever grabbed Rogue(Raven) might have been the only one. " Hunk said. 

"Good, everyone meet me with Princess at the main safe room. Then we will come up with a..." Out of no where something crashed through the roof and rolled across the ground. Shiro put if arm in front of Allura as she scualed at him for thinking she can't protect herself but that's how he was. 

"What was that!" Pidge yelled in the com. 

"I'm not sure but when you get here be ready." He said and activated his arm. 

"Rouge (Raven) you alright?" Shiro asked thinking it was he's newest recruit. Something was coming from the roof and Shiro along with Allura and his lion looked up. A white/grey figure dropped down and rolled as they landed.

"I'm fine," she said and stood up. "I don't know about him though." Allura smiles while Shiro let out a small chuckle. 

"Is Rogue ok?" Keith asked since her coms were off. 

"She better then ok." Allura said as crossed her arms. The press behind her where across taking pictures but she knew Raven was in her element. Raven didn't have to acknowledge the crowd and paid attention to what was in front of her. 

"You got a good hit kid." The bounty hunter said as he walked up out of the smoke wiping his bloody nose. "And from what I see." He said looking at Allura and Shiro. "She's no altean only you humans hide because of your weakness." Allura growled and was ready to fight but Shiro stopped her. 

"Then How am I still standing here!" Raven yelled. 

The hunter growled and two whips lashed out and Raven jumped back and flipped. She fired an arrow before dropping to the ground and swung her blade. The bounty hunter charged out of the smoke and sidestepped as the arrow flew past him. The hunter swung out his whips which latched onto both ends of blade. 

The hunter have a smirk and clicked a button which sent an electric current those guy them but it soon fade. Raven still stood there fine. Raven used her body and spun around yank the whips out of his hands. Immediately she charged and swung her bade. The bounty hunter grabbed a long dagger throw it into the air before catching it with his other hand and lashing out. 

Raven blocked and sliced at his side. He was able to move but didn't see Raven's foot before it collided with his face sending him tumbling to the ground. The hunter got up to through the dagger but stopped when there was a low growl. Grey walked up behind Raven, baring her teeth. The hunter looked at the lioness then to Raven. 

"Just give up." She said, "Everyone on my team as a job, for me I'm the shield, so if you want to get to them. You have to go through me first." She said stronger before softening her voice.

"I'm the I know this your job but find someone else to catch. Find bounties for Galra soldiers and bring them to us for money." 

"You have to be foolish to go up against them." He said and lowered the dagger. 

"I guess we are then." Raven said, the man grumbled before pulling something out. The bounty hunter throw it on the ground and smoke appeared. Immediately Grey stood in a fight stance and Raven botched an arrow before firing. The arrow preceded through and he was gone. Raven lowered her bow and it disappeared into her stood where she stood. 

"Damit." She whispered and Grey growled in agreement. 

"That's alright." Raven turned around to see Allura and Shiro walking up. 

"The people are safe and that's all that matters. I don't think he will be back anytime soon." She said and Shiro but his hand on Raven's shoulder. 

"Roooogggue!" Raven looked up while the other two out of the way. She didn't move in time before a little green gremlin landed on top of her. 

"Owww." 

"Sorry," Pidge said and got off. 

"Where did you come from?" Raven asked and sat up. 

"The vent." 

"Of course you did." 

"Rogue!" The looked over to see the other three running up. 

"You alright?" Hunk asked as Keith gave her a hand up. 

"Having 60 pound of shrimp land on me, nah but overall I'm fine." She said Then there was shouting. The looked behind as news people running up to them. Raven started backing up and took off but ran straight it on Lance causing her to fall. 

"Oh come on!!" She yelled and just laid there in defeat.

"What's with you and the press?" 

"I hate people ok! I hate people, I hate crowds, happy!" She yelled and cover her visor with her hand. 

"You and me both." Pidge and Keith said.


	5. Training

"So everything been going fine with the new household." Zander asked as I️ laid on my bed with my computer in front of me talking. 

"Ya, it's been going ok. Hunk's cooking is really good but when Coran does it pray." 

"Haha. Hey you know there is someone eating your hair." 

"Oh it's probably Popo." 

"Raven it's not Popo." He said conserved. 

I️ looked over and saw Popo licking his paws next to me. Oh god, I️ slowly looked up and a pair of eyes all the sudden stared back at me. 

I️ screamed and fell off the bed. Popo jumped out of my way but saw the creature before running to me for safety. I️ caught him in my arms and stood up staring at it. 

Footsteps came running upstairs and came up to my room before the door slammed opened. 

"What happened?" Allura said an looked at me. 

"Chund your suppose to stay in my room." Allura and picked up the mouse.

"Wait you own it." I said clutching Popo as my brother was trying to figure what was going on. 

"Yes, I️ didn't know how Popo would react so." She said as Popo sniffed the little guy. He made a little squeak and the cat was terrified. She jumped off of me before running to her little car house for protection. 

"Well I️ guess we know." Allura laughed before yelling down stairs when someone asked if I️ died. I️ laughed and jumped back on the bed.

"What was that about?" 

"It was one of Allura's, one of the guardians mice that's she has." 

"Oh." 

"Hey who you talking?" All the sudden Lance jumped on my bed and laid next to me.

"Oh who is this." 

"This is my brother," I️ said, I️ could tell my brother was upset. 

"Who's he, Who are you! Don't be looking at my little sister or I'm going to beat your little skinny behind!" He yelled. 

"Zander calm down. His..." 

"I'm her boyfriend." Both of us just stared at him. I️ pushes him off the bed before turn turning back to my brother. 

"No he's not." 

"Ow."

"Thank god if he was I️ was going to kill him and ship you here so I️ can keep an eye on you."

"No need for that." I️ reassured him. 

"Alright well I️'m about to go over my time so I️ better get going." 

"Ok bye." 

"Bye and no boys," he said as I️ hung up. 

"What the hell was that?" I️ said and looked over the Cuban boy still on the ground. 

"Oh come it was a joke." 

"A joke!"

"Yes, I️ consider you more as a sister then someone I️ would date ever since you got here." He said has he got up and began to leave. 

"But if you want." Lance said looked and boy did he regret. 

3rd person. 

Everyone was sitting around the house doing their own things. Keith had his book, Pidge was on the computer and Hunk was cooking. Coran went out a while go and Shiro and Allura were at the breakfast table talking. 

"Ahhhh!" Pidge and Keith looked out the room to see Lance running down the stairs with an angry Raven behind him. 

"Get back here McClain!" She screamed and chased after him. 

"Aren't you going to help them." Green asked Blue and Grey watched as one tries to kill the other. 

"Naaa." They both said and just watch. 

"But if yours does kill mine that I️ get to kill her." Blue said and Grey snapped her to the lioness.

Raven pov. 

In the end I didn't kill the boy but only through him in the pool.

"You know that's very rude!" Lance yelled as he got out the pool. 

"It's not when you make false claims about things." I said and walked back inside. 

I️ ran up stairs and grabbed my homework before sitting down stairs with Keith and Pidge. We did this for 30 minutes until Coran got home. 

"Alright Paladins time for training!" Coran called out and some groaned. 

"But we did yesterday." I️ asked as I️ got out of the egg chair. 

"Since your new and still getting use to the house we decided to do training twice a week when reality we do it everyday." Pidge said and set down her computer as we walked to the library. "Which started again today." 

 

"Well then." We walked down the stairs and headed to the training room. Once there we all grabbed our bayards and waited as Coran and Allura got set up in the booth. 

"Alright one two one two everyone can hear me." Coran asked. 

"Yes um I️ have a question why aren't we in our armor." 

"Good question number 5." Coran said. 

"Number 5?" I️ asked. 

"Oh come on am I️ number 6 now." 

"Yes, yes you are Pidge." Coran said and the kid just groaned. 

"Anyway I️ know you have been with us for a little while now Raven but we need to learn you strengths and weakness along with who you would be best paired up with." That's makes sense I️ guess. 

"First yes, you will be sparing with Hunk and Pidge." He said as we got into position when it kicked. 

"Wait I'm fig ahhhhh!" I️ yelped and flipped up as Hunk slammed his hammer down where I️ stood. I notched an arrow and fired. Once I️ landed I️ turned my bow into a double blade and blocked Pidge who came swinging around. 

Pidge uppercut but I️ dodged, I️ took my blade and swung her legs out from under her. I saw Hunk out of the corner of my eye and smirked. 

I️ grabbed onto Pidge's leg as she was in mid air before throwing her into him and slammed into the wall. Everyone looked at me a little shocked about my strength. 

"Oops may have done that one a little too hard." I️ said.

"Well you under estimated how much Pidge actual weights, she's about only 75 pounds." 

"Hey I️ take that as an insult." Pidge said and sat up. 

"Yep I'm ok too guys." Hunk groaned and Pidge jumped off. 

"Sorry Hunk." Pidge said and he sat up. She grabbed his hand and helped him up, well struggled to since her size. 

"If everyone is good it's time for the next test." Coran said, why do I️ have a feeling this is going to be long. 

Coran had me do up to 3 hours worth of training from tech practices, speed, accuracy, sparring with everyone, even Allura along with a robot I️ went against, I️ was hoping we were about done but Coran had one more thing he wanted me to do one more.

"Alright last one of the day. Raven, Lance and Keith you all will be doing a parkour race." Ohh this is going to be fun. The three of us stood ready as the wall and ground became our course. 

"Alright Paladins your goal is to get to the top of the course and ring that bell." Coran said as we looked up. The bell was all the way at the top of the course, it doesn't look to bad. 

"Keith bet I can get up there before you." Lance teased him. 

"Lance don't." 

"Why you scare?" I rolled my eyes when I turned around. Oh god I thought before I took off running and jumped up onto the first platform. 

Keith was about to say something back but Coran interrupted. "Also there is an elector barrier that seems Raven has already spotted that is moving since Raven already started." The two looked and saw a wall of electricity coming toward them fast. Within seconds they were both gone. 

I jumped onto the wall and grabbed railing before jumping back onto another. I looked down and for some reason I only Lance. I squealed and almost fell when Keith appeared next to me before jumping onto the next platform. Soon Lance was at my feet, I need to get going. I got onto the next platform with Lance on my heels. 

I grabbed onto a bar swung before tucking and rolling onto the next one. Keith jumped onto the rock wall and I soon joined him. This helped me catch up a bit and soon to the NEXT platform. Once up I saw that Keith had to run and jump onto a pole and down onto ANOTHER platform, why are there so any platform before climbing up a pipe to ring the bell. 

I turned around as Lance shrieked as the wall caught up to him. That's moving a lot fast then it was previously. Ok, so I have an idea maybe a bad one but it might work. I took off sprinting and jumped off the platform, missing the pole toward the pipe. Some how I got close enough were I was able to grab onto the pipe before climbing up toward the bell. Keith looked at me a little shocked then relived he had to act fast but it was too late. 

"I got it!" I yelled as I hung from the rope. Keith groaned but yelped when the wall got to him and fell to the ground. All the sudden course disappeared and I looked up. 

"Uh oh." The bell was gone too so, you can kind of guess what happened. 

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell, Keith sat up but soon was slammed back down. 

"Ow." 

"Sorry Keith." I said and got off of him before helping him you. 

"You ok?" 

"Ya I am." He said rubbing his back as Coran and Allura walked in. 

"Expectational work today Paladins, me and the princess are going to work on the results we gathered from this and from Raven's first mission then we can figure out who she would work best with." Coran said we sighed with relief. 

We all filled out and went off to do your own things. Keith went off to go finish his book, Hunk cooking, Lance talking to his family, Shiro..... I have no clue and Pidge and I headed down to the stables. She has been following me and hanging out, she probable doesn't get much down time with being in a house with 5 guys and a woman who is an alien. 

"You really going to ride after a 3 hour training section with Coran." Pidge said as she sat on a stall wall petting Star along while I put Shadow's saddle. 

"Well ya, I have a big completion coming up in a few months and need to practice. I have been only doing dressage since it's my worst even out of the three day eventing. Also Stella needs the work even if she jumped out her stall the other day to get some treats." I said and put my helmet on and my tall boots. 

Pidge jumped down as I put Shadow's bridle before getting on. We headed out to the ring and I began to warm up. After a little while I jumped a couple of cross rails before getting to the real course. I went into a 2.9 blue verticals easily an headed to the next one. After 15 minutes of jumping I decided that was enough for the day and walked Shadow around to cool her of a bit.Once she was cooled down enough to I brought her back in the barn and rinsed her off. 

Once she and the other horses were settled I went into the house and headed to my room for a shower. I came back out 20 minutes later with a pair of shorts and a sweater along with my hair up in a towel. I walked over to my dresser and took my hair out of the towel that's when I notice something in the mirror. Pidge was sitting on my window couch thing, typing her computer She has been following me around lately. 

"Hey which you doing here?" I asked 

"Lance and Keith were fighting and your room is always quiet so." 

"That makes no sense your room is right next to mine." She went quiet and just sat there. 

"What's been going on Pidge?" 

"It's just I want to get to know you better. I heard so many things about you, how you're the youngest equestrian to be in the top 20. Your uncle is the general of the US and your brother is a commanding officer who is serving right now.You volunteer for an animal rescuer organization while being an AB student. Also..." She said and I turned back to her. 

"I never knew any girls my age. They were always a lot older then me or younger and I have always hanged out guys so I was hoping I would final have a friend." 

"I know there is a lot a news of what I have done. Though there are some things that people don't know. General Iverson isn't my uncle, he was my mum's best friend since high school. They never had any romantic relationship just friends, after my mother's parents died when she was 18 she kind of got lost and had my brother when she was only 23 when she had my brother." I said and it was still quiet so I continued. 

"When my mum found out she was scare and Uncle Mitch helped her get through it. After my brother was born my mum decided that she needed to get back together to take care of him. That's how she became the famous horse rider she was. When mum was about 26 she meet my dad, they were together for a year. Though their relationship was a secret since the whole world was watching a rising star. Then she got pregnant again with me but my father left soon after for being deployed and heading into the war. When she was 31 she got onto the USA equestrian team and went to the Olympics that year getting the USA the gold metal. Then when I was about 3 is when we found out he was killed in action. Mum could have gone and morned over his death but she didn't because he knew that he would want her to live life to the fullest.

Over the years my mother continued her horse companions and training of then it was time for her second year at the Olympics but she never got to go. My mother's name is Nora Carly William." Pidge's head snapped up stared at me. 

"She was the famous horse back rider that was shot and killed protecting her daughter as people were kidnapping her. Wait does that means...." 

"My real name is Tala William, though mum always called me her little Raven that's how I got my name and changed it. When the return of me being alive spread I was bombarded with what happened. So when Uncle Mitch adopted me, he change my name to Raven Nora Iverson, after that Tala William was no more. I have been with General Iverson and my brother ever since." 

"I'm sorry about your mother, she was a very good woman." She said and I smiled. 

"Thanks she was a good mother. Sadly in this world not every nice person is allowed to stay." 

"Does anyone else know?" Pidge asked. 

"Only you, Iverson, Zander, Mum, and......and my father." Pidge looked at me from the last part but I continued. 

"No one else does so don't tell anyone my real name please." I said and she nodded it was quiet after that. 

"Hey want to watch a movie." 

"Sure." We both got on my bed and she set up Netflix on her computer." 

One hour later

"Hey guys you know we need to get school supplies." Hunk said as he walked in. 

"We don't have school until August 15th," Pidge stated. 

"It's August 10th." He said and we both just stared at him in horror. 

"Are you kidding me!!!"


	6. School

First day of school with the team, great. I put on a grey shirt with jeans on along with black converse. I put my hair in a side braid before running down stairs to meet the others. Hunk was the only one up and was making some toast I think. 

He wore jeans, tennis shoes and an orange shirt that said "Don't Mess with the Big Guns." I chuckled at it before walked out to the stables to feed the horses and ran back inside to find the rest of the teens up. 

Pidge had black shorts with a green sweater with a little grey alien head on it. Keith ripped black jeans, red shirt and a black leather jacket. Lance had blue/ grey sweater with jeans and a grey beanie. 

"Do you get up this early every morning?" Lance groaned and looked at the clock with read 6:15. 

"Everyday." I said and began to make my lunch but Hunk already put one in front of me before I could say anything. 

"You know you didn't have to Hunk." Pidge said as he gave hers. I opened my bag and throw it in when I had to give Popo her food. 

"I know but it's the first day and I thought I'll make us a treat also I made some toast." Hunk put the plate down and we all grabbed a slices. I put it in my mouth while I fed Popo her breakfast. If I think about it where is Popo. 

"Hey guys we should getting going." Keith said and grabbed his bag before heading to garage. I zipped up my bag and followed with the others as well. We got into our cars and Keith onto his motorcycle before heading out. I pulled ahead of everyone so they could followed me to the school. 

After 20 minutes of driving we finally arrived at the school and parked up next to each other. A few kids looked as we got out and others took pictures of the cars. We got to the office and got their schedules as wells as lockers which were all next to each other. When we got to them, I took out my lunch because my bag was heavy some reason but it didn't change a difference. Probably all my books and stuff. All the sudden two hands slammed above my head and I spun around. 

"Where were you!" My best friend Autumn yelled at me. "We are suppose to meet out in the parking lot and we couldn't find you." She said and crossed her arms, behind her was Drake, Leah and Shay my other friends. 

Autumn was part of the girls lacrosse team and very well known. Drake was football, his sister Leah was an artist and photographer. Shay we meet last year and looked after our animals when we are gone. 

"Umm, sorry." I said with a weak smile. 

"She was showing us around." Pidge said defeating me. 

"Oh so these are the other teens you moved in well I'm Autumn, that's Drake, his sister Leah and Shay." Out of the corner I could see Hunk blushing when Shay waves at him. 

"I'm Katie but you can call me Pidge. That's Keith, Hunk and..." Pidge was saying when someone interrupted her. 

"The handsome, skilled, talented...." 

"His name is Lance." Hunk said and pulled the boy away from Autumn. 

"Cool well welcome to Eastwood High." Drake said when the bell rang. 

"We better get to class. See you later." Autumn said and we all split. Pidge and I had English together. While the three boys had Math. Drake and Autumn went to study hall (I don't know why they come this early) while Shay and Leah had art. Even though Pidge and I are sophomores and everyone else is a junior, we just have more advanced classes.   
We walked in and sat in the back next to each other as other students arrived. We waited for a bit when the final bell ran and class started but no teacher, they're probably late. I laid my head on my arms as Pidge was looking at new ways she can up date her computer when the door opened. 

"Sorry that I'm late to class." She looked up from her screen, her eyes widened before her head slammed onto the table. I looked up before looking back at her when I did a double take and sat straight up staring at the man who stood in front of us. 

"Hello students my name Shirogane, but he can call me Mr. S. Alright now that's out of the way let's get started. 

Of all people Shiro stood in front of the class, space dad, the guy who is technically my guardian stood in front of my English class. Great just great hopeful the boys are having a better day then us. 

The three boys sat their mouths hanging has their teacher put math equations onto the board explaining.

"So for slope you of would have to do y2-y1 over x2-x1. Also you three in the back stop acting like it's shocking that I'm here." Mrs. Prince, aka Allura address the three. Keith shut his and copied down the notes while the other two had their minds still exploding. 

We took notes on things we had already learned and what we would be doing this year. All the girls were gawking over him and trying to get his attention. 

I just rolled my eyes and got back to notes when my bag all the sudden shifted. I looked down at it but didn't think anything of it so I went back to it. It jumped again and I stared at it.

"Raven." I looked up to see Shiro looking at me. 

"Hehe, sorry." I said and started right again. 

'Meow' Everyone's eyes are on me now. Shiro raises his brow and was not happy. I picked up my bag and opened it when a little black face popped out.

"Popo!?" I said. She meowed at me before jumping on my desk. I just sat there, stunned of how she got there. Pidge was trying to contain her laugh while Shiro's head was in his hand, shaking it. Popo saw his destress and jumped trotting over to him with her little bell ringing has she went by. She jumped on the desk and tap his arm. 

Shiro looked down and saw the little kitten look at him. He smiled before picking up the cat and stroked her.

"I'll give you a pass for today but check your bag next time, please." He said and went back to the lesson with kitten still in hand. The rest of the period went fine until the bell rang and I walked out. 

"Why the hell is there cat?" 

I looked around and saw Popo following me. I had to pick up Popo and put her back in the room since Shiro said he would watch her the rest of the day. Hopeful no one is allergic to cats. My other four periods went fine, know I was walking to the lunch room with Autumn blabbing about her day.

"Did you see the new hot English teacher for the sophomores," She said, oh god no. 

"Yes, He is my first period teacher."

"Someone showed me of a picture of the cat he had and it's really cute, it looks like Popo." 

"That's because it is." 

"You brought him with you!" 

"I didn't mean to! He jumped in my bag and I found out during 1st period he was there. Shiro said he was going to take him back got the house." 

"So that's the hunk's name, wait did you just say back to the house. Is he?" I just nodded, she squealed and was jumping. 

"You have to tell me if he has a girlfriend or not." 

"Autumn!!" 

"What I'm just curious." I rolled my eyes and saw the table. Keith, Hunk, Leah, Shay and Drake were already there. 

"Yes, yes he does." I said and sat down, taking my lunch out. She pounted and sat down next to me. I got out my tuna sandwich (probably why Popo got in my bag) and started eating. 

"Raven guess who is also here?" I turned around to see Pidge walk up with Lance. 

"Who?" I said and went back to eating. 

"Allura!" I started coughing and choked. 

"What have you people brought with to this school." I said after my coughing fit. 

"At least Coran's not here that's something we would never escape from." 

"Wait who's Allura?" 

"Mrs. Prince!" 

"So that's the hot junior math teacher everyone been talking about." Drake said with a smile. 

"So how do you guys know her?" Leah asked. 

"She's Mr. Shirogane girlfriend who is our guardian." 

"Wow you people are very lucky." Autumn chuckled. 

"You have no idea." Pidge sighed and sat down next to me. 

This is going to be a long day. 

Finally last period of the day and we all had it together so that should be fun. I walked out of my 6th period and headed for the gym. All the sudden a hand slammed against the lockers in front of me. You have to be fricken kidding me. I took a big sigh and turned to the boy. 

"What do you want Leo?" 

"Oh don't be like that baby doll." He said with his cheese smile and white teeth. 

"I just want to known if you would like to hang out later." 

"You have asked for 3 years and the answer is still no. I don't hang out with jerks like you." 

"Your little friend Drake is on the football team and hangs out with us." 

"Ha, at least he hasn't gone out with almost every single girl in the school. To you I'm just the next in line." 

"You have always been on the top Chica."

"Say something like that again, and I'm going to knock your teeth out." 

"Woo, we still feisty." 

"Hey leave her be." We looked to see Keith walking up. 

"Mind your own, punk." 

"No I think's it is mine, because that girl lives in my house. So it makes it mine." He said looked Leo straight in the eye not backing down. Keith put his arm on my shoulder and lead me away. 

"Hehe, you don't know what you are missing." 

 

"I think she knows." He yelled back as we walked away. Once far away enough took his hand off and we just walk side by side

"You ok." 

"Ya, just annoying when every guy tries to through them on you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I maybe be a normal girl here you know not popular but not unliked but they all think I'm the prettiest." Keith just raised his eyes brow. 

"It's my eyes, there gold and that's rare so. They just want the beauty, not the girl." 

"Your not the only one."

"You should have seen them all over Shiro. I felt bad for him." 

 

"I know, I think it would be quiet funny, to see that, exactly if Allura was there." He said and I chuckled. Allura would take their heads off for flirting with her man. 

We got to the gym, and sat down with the others. The bell rang and no teacher, so we all chitchat until the doors open. 

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Rose and I'll be your gym teacher for the year along with my assistant Mr. Wimbleton Smythe." Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge's eyes widen and just stared at each. I raised my eye brow in all the confusion. 

"Who has a name Wimbleton Smythe?" Leah laughed when the doors burst opened. 

"Hello pupils!" 

"That kind of guy." Hunk said. 

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I said and put my face in my hands. 

 

"Also Hello Lance, Raven, Pidge, Hunk and Keith good to see you did actual come to school." Pidge sunk into the bleachers trying to hide herself. Keith just sighed, Lance was in pale and Hunk was like me hiding his face with his hand. 

"Now let's get started shall we." He said and every started to head to the lockers. 

I hate this school year already.

"Wait that's your car!" Drake yelled when we all went to the parking lot. 

"Ya, and the other four next to it are there's." 

"Nice cars Iverson." I looked over and saw my man walk over. 

"JoJo!" I yelled before slapping his hand and hugging him. 

"Where have you been girl!" He ask and wrapped his arm around me as his gang watched on. 

"Out and about, guys this is JoJo a friend of mine." I said to the new guys. 

"So you the ones that live with her now." 

"Ya, I'm Lance, that's Pidge, Hunk then Keith." 

"Shiii" All the sudden JoJo let go off me and walked off as his friends laughed. 

"You ok?" 

"He thought the one with black hair was a girl and ask him to go out on a date." One said cracking at it. 

"You're an idiot you know what." I said and looked over at JoJo as he sat on the ground, laughing. Keith looked flustered by the comment and his cheeks were red. 

"You're a bloody idiot." 

"Ya I know, I was going to hope you were going to be like my wingman, but of course it seems like you don't have manly lady friends." 

"Excuse me and." Pidge said as we all looked at her. 

"I knew you were just you like a little innocent flower that if dare try to flirt someone will kill me probably the big guy, he looks like he could."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, and Jojo looked over at Keith again. 

"Just to let you know I'm not gay but I don't oppose gays they are cool and my uncle is. I'm not a homophobic by laughing none of them are ether, they were laughing because I'm stupid." 

"You're fine any way we need to head out soon guys." Keith said before heading to his motorcycle and everyone else followed. 

"Alright I better get going see you all tomorrow." I waved before getting into my car and drove off as the group followed me, I know how I said it was going to go bad but it might actually go alright.


	7. Blackout part 1

"Remember you two this is a covert mission," Shiro said as we looked over the charts. 

"I have a question why do we have the sneaking into the compound and not go with Allura and the others to a meeting with the president." 

"He does have a point." I said and crossed my arms. 

"Pidge and Hunk are working on Galra deceptions and Keith along with Coran are with the Allura to meet up with the president." He said, Lance and I just looked at each other before back at Shiro. 

"Ya um I think they still got the lucky job." Lance said as we looked back at the map. 

We sat on top of a skyscraper in Castle city my home town, looking down at the building that was needed to be scouted our for any Galra activity. Lance and I will headed in while Shiro watched outside just in case someone was coming or any sign of trouble. Lance and I needed to get to the control room and pull any information we can without being spotted along with any ship meets that could come here. 

The Lions were back at the cars which was on the other side of the city since they are not the quietest and not small at all. They were there just incase anything went wrong and we need the fire power. 

"Alright you two have the plane." Shiro said and we nodded. "Execute." 

Shiro ran off to get to his outpost while Lance and I headed for the main area. We broke into a run and took off. We jumped from building to building trying to be as quiet as possible until we got to the first post. Once there I stood guard and had my bow ready as Lance set up his sniper rifle. 

"Alright three tangos on the roof top on outside. About 5 or 6 cameras on each wall." 

"I can take care of those, Black what about you." 

"Same over here. You two get to your entryway and you two are on blackout after that unless it's an emergency." 

"Copy Black. Rogue?" I pointed my bow before firing. Soon as it hit its make the cameras made a buzzing sound before turning back to normal. 

"Cameras are scrambled." 

"Alright good luck." We nodded and shut off our coms before taking off once more. At the edge of the building we jumped and landed on the side. I opened the panel next to me and scanned it getting the map we need. I sent it to Lance as he opened the vents next to us before sliding in. I put another electric arrow in the panel to disable the tracking system and motion centers before sliding in. 

Once in we searched for where the control center was and found the path needed to take. Once we got the path we headed down toward it. We went down at least 3 floors before we got to the control room. I pulled up the shaft and looked in. Lance set up his rifle and looked in. There were two sentries guarding the doors, and three more along with a guard were at the stations. 

"I got the two at the door and you got the ones at the stations and I'll give aid once done with them." I nodded and turned my bow into a double blade. 

I jumped down, landing on one sentry with my double blade in it's back. I swung and took out the one next it as two shots went off as the sentries at the door fell. The guard grabbed his gun but I shot it out of his hand before charging. 

He ran toward me fist ready with a sentry next to him was ready to fire but was shot. I dodged his punched, I put his headlock with bow and flipped him over before giving a blow to the head and knocking him out. 

Lance jumped down and gave me a thumbs up. We moved the sentries and guard out of the way before getting to work. I scanned the system before down loading the information, as Lance stood guard. 

"You sure know what your doing." 

"I have done this on my own before and G showed me how he did it so yes, yes I can." I said as the information was down loading. It took about 15 minutes but we final got what we need. 

"Let's get going I don't want to miss Gold's dinner, it's nacho night." Lance said, I shot a rope arrow and was about to climb up when all the sudden the door burst opened. 

"Rogue we got company." Lance said and turned his gun into a normal rifle. I notched my bow, ready for what was next. 

"So much for covert." 

"Well well what do we have here." A large Galra walked in with a sentry army. His arm was a prosthetic and was probably twice my size. I narrowed my eyes at him as he stood forward.

"Rogue and Blue, paladins of Voltron. I have always wanted to take one you down." 

"And who might you be if I may ask." Lance said as he walked back to me near te vent. 

"Sendak and this my base and when someone tries to break in they don't leave." His arm light up and extended. 

"That's not good." 

"You think!" I yelled, and we jumped out of the way before his arm slammed down were we stood. 

"Blue we got to go." I said and ran to the air vent before jumping in. A few shots rang before Lance jumped in the vents to join me. 

"Get them!" We heard Sendak yelled as we crawled as fast as possible. 

 

I led the way as Lance shot as sentries fired back. I opened a hatch that lead to a ladder and should climb to the top of the roof or the top floor. I pushed Lance to go first and notch an explosive arrow. It hit a sentry in the chest but didn't take it out fired and shut the latch before climbing up the ladder. 

"What was that about?" Lance asked, and I held up an explosive triggered. He gave me a thumbs up. I activated the tigger and the sentries were destroyed along with the vents that are below us. We started climbing again one the top hatched opened, sentries stood their guns ready. 

Lance kicked in one of the vents and we both jumped in as they opened fire. We crawled as fast as possible when laser shot through the vents right in front of us. I turned around and went to head back, but shots were fired behind us through the vents as well. All the sudden the metal started to give out, Lance and I looked at each other in panic before it gave out. 

"Ow," I said and sat up releasing I landed on Lance. I jumped off quickly and help Lance up before having to take cover. I grabbed an arrow and turned to Lance who's bayards was two guns.

 

I gave him a quick nodded and he returned it. We ran out on different sides of the desks. I fired multiple shots before turning my bayard into a double blade. I sliced one in half before stabbing one and throwing it into another. 

"Rogue duck!" I dropped down and a sentry was practical on top of me but was shot down. He nods and I nodded back then my eyes widen. I grabbed my bayard from the sentry, pushed Lance out the way taking a sentry's head off. Lance eye's widen and he looked at the sentry then me. 

"I think your suppose to say thank you." 

"Thank you. Anyway we need to find a way out of here." He said and looked around. 

I tried to open the door but it was locked. Lance looked around the desks and searched for a secret exits. Though there was none that we could find. Ok, think Rogue think, this has happened before so what would you do. I thought when there was a clanking noise that fell from the vent we were originally were in.

I pulled out my bow and aimed at where it fell as I walked over to the giant glass window that was basically the wall. Lance with gun in hand slowly walked over to it. His eyes widen, and he ran straight for me.

"Move now!" He yelled when he slammed me through window. I started falling and shot a rope before grabbing it. Once I stopped and put my feet on the glass before looking up when the the floor explosive. 

"Blue!" I yelled and then I saw him falling. People screamed and watched, oh no. I stared running on the glass toward him before jumping. In mid air I grabbed his arm and started falling back down. When we started falling and got caught by the end of the rope when there was a snap. 

"Arhhhh!" I screamed in pain but didn't let go of Lance. I think my shoulder dislocated or my arm broke. 

"Blue you ok?" I said but there was no response. "Blue come on man." I winced and he was still quiet this isn't good. Some how I lifted myself up a little to get the rope attached the rope to my belt and turned my comms on. 

"Rogue what happened I saw the explosion on the top floor then a scream. Is every think ok?" Shiro asked and sounded worried. 

"We got the info needed and it is a Galra base but Blue. He pushed me out the top floor before the explosion he didn't make it out into time and fell out after. I caught him but I think I either dislocated or broke my arm." 

"How's Blue?" He asked and I looked down at him. 

"Not good, he isn't responding." 

"Meet me on the ground, I'll be there soon." 

I started lowering to the ground slowly trying reduce the damage to Lance's body that was already done. Once on the ground I slowly put him down before unbuckling myself from the rope and holding my potentially broke arm close to my body. I tried to get Lance to respond when Shiro came running up and knelt down next to me. 

"I can wait, he can't," I said. 

"It doesn't look good we need to get him back to the base." 

"Let me look at your arm." He said and pulled out a scanner. 

"Well it's not broken which is good just dislocated. I can put it back in place, but it will hurt at first." 

"Oh, that's great." I said and sat crisscross. He grabbed my arm and put it into position it before snapping it back in. 

"Oh son offf." 

"Language." Shiro said before I even said anything. "Let's get Blue out of here." He said and was going to contact the other teammate and get the lions along with the cars, but he didn't get to in time. 

All the sudden something slammed down near by in the road. I grabbed my bow and aimed to be the smoke was from what ever crashed. I shoulder still hurt but it wasn't were I could preform. Shiro stood next to me with his arm activated. Slowly Sendak stood up with an army of sentries behind him. 

 

"Another one of you perfect. This will go with greatly what I have planned." He laughed, Shiro and I looked at each other before looking back at the Galra. 

"What plan?" Shiro asked and I could hear something in the distance. I turned around and looked up. 

"Black?!" I said and he looked up. A partial barrier started to form around the city. I spun around and shot a smoke arrow at Sendak before reloading. This time I pointed to the sky and fired. It shot through the sky before the barrier could stop it and exploded, hopefully before they got the signal. 

"Your friends can't help you known." He said, and glowing yellow eyes appeared behind him, Shiro and I smirked. 

"You sure about that?" I said when a growl went off. He turned around as the black lion launched into the air and grabbed on to his shoulder. The grey lion and the blue shot at the sentries before standing in front of us protectively. The black lion was through but landed next to the others and let out a roar. 

"Rogue." I looked over to see Shiro picking up Lance and nodded over to. I gave a nod back before shooting a smoke arrow at Sendak and taking off after the older paladin. We ran down the road and a few alley ways before coming up to an abandon building. 

Shiro laid Lance back down and told me to watch over him while he kept an eye on the entrance. I monitored Lance's vitals when something came crashing through. Shiro landed near us before moving as an arm slammed down onto the ground, Sendak's prosthetic hand to be exact. Sendak launched into the air and tried to go slam body slam Shiro. Some how Shiro grabbed his normal hand and through him. Though when being thrown Sendak's hand grabbed Shiro and throw him into a wall knocking him unconscious. 

"Hey!" Sendak stood up and looked over in my direction. I stood over Lance's body with my bayard in blade mode. 

"Hum this should be easy." 

"You have said that before." He looked at me confused and I took it. 

I charged and swung my blade, he reacts just in time and blocked. I kicked him in the face, knocking him back and swung. Sendak swung his arm and I had no choice but to dodged. I swung again and sliced his shoulder and rolled out of the way as Sendak tried to punch. I jumped on top of him and climbed on top his shoulder before jumping off. My blade went into bow mode and I fired am electric arrow. Sendak screamed in pain before falling into the ground. I flipped in middle air before coming to a sliding halt. I slowly stood up and walked over cautiously waiting for any sudden movements from the Galran. I could see something out of the corner of my eye and looked over as Shiro slowly rose from the ground. 

"You ok?" I asked and he nodded as he looked up at me. 

"Ya," he said when his eyes went wide. "Rogue look!" I spun my head around to see a giant fist come straight for me. I didn't have time to move as it slammed into me. I heard Shiro yell as I flew out the building and crashed into the one across the street. 

"Rouge.....ca....ea....e," I heard as darkness slowly surrounded me. 

Shiro pov. 

All I could to watch and yell as Sendak throw Raven into the next building. 

"Rogue can you hear me," I said but was only meet with static, "Rogue!" Still no response, this isn't good. 

One of my teammates is already in critical condition and the other could be along side him. I activated my arm and charged, Sendak looked at the corner of his eye. Sendak spun around and our fist collided. 

"I see you have some spend some time with the witch, she does love her experiments." I gritted my teeth at the mention of her. I increased power and pushed him back. I flattened my hand and swung. Sendak blocked which his giant hand, I jumped around and swung again but he blocked again. I tried multiple times but couldn't get an angle. We went fist again and both flung back. 

"Ahhh!" I yelled as I charged once more and Sendak did the same before we came to the halt. I felt the warm and the hissing sound of his claws near my neck as my hand was dangerously close to his. 

"You kill him your friend dies." I looked over to see a sentry drop Lance onto the floor and the barrel of a gun on his head. All the sudden a fist collided into me and I fell into darkness. 

3rd pov. 

"Should we get Rogue." Axes asked as the sentries dragged the two Paladins. 

"No, she's dead by now." Sendak said as they walked to the control center were the particle barrier was supported. They got into trucks and drove past the building that Raven went barreling through. 

Pidge was in moving concrete out the way trying to get to Raven when a fist and an arm punched their way through. Raven pulled herself up, looking dazed and uttered shock when she saw Pidge. 

"How did you get in here?" 

"We will take about it later when we get back the the cars and lions but Sendak has Black and Blue." 

"Alright let's move," She said and stood up before following the other paladin. 

"Still how the hell did you get in here?"


	8. Blackout part 2

"Hunk hand me the screwdriver." I said and Hunk handed it to me. I tighten the screw before rolling out from under the machine and looking over at him. 

"Alright try now." Hunk walked over to the control panel and turned it on. All the sudden the systems popped up and it was online. I got up and walked over give Hunk a fist bump before checking over the systems. 

"Everything seemed to be in check." Hunk said, after we got done with the translations we had to fix the mission rooms system since we think Coran even though he denies, broke the systems again. All the sudden the alarm went off, we pulled up the cameras from the house. A purple beam shot up into the sky in the middle of Castle city along with an explosion, distress signal. 

"Let's move!" Hunk yelled and we ran to change into our suits. Our cars lowered into the hanger and we jumped in with our lions before taking off toward the city. 

"Black, Blue, Rogue do you copy." I yelled into the comms to only get static back. 

"Their comms must be down we have to hurry." Hunk said and I pushed into 5 gear. 

 

"Uh G," Hunk sounded worried and I looked up as he was on his screen. A barrier started to form around the city, this isn't good. I activated my boosters and slammed on the gas. 

"Gold we got to hurry!" We were coming up to the city limits as the barrier was almost down, practice on top of us. I heard Hunk slam on the breaks behind me but I pushed forward and shot under the barrier before it slammed shut. I slammed on the breaks and spun around. I got out the car and ran up to the barrier. 

"You alright," Hunk asked and ran up.

"Ya," I looked back as the green lion jumped out of my car. All the sudden she started sparking and walking sideways before falling limp. 

"GG!" I yelled and ran up to her. 

"It must be the barrier, it's cutting off the lions systems, which means?" 

"The other lions are shut down as well, I'm going to find Black, Blue and Rogue. Gold contact the others on what happened if they don't already know." 

"Oh it, just be careful." 

"I will," I dragged GG into the car, before getting in and driving off to find the others. 

I found the lions as people were poking them but soon as I showed up they all ran. I got the lions in the back of the car before going off to find the others. Shiro and Lance were in the center of the city where the beam was so they might be in trouble though Raven was close, so I went off to find her. 

"And that's when I found you in a pile of rubble, I thought you were dead and was check for your suit so I can find your vitals when your arm smashed through it. Started me at first but at least you were alive." 

"Hahha, ya I have been through that before so." I said as we drove past a couple of shops toward where me, Shiro and Lance hid the cars. 

"So what happened out there?" She asked as we took another turn. 

"Everything was going to plan when the general found us, his name was Sendak and a lieutenant I think it was Axes. Blue and I were able to get to the top floor when they dropped an explosive. Blue pushed me out before it could hit be but I dislocated my shoulder as he was falling. Black fixed it and the lions guarded us as we got blue to safety. I watched over Blue as Black went to guard the entrance. Though soon we were over run and I was thrown into the build, that's all I remember." 

"For you to be thrown into a build and survive that's quiet impressive." I just chuckled at her comment. 

"Well I can shoot lighting from my finger tips." I said and she just laughed. Soon we pulled up to the cars and we started setting up things. I put Grey on the top of my car as G put her computer on top of her car are she put sensors on grey. 

"Just as I thought, the barrier is preventing the lions from powering up so they are shut down." 

"Can you override it?" 

"No, I would have stop it mainly which means shutting down the barrier." I sighed and took off my helmet. We were in a secured area so no one would be watching us. 

"How would we do that?" 

 

"We would have to either take down the guards and try and take down the barrier down like that or we have a distraction." 

"G you there?" We looked over and picked our helmets up before putting them on. 

"Ya, I'm here along with Rogue I found her." 

"Rogue you alright?" I heard Raven asked. 

"Ya I'm fine." 

"A building fell on top of her." 

"What!" 

"I'm fine ok. Only dislocated my shoulder beforehand." I said Hunk was about to yell at me when Allura interrupted him. 

"Where are Blue and Black?" Allura asked, oh god how am I going to say this. 

"Blue pushed me out the way before a bomb went off and Black was fighting a general name Sendak before and after I was thrown into a building and knocked unconscious. I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault you did your best." She said, I could tell she was worried by the sound of her voice. "White, Red and I are nearing toward the city and going to meet up with Gold. You two stay out of sight until we have a plan." She said before the comms cut off. 

"Could you get a map of the city up?" G nodded and typed away before it popped up. It showed all the streets and buildings. I looked around before I spotted what I wanted. 

"Here, this has to be were the Galra should be. It's the only building with enough composite and power for something like the barrier." It was a science facility that worked on making long lasting batteries and energy. 

"Your right, I'll send it to the others." She said and sent it through. We also looked up the main power source so maybe a way we can shut it down. The barrier went over the power plant that goes over through out the city. We thought that if we took that out we could stop the barrier but relished that the building has it's own power grid. So in other terms we would have to shut it down mainly. 

 

"G, Gold you two are the tech experts here and Rogue you know this city like the back of your hand, what do you think is the best course of action." The Allura asked. 

"Rogue." 

"I never been actual in the building, but I do know there are blueprints of the building. Their main power grid is located underground, which runs all the way the their own electric planet which does sell electricity to the city or other towns at times." 

"All buildings have an electric box outside that cuts the power for a few seconds that would allow you to get enough time into the building without being seen. The only problem is we have sentries guarding the building and with our lions shut down we don't have help on taking them down." I said and pulled up a blueprint on my wrist computer. (I have no clue what they are called.)

"Maybe we can create a distraction, like you said earlier." Pidge suggested. 

"That might work, it would give G enough time to get in and shut down the barrier after that maybe we can find out where Blue and Black could be." Keith said and looked over at the Princess. 

"Rogue are you up for it?" Coran asked and all eyes were on me. 

"Ya I am, my name is not Rogue for nothing." 

"Alright this is the plan then." 

"Rogue you cause a distraction and get the sentries to follow you. G get to the control panel with the help of Gold and I find it and get inside. Once you shut down the barrier we will come in and help take down the rest of the troops but try and find Black and Blue as fast as possible." 

"Will do." 

"Alright let's move." We packed our stuff in our cars before driving out. We drove next to one another as we headed toward the building before Pidge cut off. I pulled up to a restaurant out of sight, so the sentries didn't see me. I pulled up my camera on my car and zoomed in. I waited for about 15 minutes when I saw a very tiny hand pop up, giving a thumbs up. 

"Aww look how little your hands are." I said, soon her thumbs up turned into her middle raised at me. 

"Ok now that's just rude." It's the five young members way of saying screw you without the older ones knowing what they are really saying. 

I put my car in drive and headed straight for base. The sentries drew there weapons on me immediately and a drifted before stopping. I rolled my window down and looked out. 

"Hey you know what we should just talk this out and.." I looked over and saw all their figures on the trigger. 

"Well then, I guess we are not so.." I spun my car in reverse and two guns on the side of my car appeared before I began to fire. I shot at the top of the roof taking down some sentries. They fired back and I spun around before taking off. I looked behind me to see if anything happened. Two trucks came out along with the sentries from the roof tops and started chasing me. 

"They're after me, G go time good luck." I said and drove off trying to get them far away much as possible giving G enough time. Just hope she can do it. 

I spun around the corner before driving in reverse and firing again. One of truck flipped over before exploding. Another turn came so I turned back around as I turned the corner. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a couple of people recording, to be fair it is like something you would see in a book or film. Though when I'm trying to protect my teammates and public safety then it becomes a little bit more dangerous. At least they were inside. I looked at the screen in my car to see how Pidge was doing when a large galra walked in

"That's Axes," I said before there was an explosion next to me. I gritted my teeth and spun around at them firing back.I was able to take out the other two cars before heading back as the particle barrier was shutting down. 

"Guys I found them!" She said as I pulled up.

"Where are they!" Keith asked as I ran inside. 

"We are on the second floor in the communications, I got Sendak to chase a hologram but I don't know... Ahaha!" 

"G!" I screamed but no answers. I pushed myself faster, hold on I'm coming. 

Pidge pov. After Rogue was being chased. 

I jumped down the roof and next to the panel as Raven drove off as a Calvary chased her. Once I opened the panel, I took my bayard and slashed it frying the system. 

"Cameras down." I said waiting for Hunk to give me the scope. 

"Alright there should be a vent above you use that to get into the building. We were able to get and will send it to you. We will track you from here." 

"Got it." I activated my grappling hook and flew up. I kicked open the vent before sliding down. I got to the bottom and looked at the map. The power grid was in the basement and quite a few stories down. Thankfully I located a vent that would lead all the way down and allow me to head toward it. 

Once I got to the vent, I shot my grappling hook and it attached to the ceiling before sliding down. We really should install jetpacks into our suits. Soon enough I got to the bottom and headed left. I kicked up a vent before dropping down. I landed in front of a door and headed inside. There were large contraries that were attached to large wires that head out of the building. At the back of the control room I saw the control panel. There was a large hole behind it about 3 stories deep, from what I could tell it was a were the wires for the power are from, probably repairs. 

"Ok princess I'm here." 

"Alright the main control should be there." She said as I ran up to it. 

"Hey we have a problem, not in English and I don't know any other language." 

"Princess pull up G's helmet cam." I heard Coran say and waited.

"Ok G look over it, I know about 200 hundred of earths languages and it's the main ones so I might be able to read it." When does this man have time for that, though it is Coran so why am I even asking 

"Alright click on the." 

"G someone is coming," Gold interrupted him. I bolted off to the side and hide behind one of the containers. A Galran soldier walked up to the panel and started to type somethings in. 

"That's Axes." Rogue said through the comms, how is she driving and looking at the screen. You know what I'm not even going to ask because I have seen this chick galloping on her horse while texting people, so I give up. 

"I'm taking him down." I whispered and activated my bayard. I swung my bayard and the cord wrapped around his legs. He looked down before getting his feet knocked out from under him. I jumped down ran to knocking him out but it didn't last long. He pulled off the cord and wrapped the cord around his sword. I didn't have time to react before he slammed me into the control panel. I rolled as his sword came down and grabbed part of the cord. I rolled under him knocked his feet out from under him. This time I activated a shock feature, knocking him out. 

 

"Alright, he's down." I said and ran over. Quickly he told me what to press and everything all the sudden shutdown. I put restraints on Axes's arms and legs, before running off and back into the vents. I located three other life signals and headed that what it must be where they are. 

I crawled up toward the floor and looked through the rooms before I found them. Sendak was trying to get the computers to work. Shiro sat on his knees looking down at the ground, Lance was leaning against a wall, unconscious clear it not good condition. I headed down farther the vent out into the hallway in front of the room. I open the vent and created a projection. It ran up the automatic doors and the doors opened. Sendak looked up and his eye locked on it. 

"You." He said and took off after the hologram. It took off and ran around the corner as Sendak chased after it. When he was far enough I jumped down and ran into the room. 

"Guys I found them!" I said and ran up to them. 

"Black, come on Black." I said and grabbed the side of his helmet. 

"Where are they!" Keith asked. 

 

"We are on the second floor in the communications, I got Sendak to chase a hologram but I don't know." I said, a screamed as something grabbed me from behind me. I heard my team yelling into the comms. 

"You think your pathetic little hologram would work." Sendak said as his giant hand was wrapped around my back. 

"Peidiwch a ffycin a'i gyffwrdd!" Someone yelled and I was dropped. Raven on top of Sendak, punching him. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and slammed her into the wall causing it to crack. She slowly sat up as I ran to help her up. Sendak slowly walked to us, his arm glowing. He raised his arm to swing when a gun went off and his was shot in the back. 

Lance was sitting up with his gun in hand and a smirk on his face. Slowly his eyes rolled in the back of his head before passing out again. Shiro growled before charging even though his hands were bound behind his back. Sendak swung and knocked him back, Raven flipped and kicked him knocking him down. Sendak jumped up and grabbed Rogue once more and through her at the door as it opened. Hunk and the Allura ducked but HUnk didn't see in time and had a 100 pound body slam into him. 

Keith swung, getting him in his Galra arm, kicking his knee cap knocking him down. Red tried to swing again and Sendak before grabbed him. Sendak went to throw him, I ran up and sliced the electrical part. The arm fell off and Sendak screamed in anger, before charging. I swung, block, repeat, I jumped out the way and activated my shield. He kicked me down and I swung my bayard and it wrapped around his leg as an electric shock. He screamed in agony and Keith swung but Sendak grabbed his sword. They struggled against strength when Allura grabbed something and tossed it toward them. 

"Red now!" She yelled, Keith kicked Sendak back as a barrier went between them before falling onto his back. A cage formed around the Galran as he screamed in anger. Keith and I looked at each other breathing heavily. I got up and ran over to Shiro, cutting his restraints off. Keith ran over and helped a half conscious Lance sit up. 

"Blue, you alright?" He asked. 

"We did it, we are a good team." Lance smiled, Keith helped him stand when he passed out again. Allura and me helped Shiro stand as Hunk and Rouge came in. 

"Let's get them back to the Castle and get Blue into a healing pod." He said with his hand around Rogue's waist supporting her. 

"Rogue you ok?" 

"Ya, just a little bit bruised." 

"I'm still checking you out, you have been thrown to many times to not have broken something." He said and they headed outside. 

Hunk and Allura helped Shiro while Keith carried Lance princess style out of the building and into the ship. Pidge helped Rave out but as they walked to the ship Raven felt something staring them. Pidge must have felt it too as they both looked up. Two pairs of yellow eyes looked at them before the figures turned and left. The two Paladins both looked at each other, worried but shrugged it off since they had other matters that needed taken care of. 

Rogue pov. Back at the Castle in the medic room. 

"How did you not break anything?" Coran asked as Hunk was giving me some medicine. 

"Well even though she didn't break anything she bruised about everything in her body but with the medical it should help. You sure you don't want to go into the healing pod." 

"Yes, I'll be fine." 

"Ok but no activities for 3 days." 

"But it's Friday." 

"No, doctors orders. Now bed rest," He said and I groaned before looking at Lance.

"Will he be ok?" I asked. 

"He will, Lance just needs about a day or two and he should be alright." 

"Well I know this mission didn't go as planned but I'm happy that everyone made it out alive. Now go rest and Coran and I will take everything here." Allura said and filled us out. Though it didn't last long as we all filled into the infirmary with pillows and blankets. 

"What? We were planning on having a sleepover anyway." Pidge said and settled down. Allura shook her head and walked out letting us do our own thing before joining us.


	9. Watcher

"Lance give me back my chips!" Hunk and I looked behind us to see Lance running with a very angry gremlin on his tail. 

"Should we..."

"Naaa, I think he'll live. Pidge is not that fast." I said when all the sudden she jumped and knocked Lance straight down. 

"Never mind," I said as we watch the power struggle between the two. In the end, Pidge got her food back and Lance ego was demised. Pidge walked off probably with her chips to the lunch table while Lance laid on the ground. 

"Come on man." Hunk said and walked off. I walked up to him and picked up his leg as I dragged him to the table. 

"God, what do you eat child." 

"Hey!" He said and kicked his leg out making me let go before standing up. We walked to the table and sat down. 

"So Pidge you think of joining the track team, you were quite quick there," Autumn asked. 

"Ya, that was because someone took my food but also I'm not much of a sports person. Though I am thinking of joining the Robotics club." 

"I was going to join the futball team," Lance state and my friends just stared at him. "Soccer ok look I'm from Cuba ok so stop staring at me like that." 

"I was thinking of joining the cooking club." 

"Keith what about you?" 

"I was thinking gymnastics, I have always been good at the kind of stuff so why not." 

"What are you thinking of doing Raven?" Lance asked I looked up at him. What do I do almost every day in our own backyard that you haven't notice takes hours to do. 

"Doesn't he live with you," Drake asked as Lance looked around confused. 

"Yep, he saw me the other die nearly kill myself soooo, ya I'm not sure anymore." 

"Wait you're not doing a sport here just your horseback riding." 

"Yes, I'm out there for 5 hours every day so yes and they don't have some kind of team here so. I do my own thing." 

"Well, that sucks why not." He said and went back to his rice.

"Because who would join also it's too expensive." 

"I would." 

"Did I just hear that came out of Pidge's mouth?" Hunk asked a little shocked. "You hate doing outdoor things." 

"I have seen Raven do it and it looks fun." 

"The world is ending," Keith said and soon he got all the stares. 

"It must be if you made a joke." 

"Hey!" Keith said and laughed when I notice Hunk staring at me. 

"Raven are those new?" He asked and pointed to the two gold bracelets that were each on my wrist. 

"No, I always was there. You might not have noticed them yet." 

"They're pretty." Lance complement and took my arm to look at them, I was about to flinch but held it back. 

"Thanks, they were my mothers." After that, we just had the talk about where the guys can head off and go join the clubs they wanted to. I was eating my brownie when a couple of kids ran off to join a forming crowd. It was muffled but I could hear what was going on and sounded like a fight. Keith must have heard it too because he looked over at it as well. The others notice us staring at something and looked over. 

"Please, I didn't do anything." A small voice yelled before it was interrupted. 

"Shut up," a deeper one said before a wince rang out. Keith stood up as so did I, if this is what I think this is someone's going to get hurt. I started walking over and pushed passed people as the others were close behind. Then I saw what it was really going on. A guy was beating up someone much smaller than them but they weren't human. They were a Puigan, probably a freshman since they were so small. 

"Hey back off!" I yelled and pushed the guy punching them. He seemed a little stunned to see a 5.3 girl push a 6 football player looking guy but soon covered it up. 

"Well well well who do we have here." 

"Raven and you?" 

"Jordan King, I have heard of you. You're the general's little brat. Though you probably have of me too." 

"Nope," I said as I saw Autumn grabbing the Puigan and pulling them out of harm's way. 

"I'm new here and the new boss of this school. Like every single school, I have been kicked out of and this one will too." He said was in my face. 

"So stay out of my way." 

"Can't do that, this is my school so you will have to talk to me." He was about to say something I guess one of his new friends pulled him over. 

"Dude you don't want to mess with her bro. Her brother went here and he's in the military." 

"Does it look like I care." He said and looked back at me. 

"So you're the boss of the school." 

"No, but people know what happens when they do something wrong and I'm around. I have ears and eyes everywhere. I know what happens in this school, so don't test me." He just laughed, I wasn't amused at all. 

"You really think a girl your size can take me." 

"Ya, I think so." He growled and his fist balled. 

"Alright, that's it!" I moved out of the way as Jordan's fist flew past my face. I walked away as he looked back. Jordan growled before lunging, I jumped out the way as he started throwing fists. I dodged his blocks and jumping out of the way. All the sudden a fist collide with my face knocking me to my knees. 

"Looks like we know who is boss hey." He said as I stared at the ground. My fist clenched as I stood back up and turned around. 

"What ready for round 2?" He said before went to take a blow but it didn't get very far. I held his fist in my hand and looked up with a smile. 

"You wanted this fight did you not," I said before twisting his arm as he cried in pain. I kicked his legs out from under him and slammed him to the ground. 

"Don't test me again," I whispered in his ear before letting him go and walking away. Logan growled and stood up before lunging. I moved as a fist came across, That's it he's done for. I closed my fist and punched his start in the face. He stumbled back a little bit before falling over. People were cheering and howling, oh god this isn't going to go down good. I got through the crowd and heading back to my lunch table before getting back to my food. 

"You know what's going to happen when Shiro finds out." 

 

"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about my uncle. He will probably fly down here just to take my head." I said and Hunk before sighing. "How are they?" 

"He's fine, bruised and scared but not to bad. At least you got, there before Jordan could do a number on him." Autumn said and sat down next to me. "What do you think will happen when you get home?" 

"Death." 

 

 

"You did what!" 

"Look he was beating up the kid so what was I suppose to do," I said as my brother starred back to me on my computer. 

"I think you handle it very well sis." 

"Zander you're a bad influence you know that." 

"What it's not like I didn't get into fights?" 

"Zander you broke a kids teeth a senior year." 

"What!" 

"Wow, thanks for throwing me under the bus sis." Zander said not amused. 

"Oh ya no problem." Uncle Mitch sighed at our childish behavior. 

"Just don't do that again please." 

"I don't think I can promise that," I whispered, thankful he didn't hear me. 

"Alright, I got to get going behave both of you." 

"Bye Uncle M," I said as he hangs up but for something my brother stayed on. 

"Is something wrong Zander?" I asked. 

"Ya, there is, I'm being deported out of Syria for a mission. I don't know how long I'll be gone for but during that time we won't have any communications." 

"So you won't be able to talk to me." 

"That's right and it should last a few weeks." 

"I understand," I said and smiled. 

"Alright, I love you bye." I waved as he hung up. He'll be fine, he will come home, he as to.


	10. New comers

"Popo leave the poor Remy alone." I said as Popo kept trying to grab the dog's tail.

"Oh she's fine," Lilly said and put one of the cats back in the cage. Popo and I are at the animal rescue that I always volunteer at, someone also does it with me but they're late.

"Can you go give the farm animals their hay while I give DD her eye drops?" Lilly asked and I nodded. Popo got up and jumped onto my shoulder as I headed back out. I put some hay into a wheel barrier before heading out of the barn and into the pasture. Popo jumped onto the fence so she wouldn't be crowd unlike me. The goats, sheep and other four-legged creatures surrounded me as I throughout the hay. I grabbed one more flack one someone grabbed my sides.

"Ti man, Coc oen, drewgi, cer I grafu, fel rhech mewn pot jam!" I yelled as I was beating the hell out of JoJo with a flack of hay while one of his friends, recorded.

"Ow! What do those even mean!" He said trying to block my fury.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry." He said and I stopped before walking away to give the hay to the animals but it didn't end up that way.

"Bich," Jojo whispered when a flack came hurling at him hitting him square in the face. His friend was laughing his head off when I called him.

"You want to be next Harry!"

"No thank you!"

"Good answer!" I yelled and wheeled the barrel out. Jojo soon got back up and followed me inside.

"Look what I found."

"Aaaa, I have never seen a creature like that before," Lilly teased as Jojo was picking hay off of himself.

"Haha Very funny. So what's on the schedule for today?"

"Barn needs to clean and we are opening for adoptions at 11, so get on it!" Lilly said as the two guys sighed and I just laughed before following them out. I wonder how the guys are on their mission. 

 

Lance pov. 

"I have a question why aren't the girls here!" I asked and Keith rolled his eyes at me.

"Raven is at her volunteer shelter and Allura is making sure Pidge is getting her sleep from not doing that for almost doing that for 3 days," Shiro said as he was typing away on his monitor.

"I told her to go to bed and she won't listen also thank you, Coran, for giving me those pills." Hunk said and the altean just nodded.

"What pills?" Shiro said and turned around to look at him.

"Hunk asked me if we had anything that would induce sleep to help Pidge and I had these ones that we can put on her food or something to help with it since she didn't move at all and she wouldn't know."

"Is that why she face planted on the table after drinking her coffee this morning?" I ask remembering to see her typing one second and passing out the next.

 

"It was the only thing she has been drinking and she barely ate so it would give her the full dose."

"At least you did it for the benefit of her health and I have known her too long to know how to suborn she can be," Shiro said and turned back to his monitor.

"I think we all have remembered when Lance found out Pidge is actually a girl."

"How do you know mullet! You just summed what if she really was."

"Because there were signs and you didn't even think twice about going into someone rooms without asking."

"Not my fault the door was unlocked and thank god she was in the bathroom when I did because just I don't want."

"Alright, that's enough you two save your energy for the fight and not talk about your teammate that way," Shiro yelled and Keith just crossed his arms.

"He started it," I grumbled and slouched in my seat.

"Look alive team Voltron," Coran said and we stood up as we pulled up to the compound.

We all stood up and headed over to the drop panels. Blue (lion) ran up next to me and I grabbed onto her as a handle appeared on her side. The timer started counting down before the doors beneath us opened. I grabbed on the handle with both hands before Blue jumped out pulling me with her.

We all were free falling as the compound came into sight. The lions turned on their jets and flew over the top of it. I dropped down and rolled onto the ground before grabbing my bayard. Two guns appeared in my hand before I aimed. The sentries started falling like flies as I dodged there fire as I shot back. Once they were all down I looked around and saw one running toward me. I raised my gun ready to fire when all the sudden it fell to the ground as a sword stuck out of it's back.

"I could have shot you, you know," I said and put my bayard away.

"Didn't you already do that to my heart." He said causing me to blush.

"Stop, I'm supposed to be the cheese flirting one. Anyway, we better get going." I said quickly and turned around. Keith nodded and ran ahead of me as I quickly followed. Shiro and Hunk were waiting for us as we jumped down from the vent.

"The roof is secure," I said Shiro nodded.

"Alright, I have the location of the control room that G gave me. The lions should meet us there." I formed my rifle and Keith formed his sword as we followed him out through the halls. Soon we came up to the control room the lions were already outside waiting Blue ran up to me and nuzzled, purring.

"Good it see you too girl," I said and patted her before following everyone inside. Hunk and his lion walked up to the control panel. He attached his gallant and started downloading the date. Shiro and I stood guard as Keith watched Hunk download the date.

"Alright done, let's get back to the ship then I can make those tacos when we get back."

"Yes!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"What they're good and way better than White's."

"I think we all can agree on that." Shiro joked.

"I heard that!" Coran yelled into our ears.

"Forgot it was an open link." He said and looked at the rest of us. "Anyway let's head out." The lions immediately head up the way they came. Shiro headed out as well and we followed closes in Proust when he all the sudden stopped. Four figures stood in front of us weapons drawn but all were cloaked. All the sudden one of them started throwing daggers, we jumped out the way and took cover. Hunk and I drew our guns and fired back. The four masked men dodged our fire and split up. Keith drew his sword and Shiro's arm was activated.

"Blue, Red move R4." Keith and I nodded before jumped into the line of fire. My rifle turned into two guns as I shot some of the daggers out of the air. My shield appeared on my arm as I got onto the ground. Keith ran up and jumped on it before I shot him up into the air. Keith throws his sword at the guy and landed before grabbing his sword once more. The guy grabbed two long daggers and swung at Keith. I grabbed my guns once more and fired at him before one of them pulled out a long piste and fired. I ran up the wall, dodging the fire before shooting back my own.

He took cover behind a pillar as an ax all the sudden flew past my face. The big one flew at me as I dodged him. He grabbed the ax and charged at me before Gold slammed his hammer were he stood. The guy immediately moved out of the way with speed that should not be given to someone his size. The fourth one came out and immediately Shiro went for him. The second one came back out and fired again.

I fired at him and he dodged my fired before giving back my fire. Then I saw a clip on the cloak, immediate I aimed and fired. It fell and revealed who or what it was yours. My eyes widen and so did my teammates. The person was not Galra but a female Duhua. She has long purple hair in a ponytail and dark blue skin, her irises were yellow, along with long purple nails. She raised her gun and fired, I flipped back and fired back at her with my two guns.

I flipped the guns in my hand causing them to reload before firing again. The ax guy throws his ax at me before I jumped out the way. Hunk fired his gun at him and turned it into a hammer as he jumped and slammed it down.

"Fall back!" The one fighting Shiro yelled and kicked him into a nearby wall, causing it to crack. The dagger guy through one last one before him and the big guy ran off.

"Bala!" The leader yelled and she nodded before firing at the pipes above us. Hunk and I jumped out the way as they fell down. We coughed as it caused dust and dirt to go everywhere. Our visors activated as it was hard to breathe. Soon as it settled we looked around to find where the attackers went. We all just looked at each other and where the four attackers were gone.

"Mierda," I whispered see that there was no way to follow them. Shiro nodded signaling that we need to leave so we followed him out to the ship. The red lion was passing back and forth as Blue and the black lion tried to calm her down while the gold lion just stood there confused. Soon as we walked out her head snapped up and she leaped onto of her paladin.

"Ow good to see you to girl." He grunted before she let him sit back up. Coran landed nearby allowing us to load up before we flew off. I took off my helmet and fell into my chair.

"What happened down there? I didn't want to ask because you sounded busy but what happened?" Coran asked as we all sat at our stations.

"Galra well agents of Galra but the thing was they were another species."

"This is new, the Galra wanted only full-blood members to fight for them. They never had any other species fight pe dies them. They won't even let Galra hybrids fight, we need to keep an eye on this closes."

"I agree when we get back we will look some stuff up to see if there are any more agents we should see," Shiro said before sitting down with a sigh. White nodded and we flew out of the area, thankfully the ship had enough of the Allura power allowing us to get back to the house quickly.

Once we landed, we all headed to our rooms and got a shower before we headed back down to look up any more agents that were not from a Galra heritage. We found about 100 members in the end that are from another species some I have never heard of. That's when I found the one with the gun.

"Bala Lora, species Duhua. Her planet has been fighting against the Galra since the start of the war though it seems as if that her family joined the fight a few decades ago and helped the Galra take over there planet. The empire let her join a team of other fighters that were not Galra species. They called the team the Fakit, let's look at it later we had a long day." Shiro said and we all nodded.

"Same." We turned around to see Raven sit down in her seat and smacked her head on the table.

"Why what happened at the clinic?"

"I told JoJo dropped down a hay bale from the loft what I didn't mean was drop it on me!"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, though I did get a kick out of it because he panicked and ran straight into a pole because he was running in circles after he saw what he did. Henry one of his mates was laughing his head off at it but still helped." She said and I just laughed.

"Sounds like we all had a rough day anyway Raven you helping with dinner," Hunk asked as he started walking up the stair.

"Sure."

"I can help too," I said and we all looked at me. "What?"

"You sure last time you set the sink on fire and I are the ones who can control fire and I wasn't even home," Keith said and I just glared at him.

"Really that was one time."

"You did that back at Garrison too when we didn't even have powers."

"You guys went to Garrison?"

"Ya, Pidge, Hunk and I were teammates and so did Keith but he was kicked out?"

"You were what!" I have never seen Keith go so pale was a sheet of paper when Shiro yelled.

"Uh got to go!" He said and took off as Shiro chased after him. We all just laughed and headed to the kitchen. And no I didn't burn down the kitchen this time.   
*  
*  
*

"We meet four of the Paladins today, I do have to say the Blue one is kind of cute and has a good shot."

"Don't get too attached Bala," Kasaia said and I just sighed.

"We meet the two when Sendak was captured." Setha explained.

"Which ones?" Masi asked and crossed his giant arms.

"We made eye contact with the green one and the grey one before we took off though there is something strange about the grey one, Rogue I think is what they call her," Ganco said looking up from his computer.

"I notice that as well about Red, his scent seemed off," Gemo said cleaning his dagger.

"That doesn't matter, we will meet them again. Another day though, now we must prepare our next meeting." He said and I just smiled.


	11. Fear

I ducked as the staff swung over my head. I tried to kick their feet out from under them but they flipped backwards. They stood in a defensive position before swing their staff around. I swung mine, blocking the their attacks. All the sudden they dropped to the ground and swung their staff, taking my feet out from under me. I landed on my back and a buzzer went off. 

"Princess wins." The computer said and I groaned. 

"Good try Raven," Allura said and offered me a hand. I took it and stood up next to her. 

"A staff may not be a double blade but it still works the same way. Also remember to keep an eye on where your opiate will be so something like that won't happen, again." 

A few days earlier, a Galra soldier got me pretty good on the head with staff sending me flying. Hunk was amazed that I didn't have a conclusion must be the add protection that Pidge added but I did get a pretty good not to the head. 

"Now go get a shower so I can braid it." She said and started walking away. 

"I don't remember those terms," I said and she held up a device. 

"If I win I can get ice cream for breakfast and if you win you can do my hair anyway you want." 

"Now go get a shower." She ordered and walked out. I groaned and headed up to my room. Grey and Popo where wrestling on the ground, well Grey just laid on the ground trying to grab Popo with her mouth as Popo was slapping her on the face. 

"Don't be too ruff," I said and walking into my bathroom. I stripped down, and looked in the mirror and sighed. I wish I can wear more tops but if I want to hide them shirts and long sleeves are the way. 

I hopped in and washed out my hair. About 15 minutes later I hoped out and put a towel around me and my hair headed to my closet. I put on shorts and a t shirt before threading back to the bathroom where I took out the towel on my hair. 

"Where is my..." Then I remembered who might have it. "Keith!! Do you have my air dryer!" I yelled and looked out my room.

"Ya!" 

"Can I have it!" He walked up the stairs and went to his room. A few minutes later he was back out with my blue hair dryer. 

"Thank you!" I said and headed back in. I brushed out my hair and dried it. Once it was done and headed into my room and picked up Popo before heading down stairs with Grey behind us. 

"Which you making Hunk?" I said and sat down watching him cook. 

"Some cake with cookie dough." Hunk said and turned around, quickly his smile turned to annoyance. "Why are you on my kitchen island?" He said. 

"Because I can." I said and leaned back trying to be cool. All the sudden I lost my balance and tried to recover but failed and the ground became my new home. 

"You ok?" Hunk asked as Popo jumped down and was patting my face. 

"Ya." 

"You going to get up?" 

"No." 

"Raven!" I sat up and started Popo at the same time. 

"Oh there you are," Alllura said and walked in. 

"Come on I'll braid your hair in the living room." 

"Ok, just don't do anything crazy." I said and got up following her out. We sat down on the floor. I watched the tv as Allura worked her magic. She found out that I don't do much style with my hair and wanted to doing something to it since everyone else on the house has short hair. I denied it at first since I'm not use to someone doing my hair and the touch but then we did a change for training. 

From what you can tell, I lost badly. 5 rounds, lost all of them with some form slam to the ground. I think I'm just prone to falling. I fell off the island today, have slipped a few times and fell or slide down the stairs at least once a week. Ya, I'm defiantly a klutz. 

"Alright done." She said and I walked up to the mirror. 

"I thought you where going to go over board." I said looking at the French braid that I have no idea how to do. 

"Well I know you are not much of a fashion person so I though simple." She said and stood behind me. 

"Your welcome." She said when there was a scream. 

"Lance oe le tama a se au!" Lance zipped out of the kitchen with an Hunk behind him. What ever Lance did much have really pushed it if Hunk is that pissed. 

"Mierda! Mierda!" Lance kept yelling as he ran. I think it was Spanish in some form of cursing. I do know almost all of us know a second language expect for Pidge. Though she says hers is cursing which Shiro hates and always tells us off. 

"You two knock it off." Allura said and ran after them. 

"Space mom not happy." I said and Grey agreed. Something was going up stairs and we looked out to see Green walking up with their head held high. 

"Green what are you...." but stopped myself to see Green holding a sleeping Pidge by the back of her shirt. 

"Continue." I said and she trotted up before disappear. Grey looked at me and I immediately shook my head. 

"No you will not." I said and walked out back with Grey protesting that I'm her cub for a reason. The horses nickered at me as I walked up. Stella and I have a big comparison soon so we have been practicing a lot lately and need a day off. Soon as she saw me she galloped up winning with the other two closely behind. 

"Hi guys." I said and patted Stella's neck. 

"I'll be right back." I said and ran into the barn really fast. Grey and Stella looked stared each other before I ran back out with Stella's bridle. Immediately she was pacing back and forth until I jumped over the fence. She put her head down and let me put the bridle on her. 

I jumped onto her back and turned her around and took off. Grey chased after us and soon came up right next to us as we galloped across the field. We jumped over the fence and headed off down the trails before going back to a walk. We walked for about 30 minutes as I tried to dodge branches and almost a few spiders since Stella was so tall. I just dodged a banana spider when I got a call and had to come to a stop. 

"Hello?" 

"Raven where are you?" Shiro asked. 

"I'm out on a trail why?"

"Ok, I was just wondering where you were." 

"Sounds like you had a Dad panic moment?" 

"Stop, Stop right now." I just laughed, we all know he know he gets annoyed when we call him that but we all know he loves it . 

"Any way head back, please." 

"Ok on my way." I said and hung up. I put my phone away and we took off. We got back to house and Shiro and Black was waiting for me. 

"Next time you do that please tell me." He said as I jumped off.

"Sorry, I always did that back when I lived with my uncle." 

"That's ok," He said and put his hand on my shoulder. We walked into the barn to find, Hunk and Lance were working on a dirt bike. 

"Your not trying to kill Lance any more Hunk?" 

"No." 

"What exactly did he do?" 

"I might have dropped the cake mixes." Oh that's explains a lot, don't mess with Hunk and his cooking. 

"Doesn't usually Keith help you?" I asked. 

"Ya but he had gymnastics, plus knowing Pidge she would had something high tech and I dirt bike doesn't need that. Also Gold doesn't have thumbs. Sorry boy." The lion just grumbled as Blue laughed. 

"Why am I not good for the job." Lance said as I took off Stella's bridle and began brushing her down. 

"No you are, it's just Keith has a little bit more expects then you that's all." Hunk said and the two started arguing. 

"Hey Raven quick question." Shiro asked leaning on the wall with Black laying down at his feet and Grey handed me a cloth to wipe Stella's face. 

"Ya what's up?" 

"When we first meet, were you actual going to shoot me?" There was a clanking sound of Lance dropping a wrench and Hunk staring at us. Even the lions looked startled by the state meant. 

"Um, that reminds me I got to go do something." I said and quickly tried to walk out but was stopped by Black. Immediately Grey growled and stood in front of me protectively, seeing my discomfort. 

"Wait I want to hear this, you did what?"Lance said. 

"Maybe we can talk about this later." 

"No, this is something we need to discuss, even if Lance and Hunk are here." Shiro said. 

"It wasn't even a real gun, it was a pellet gun and no I wasn't." 

"Didn't your uncle teach you?" 

"No he didn't, now can I go." 

"Ya but you Uncle is the General..." Hunk said and stood up as I stepped from side to side. 

"Hey guys that's enough that's all..." Shiro said seeing my anxiousness. 

"Ya I though that..." 

"I'm afraid of guns! Ok, I'm afraid of guns! Every time I hear one I panic, happy!" I yelled and walked out. I could hear them calling for me and Grey closes behind me but I didn't stop. 

I ran into my room with Grey running in before locking the door. Popo jumped out of her castle and jumped next to me on the bed. I scooped her up into my arms and nuzzles my face into her fur. She began to purr and put her face under my chin, calming me down though it didn't last long. 

There was a knock on the door and Lance spoke, "Raven?" 

"Go away!!" 

"Raven please open up." Hunk said said concurred. 

"No!" 

"Raven, we need to talk about this. Whatever is going on we need to know." Shiro said calmingly. I looked up to see Grey staring at me with her large yellow eyes. I nodded to her and she walked over to the door, unlocking it. It slowly opened as the three walked in. Hunk shut the door as Shiro sat down in front of me. 

"Raven why are you afraid of guns?" He asked. I didn't say anything until a few minutes later. 

"They just haunt me really, I remember the sound of a pistol when they used to it to kill my mum." It was quiet and I continued. 

"The people did it also used it torture me over and over again, the same gun. Any other gun doesn't but for some reason a pistol, it scares the hell out of me." I said and looked up at Shiro. 

"That's why I didn't shoot you, because I was to scare too." 

"That's under stable, we all fear things." Lance said and but a hand on my shoulder. 

"Why don't you guys have a movie night?" Shiro said and we all looked up. 

"Allura and I are going out and won't be back late and Coran won't be back until tomorrow from Chicago." Shiro offered. 

"Sure," Hunk said and I nodded and stood up, not letting go of Popo. We all headed to the game room where the projector was. 

Pidge and Keith came in and we all crowded around. Lance and Pidge where on the couch while Keith Hunk and I laid on the ground. Shiro and Allura left shorty after and we watched Moana when Hunk asked something. 

"Who wants to eat all the ice-cream in the fridge?" We all looked at him and at each other before we all bolted to the kitchen.


	12. The Bet

_I looked around, it was dark, musty. Where am I thought._

_"I know who you are." I spun around and the man with glowing purple eyes stared at me._

_"Little one."_

_"What are you want!?" I yelled._

_"You know exactly what I'd want." He said and drew a long purple sword, it looked... familiar. I gritted my teeth and drew my blade. He charged, and I followed suit. Our swords collided, we stared one another when he kicked me down._

_I looked up to only see a sword slash across my face._

I sat up panting as sweat dripped down my face. I reached up to my face, nothing was there. No cut, no scar there. I looked around, I'm fine, I'm in my own room and he's not here. I thought and throw the covers off me.

I pulled a hoodie over my shirt and walked downstairs. I need some tea, I thought and headed for the kitchen. There already was hot water ready and I grabbed a tea bag in. The tv was playing in the living room and I walked in to see what was going on. The news was on about a street race as I sat down and watched when something all the sudden jumped onto the couch.

"Watch the tea!" I yelled has Green and Grey wrestled each other on the ground. I just shook my head as Pidge laughed.

"What's going on?" Hunk asked as he walked in with tired eyes we stayed up a bit late. Gold looked around him and soon joined the other two.

"Raven is complaining because someone nearly knocked over her tea." She said in a fake British accent.

"Shut up," I said and kicked her while she just laughed.

"Guys it is too early! And my stomach hurts from all the ice cream!!" Lance yelled from his room.

There was a knock on the front door and immediately the lions scattered not know who it was. The three of us looked at each other and Hunk walked over and opened.

"Coran how are you!"

"Good my boy," Coran said and walked in.

"How was Chicago?" Pidge asked as we got up and walked over.

"Good, made contact with the Nava people. Their leader will be coming to earth in a few months for the Universal Leaders meeting." He said and put his coat on the hanger as Hunk brought his bag in. Chicago is like the central hub for contacting other life forms.

"Oh great," Allura said with Shiro close behind her.

"Did you tell them that I'm sorry I couldn't make it." She said.

"I did, and they understood," Coran said and took his bag to his room.

"Keith, Lance get up!" Shiro called through the speaker. Yes, we have one of those, I want to break it. There was a groan and the two got up trotting downstairs with the lions closes behind them as Popo rode on Blue's back. I picked her up and put her on my shoulder. Popo curled herself around my neck and nuzzles my face before settling in the back of my hoodie.

 

"So what do we have planned for today?" Keith asked rubbing his face. He took my tea out my hand and drank the rest.

"Hey!" I said and smacked him in the back of the neck. The boy didn't even flinch and held the cup.

"Today is a free day," Shiro said and took the cup from Keith before heading into the kitchen.

"Alright well I'm heading back to bed," Lance said and left. I shook my head and headed upstairs to grab some clothes to ride. I got changed and was putting my belt on when small footsteps came running to the door and opened.

"Hey, I have a question?" Pidge said.

"Ya, what's up."

"Do you have any that are small enough riding pants?" I spun around and stared at her.

"Wait you serious."

"Ya. Do you have any?" I nodded and ran across my room and into my closet looking through my boxes of old clothes.

"Here," I said and walked out. "You really want to try and ride?"

"Ya, I think it will be fun." She said and I nodded.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the barn." She nodded and walked off. I ran downstairs and put my boots on before heading out to the barn.

I called the horses and they came running down. I brought Stella and Star in and put them in their stalls. I groomed both of them and tacked up Star with my extra saddle.

Pidge came in 15 minutes later with a pair of smaller paddock boots that she had. I told the guys they would need them around the horses. Lance thought I was bluffing until Stella stepped on him. I never head a boy scream so loud. It was quite entertaining I do have to say.

"What took you so long?" I asked and lead Star out before tossing her a helmet.

"I couldn't figure out how to put the pants on." I just laughed and grabbed the lung line.

"Do you want to do compete or just ride?" I asked.

"Just ride, I don't want to do that whole, jump and somehow to make it over the other side." She said and I laughed.

I showed her the tack and where everything was and where her hands are supposed to be. When she finally got it I lead her into the ring where we got started. Star is such a good teacher, I would put her on Stella for kicks and laughed but Pidge would never forgive me.

"There you go," I said as Pidge walked around with her hands out not holding the reins.

"Go pidge!" Immediately she grabbed the saddle and I turned around as Star came to a halt.

"Your recording!" Pidge yelled, Shiro and Allura where on the sidelines, Shiro had his phone in hand.

"What your mother would want to know."

"No!"

"Too late!" She groaned and covered her already red face, I just laughed.

"It's fine, just ignore them," I said and she nodded. The rest of the time was fine, Shiro and Allura just watched the rest of the time. After 20 minutes Pidge was exhausted by the end of it.

"How do you do this all the time?" She said and sat on the ground as I untacked Star.

"I thought it was easy."

"Ha! Well, you got it wrong then." I said and walked Star out to wash her down before turning her out. I came back in and Pidge was still laying on the ground. I just shrugged and got Stella ready. I jumped on her and headed out to the ring. We flatted for a bit before working on some lengthening, shortening, circles before I came back to the walk.

 

I picked up the canter and went over the set of cavaleties. I did that a few times, before heading to the big stuff.

"Let's go," I said and kicked her forward. Stella took off as we headed to a blue vertical. We cleared it easily, and took the long route before coming up to the 3 to the 1. I had whoa for the 1 since she was like, let's try and do a bounce. We came out good and kept going toward a black oxer. We cleared it easily and galloped up to the rainbow vertical. Stella saw the big one so we rode up and got it easily.

I went over a few more verticals and oxers for it was done for the day. Pidge was final up and was watching on the sidelines. I walked out before jumping off. She tossed me the helmet as I walked into the barn. I untacked Stella and cooled her down. I put my tack and stuff away before Pidge and I head back in.

"Usually it's Raven who stinks but you too now," Lance said and Pidge slapped him in the stomach. I just rolled my eyes and ran upstairs for a shower.

Once I was done I got into sweatpants and a tank. I was about to walk through the door when I stopped. They were showing, I sighed and walked back putting a jacket on to cover it before heading back out.

I jumped onto the couch with Hunk and Pidge. Coran whistling echoed throughout the house. Shiro and Allura where probably in the mission room going over the the the information we already have gone over but something was off. It was quiet too quiet.

"Where's Keith and Lance?"

"They both went out," Pidge said as Hunk and her were looking at something. I nodded and looked at whatever it was, code? I don't know.

"Do you guys ship them?" I asked and the typing stopped.

"Yes 100%."

"No, never in a million years." Hunk said, before getting startled as Pidge's head snapped over.

"Hunk you know they are." She said and crossed her arms.

"No, Lance absolutely hates the guy."

"Ya right, I see they way Keith sees Lance. Orrr." I said and sat up. "Are you just jealous because Lance would spend more time with Keith then you."

Hunk groaned and shook his head, "nope still not happening."

"You know what we will make a bet," Pidge said, Hunk and I just looked at each other before turning back to her.

"Raven and I win we get 20 bucks each if by the end of this year they get together. But if you win we both pay you 20 bucks." I could just see the wheels were turning in his head.

"Alright." He said and shook her hand. "Deal." He shook mine as well before they looked back at the computer.

We sat there for a bit before the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other as Coran walked over and opened it.

"Hello, I'm looking for Ms. Raven." A French man said and I stood up recognizing the voice.

"Victor?!" I said and slowly walked over.

"Ms. Raven!" He said and walked in and hugged me.

"Hey how did you find my house?" I asked as he gave me a faire la bise and he let go.

"Willow told me about and I wanted to see how you were doing. As that you have been practicing, your dressage."

"Yes, I have. I was doing some earlier before doing some jumping."

"Good very good." He said and there was a meow trotting down the stairs. "And there's the little one," Victor said and scooped her up.

"Um, who is this." We looked over and saw Allura and Shiro walked in.

"Oh, guys this is my trainer, Victor," I said and Shiro walked up.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Victor said and shook his hand.

"You too, I'm Shiro." And pulled out his hand on Allura's back. "This is my girlfriend Allura."

"Hello."

"Coran, Allura's Uncle. Pidge the little one and Hunk." He said and Pidge just waved as Hunk and Coran shook his hand.

"We also have two other teens, Keith and Lance."

"Oh lovely and you have kids who have parents in the military, am I correct?"

"Yes, most are retired but the kids wanted to stay in the US for school since they lived here all their lives."

"Oh that's great, what do you do out of this."

"I was in the military for a few years and with the arm and everything but I am an English teacher at Raven's high school."

"That's good and thank you for your service," Victor said and Shiro nodded in thanks.

"Well I better be off, I will see you in a few weeks at Tryon." He said and handed Popo off to me.

"Will do, tell Willow I said hi."

"Will do, bye sweetheart. Nice to meet all of you."

"You too," Shiro said.

"Bye!" I yelled as Coran shut the door.

"He seems nice," Pidge said awkwardly.

"He's French," Allura said and Shiro's head snapped over. "What I'm just stating the obvious and he's too old for me." She said as he walked away offended.

"Oh okayyyy." He said sarcastically waving his hand had he walked away as Allura chased after him.

"Who's ready for school tomorrow!" Coran said and we all groaned.

"Oh stop complaining, anyway I'm making Tacos." He said and walked into the kitchen.

"No! Last time you burned them." Hunk said and ran after him.

"How do you burn Tacos?" Pidge asked and I just struggled.

This house old never gets old, I thought and sat down next to her as she hacked into the Garrison. Never ever old.


	13. Fakit

"Wahoooo!" Lance yelled as their sirens blared as they raced through Tokyo heading back to the ship. The Galra tried to invade the capital and that's when the team got the call. Along with Japan forces they were able to drive them out quite quickly which usually would take longer but what every makes it easier and let Raven get home for some sleep is fine by her.

"Hey! No cutting off Blue," Keith yelled as Lance sped around him. The blue lion stuck its tongue out at the red lion making it let out a low growl. 

"Snooze you lose." Lance yelled and sped off with Keith closely behind him. 

"Guys knock it off." Shiro yelled and sped after them. 

"You think they will be fine?" Hunk asked as we watch the three disappear. 

"It's Blue and Red, what ever happens they will live and work together because nearly dying is the only way they will. Plus Black it's there so strangling will be at a minimum." Pidge said to ensure him while Raven just laughed. 

"Lets get back to Princess and White before they worry about us too." Raven said and drove ahead of them, there was a thud on top of the car. 

"Grey get off your going to great a dent in it!" Raven yelled, the lioness let out a rumble before jumping off and ruining next to her paladin. 

"Good girl. G what's the fastest route back." Raven asked as Pidge was looking through her maps. 

"One sec." Pidge said and put her car on automatic so she can look up the location and routed. 

"Ok I got it sending now." She said and got back to the wheel. They drove through an intersection when Pidge looked over. Her eyes widen and she was about to yell when a black SUV coming barreling at her. Raven turned around heard breaks and screams and looked back. 

"G!" Raven yelled as she watch Pidge's car get slammed into and flipping in the air before hitting the ground. It kept rolling before swaying and landed upside down. The green lion slammed on it's breaks and ran after her paladin with both the grey and gold lion closely behind the her.

"Team come in! G has been hit, I repeat G is hit. We are...dang it, where is Black when you need him." Hunk said as he followed closely behind Raven as she spun around back to the crash while trying to figure out where they were.

"We have your location Gold and medics are on the way for the other vehicle. The others are on there way as we are as well," Princess said through the coms. 

The two drove of to their fellow teammate's car as two of the three lions got to work on getting the Green paladin out. The gold lion and green lion ripped of the door before the smaller of the two lions climbed inside. The green lion pulled out Pidge and leaned her against the car. 

"Rogue go check the other car." Hunk said as he got out and ran to Pidge's side. Raven nodded and ran over with Grey closely behind her toward the other car. People where taking videos and pictures of the seen unfolding. 

"Hey you alright!" Raven called and ran up to the window of the car. There was no answered through the black window. Raven nodded as Grey walked up. Grey grabbed the car door with her jaws before ripping it completely off. Raven looked inside but no one was there. 

"Did someone run out the car?" Raven asked but everyone shook there head. 

"Guys no one was in the car." She said and waited for an order. 

"Alright keep an eye out as Gold tends to G. I have a feeling of what we are all thinking." Shiro said, Raven nodded and ran over back to Pidge and Hunk. 

"She ok?" Raven asked. 

"I'm fine." Pidge said as Hunk looked at her leg. 

"She will be, thankfully our cars are meant to take a hit like that," He said. "So just keep watch." Raven rolled her eyes and stood guard with her bow in hand. Grey took off to check the premiere. 

Raven kept her eyes out as Hunk was working. The people kept taking pictures and videos but Raven has no choice to ignore it and constraint at the situation at hand. It's really annoying when you are trying to do your job.

Something is not right, she though as she looked around. Grey came back and didn't see anything but she was tense. Making them both be on alert and good think they were. 

Raven fired her bow as a short spear came hurling at her. The explosion knocked it down and Raven notched another arrow ready. All the sudden the spear whipped back to where ever it came from. 

"I believe this is yours Setha." 

"Thank you Ganco."

"Who are you!" Raven order, Hunk already had his gun in hand. Pidge was leaning on green with her bayard in hand. 

"I don't think we need to." A large purple alien with red eyes and ram like horns walked out from the dark. 

"That's the guy I took on during my mission with Black, Red and Blue." Hunk whispered next to Raven. 

"Ya but I don't think they know our names, Masi." The alien women said with blue skin walked out. 

"I think we know enough." Pidge said and stood at Raven's other side. 

"You sure your ok?" 

"I think I'm better then ok." She said as her bayard activated. 

"6 against 3, your out numbered." Raven yelled as the three lions let out a growl.

"Who said it was just us three." Setha said, there was a growl. Three leopards appeared out of the dark and stocked toward us. Grey let out a roar, the nearest giggled with laugher before stopping and snaring. 

"Grey mynd â nhw i lawr yn galed! (Take them down hard!)" Raven yelled and Grey snarled before lunching at the leopards. Hunk fired his gun as Raven shot an arrow. The three dodged the fire before going after the paladins. 

Pidge swung her grappling hook, Ganco dodged it and his arms extended wiping out at her. The two big guns swung their giant weapons at each other as Raven and Setha exchanged blades. 

3rd pov. Lance, Keith and Shiro 

"They should be around the next two turns so be ready!" Shiro order as they got closer to their team members. All the sudden something ran out in front of them. The lions let out a growl and stood in front of their paladins. The paladins got out to see three leopards sitting there in the middle of the road. 

"What the hell?" Keith said still sitting on his bike. The red lion let out a warning growl and stood in front of Keith. Shiro walked up and took a closer look at the bigger one with the black lion staying close to him. 

"Galra tech. Shiro said and swung his arm blocked an attack as the black lion lunged at the one in front of them. It snarled and went for the black lion. 

Shiro rolled as a sword swung above his head. He then blocked the sword and kicked they sword man back. Kasasia, the leader of Fakit, the different species of aliens that work for the Galra and the only one on the team with Galra blood. 

"You go some strength for a human," Kasasia and gripped his sword. 

"Then you should meet my teammates," Shiro said before rushing toward him. Kasasia quickly followed and swung his sword as Shiro lowered his shoulder and barreled right for him with a battle cry.

Raven pov. 

I ducked as one of Setha's spears flew over my head. I grabbed it midair and speared it back. She grabbed it midair and smirked but shrieked as an arrow sliced her hand causing her to draw the spear. I fired another and flipped back trying to get some distance between us. 

Setha picked up her spear and stalked before giving a battle cry and charging. I gritted my teeth and went rapid fire until my bow turned into a double blade. I spun it around before swinging it straight at her. Setha blocked it with her two spears and we locked. 

"They seriously put a child on the battle field." She said and I growled. 

"I'm not a child, I'm a paladin of Voltron." 

"That's my line!" Pidge yelled and I just smirked. Setha looked over giving me time for an attack. I kicked her straight in the stomach, causing her to stumble back. Setha tried to block with her spears as I spun kicking her completely down. My blade went to a bow and I notched a stun arrow. 

"Night, night." I said and about to fire when a body slammed into me. We both hit the ground hard and rolled across the asphalt before we came to a stop. 

"You alright?" Lance asked as he helped me up. 

"Ya." I said and looked over, my eyes widen. I flipped back as he leaped backwards and fired his rifle back before it turned into two pistols. Lance looked at me conserved, I nodded tell it was ok and he fired. His gun doesn't make the classic bullet shot sounds of pistols but more of the pew pew kind. 

I fired my bow as Bala fired her gun at us. Keith landed not to far as a flying Pidge came at him. Though thankfully he caught her and stayed on his feet. Keith put her down but soon they had to take cover as fired became upon then. Shiro end up with them some time but the lions where nowhere in sight though you could hear the snarls and sounds of fire nearby. Also, Hunk was know where in sight.

"Look they are all here." The only Galra, Kasasia said as his team stood behind him as he looked straight at me. "I didn't know you had a female on the team." 

"What does that have to do with anything." I yelled as Pidge glared at him next to me. Keith took a step-in front of us spinning his bayard before it turned into a scythe and stuck it into the ground. I'm not even kidding when I saw it's big, but it's almost had big as Pidge and I'm not from her. 

"It doesn't, just glad it see some equality." 

"Ya says the one who works for an empire who wants to take over the whole universe." Lance said and rises his rifle while I notched my bow. Where's Hunk? I though and was looking around when I spotted him. Ohh, this is going to be fun. 

"And this planet will be the next." He said and raised his sword pointing at us. 

"Ya tell that to Gold." I said, Kasasia looked at me confused. There was a battle cry and they all looked up. Hunk was in middle air with his hammer above his head. Gemo the one that Keith was fight all the sudden turned into a dust cloud and swarmed his team. Hunk slammed down and the dust blew back but nothing was there. 

Hunk looked up at us confused as Lance and I looked around to see if they teleported above us somewhere. A few seconds later the lions came running back to us. I put my bayard away and petted Grey as she rubbed my face with hers. 

"The leopards disappeared too, they retreat." Shiro said with his hand on top of the black lion's head. 

"Galra aren't known for that." Keith said and we all looked at each other before we looked up to see the ship landed near us. 

"They aren't not but let's get the damage sorted," Allura did and we all groaned. We put all the cars into the ship with Hunk's and Shiro's car dragging Pidge's destroyed one onto the ship. Coran said it will take at least a week to fix it. 

To be honest I don't know how but it's Altean tech and I don't know how that shit works. We have body healing pods where near death human is fine the next day sooo. Magic baby, magic. We picked up the rest of Pidge's car before it was all clear and we headed out. Though when we got home we got change and went back to business. 

"I know we looked into the Galra's other species, but we didn't do enough research. So, dig into anything you can find about the team that stocked us." Allura said and we got to work. 

After about two hours we finally got all the research we can find. I leaned back and looked at the cloak. Fun fact can't read it, it's in Altean and we are too lazy to put up an earth time clock. 

"Hey what time is it," I asked and looked around. Hunk was sprawled in his chair past out. Lance curled up was about two doze off, Keith was leaned back with his eyes close. Pidge had her glasses on the table and her head in her arms. Pretty much everyone was exhausted and could not wait for bed. 

"It's three in the morning." Lance groaned and curled up even more. 

"Let's head to bed everyone, you guys can have school off tomorrow." 

"Ya," Pidge with out even moving. Soon enough we all filled out and headed off to bed. I jumped on my bed, pull the covers over me and pass out. You want to know what I did the next morning. Went to school because I forgot, I'm very smart person.


	14. Missing

I woke up the next morning, did my morning route be before coming down stairs. Pidge gave me a wave and went back to watching the coffee brew. I heated up some water before making myself some tea before heading out to the stables. When I came back Keith was there and had a cup in his hand. We all were exhausted from the night before with Pidge's car and everything.

"Guys we need to get going." Pidge said and we looked at the clock.

"Who wants to get the other two?" I said.

"Nope, leave them behind." Pidge said and walked into the garage. Keith just shrugged and followed suit.

"Guess I'm driving," I said with the two already in, I got in and we pulled out. Within 20 minutes we pulled up and got parked when me and Pidge looked back. Keith was passed out in the back seat us by his backpack as a pillow.

Pidge and I looked at each other when I saw a spark in her eyes. Oh god, I thought when she pulled out her computer and was typing away. In seconds she pulled up the recording of different sounds when I saw the one she was going to click on. I nearly cracked up and pulled my phone out to record when I gave her the thumbs. A air horn went off, immediately Keith screamed and jumped up only to knock his head on the roof of the car.

"I hate you guys," Keith muffled into his backpack as me and Pidge where dying in the front of the car.

"Are...are... are you ok?" I said trying to sound serious, but I was laughing to hard. All he did was just flick us off it didn't help us at all. About 10 minutes later we had calmed down and headed inside.

"What happened to you three?" Autumn asked as we sat down next to them in the hall. We all looked at each other.

"Pidge's car flipped over, had an assassin group try and kill them at 2 along at night." Though I never said it.

"We had something happen at the house, late night doesn't know why Hunk and Lance didn't get up." Keith said, the bell soon rang, and we headed off to class.

Pidge and I got to class though Shiro didn't show up but a sub. Pidge and I looked at each other before I started next Keith.

'Is Allura there?' (R)

'Ya She is.' (K)

'Though she is staring at me funny, ....... oh god she's walking up.' (K) Pidge and I waited a few minutes before he answered.

'Guys.... she just said that we didn't have to come to school.' I looked over to see Pidge just staring at my phone and she slammed her head on the desk.

'Pidge is about to kill herself.' (R)

'I'm about to as well.' (K) in the end we decided to stay the rest of the day. Since miss school meets more work. Pidge and I got our English crossword puzzle done quickly before taking a nap.

The rest of the day was going alright not much work. Leah and I were sitting in math class when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Ross walked over and opened it to reveal Allura.

"I need Raven," She said and looked straight at me. I put all my stuff away before following her out.

"Are Pidge and Keith coming," I asked as she put her hand on my back.

 

"No, just you." She said calmly though I can tell something was wrong. We arrived at the conference room. There were two generals, along with my principal and...

"Uncle Mitch," I said and ran over giving him a hug as Allura left.

"Hey there kid oh."

"When did you get here?"

"I only touched down a few hours ago." He said and seemed happy though why he is here, I don't know. From seeing the generals something is wrong.

"Ms. Raven, I'm General Prorok, this is General Brown." He said and I shook his hand. He was a big guy both were but Prorok looked almost 6.5. I was a little imitated by it all. We all sat down and it all started.

"Do you know that your brother Zander was on a mission?" General Brown said.

"Yes I do, as well that he won't be able to talk to me for about a month," I said, "did something happen?" They all just looked at each other. My mind only went to the one thing I could think off.

"Is he..."

"No, him and his comrades where on a secret mission that is quiet obvious I can't state of." He said mainly gesturing over to Allura and the principle.

"Though we have lost contact with them and now they are missing." My breathing hitched and Mitch put his arm around me.

"I know this is a lot to take in and that you do suffer from an disorder. So if their is anything you need you can come to me and I know Ms. Prince will be there as well," The principle said and I nodded.

"We will not stop until we find your brother," said.

"Thank you," I said and stood up.

"Don't talk about this or it could trigger something. Take care." They said as I walked out with Mitch to meet Allura outside.

"Is everything alright?" She asked and Mitch nodded. 

"Yes though am going to take Raven home for the rest of the evening." 

"I'm fine Uncle." I said and he looked down at me. 

"Are you sure," Mitch asked and I nodded. 

"Ok, I will be here for a few more days, if you need anything call." He said and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Alright, then get to class. I'll meet you after school." Allura said and I nodded before walking off. I could feel them watch as I quickly got out of there and back to math class. Though I just passed it and head into the bathrooms. I went into the big stall door, locking the door.

I couldn't hold it anymore and broke down. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Tears ran down my face, I couldn't take it. He promised that he would come back to me. He said he won't let me go. I just sat there trying to calm myself and got cleaned up when the bell rang. I walked out to meet everyone put on the court yard.

"Hey everything ok?" Leah asked.

"Ya just a parent meeting." I said.

"You sure you seem upset?" Shay asked, Pidge and Keith looked at me worried.

"I'm fine it was long and boring." I said and they believed it.

Though if I were being honest,

I was dying.

6 years ago.........

"Look at that it's the freak," the other guys laughed as I walked past them. I just sighed and tried to ignore them as I got on the bus. I sat in the front, alone and watch the trees as we drove by.

My name is Zander Williams and I'm 14. I am a football player and a part of the ROTC well I'm one of those. I quit football after both my mother and sister went missing three years ago. My mother was found dead the next day, but my sister was still missing. I quit football, so I would have more time to do research. I'm going to find my sister, people tell me that I'm joking right but I'm not. I know she is alive and I can feel, she will come back, she will come home.

People think I'm crazy for thinking for thinking this and my uncle is insane for not stopping me. All we know from the FBI is that the Galra took both of them for a reason we still don't know. Killed my mother sometime around the next day and took my sister.

They have searched for her through every file they could find but no luck. They gave up a year and a half ago and presumed her dead. I know they are wrong, she's alive, she has to be.

The bus stopped at my stop and I jumped off walking down the road to my house. I through my backpack on the couch and pulled my black hair up into a pony tail. No I don't have like long girl hair but I do have a mullet. My real color is blond but I have been dying it black. It made me feel a little closer with both my mother and sister having black hair.

My ROTC commander has tried so much to get me to cut it and dye it back but I'll put it in a bun like the girls, so he gave up. I walked out the house and to the back yard down to our small barn.

Star and Sky nickered as they ran up to me. Uncle Mitch bought a house with a barn because he didn't have the heart to sell them, so we just kept them here. I tossed them some hay before heading back inside. I pulled out my homework and got too it. After a two hours I was done, I headed down to the basement. I turned on the light and it showed my bill board.

It had every piece of information I could fine about my sister's disappearance. I said I will find her and I meant it. I spend about 4 hours down here before my Uncle came down.

"I think that's enough for one night." Mitch said and shut my computer.

"It's Friday night I can stay up." I said and reopened it. He sighed and shut it again.

"No, you are not. You're done, with all of this you're done."

"Wait what!" I said as he took the computer and walked back up.

"Zander your done trying to find Tala." Mitch said put it in the top cabinet.

"Why you always told to do what I believe is right and don't stop looking!"

"I know you did but you don't need to. Not anymore." He said and didn't look at me.

"Why know! Why three years later you tell me when you should have...."

"Because we found her!" It was silent. Wait what....

"Are you?"

"I am," Mitch said and turned around with tears in his eyes which he whipped away. "We found her Zander, we found Tala and she's alive." He said, I was just speech less.

"Your sister is alive, and she is coming home." He said, I still couldn't talk but my eyes spoke for me.

"A rebel group where breaking out prisoners and found her. They had her they say for about two weeks before finding out where she is from and contacted us."

"C...can I come with you?" I said finding my voice.

"No, tomorrow you will be able at the hospital."

"Is she?"

"We don't know what conditions she is in and it might be serious so soon as we land we are heading there." He said and I nodded wiping away stray tears.

"Go get some sleep, I'll call you tomorrow morning and one of the guys will call me and get you." I nodded and head up stairs to my room but stopped. Next to mine was her's. It looked just like it in our old house. I'm glad we did it and I'm glad I can see her smile once more.

Next day

"She doesn't have any physical injuries but the doctors said that she probably suffers from PTSD and she doesn't like a lot of people around her. There will be some security since the public is finding out and news people are outside." Mitch said through the phone.

"Alright what time are they coming to get me?"

"About and hour and a half. Be ready though because some as they come you go. We are trying to make sure that no one sees you come in."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Alright and Zander," Mitch said and there was a pause. "She's be nervous about everything and don't be upset when she doesn't recognize you with your black hair.

"I won't."

"Ok, bye." He said and hanged up.

Ok sit and wait not to bad right. By the end off it I wanted to rip out my hair. When the bell rang, I practically jumped up and ran to the door. Two of Mitch's friends were at the door. I locked up and hopped in and we were off. About 20 minutes later we arrived.

"Why are there so many people and security? "I asked as we drove past the front of the hospital with hundreds of people were outside.

"Your sister is the youngest we have ever recorded getting taken and the only child less the 15 years old to survive of any species with their own age group." The driver Trey said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Also if the Galra found out that she is alive they might take her back." I nodded as we parked up.

"Pull your hood up so no one sees you." I did what I was told and jumped out before we headed to the elevator.

"Zander Williams!" Oh god walk faster, I though and one of them put their hand on my bag leading me away.

"Stand back ma'am."

"How is your sister, what's her condition, how do you feel..." all I heard before the elevator doors shut. I sighed with relief and pulled down my hood. The lead me through the hospital before I came up to the waiting area and did more waiting.

I was there for maybe 20 minutes when the doors opened and I looked up. Uncle Mitch walked out with the doctor and holding a 10 year old girl's hand. She was small for a 10 year old and her hair ran down past her butt.

"Thank you Doc."

"Your welcome and if you need anything call us. It's good to have you back Tala." The girl nodded as the doctor left and she looked over in my direction.

"Do you recognize him?" Mitch asked and knelt down in front of her, I got off the seat and followed suit. She looked at him before back to me. Her big gold eyes stared into my green ones.

"Z..Zander?" She said and I smiled.

"Hey RaRa." I said as tears filled my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before a little body slammed into my causing me to fall on my butt.

"Shshh. It's ok you're safe." I said as tears made there way and I burrowed my face into her hair. I pulled back and she looked up to me with teary eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, your here now." I said and wiped them. She nodded before burrowing her face into my shoulder. I held her tighter and hide my face in her hair again.

"I'm never letting you go."

Present.....

I just stared at the picture on my computer and wiped away stray tears. One of the hospital workers took it and it went viral. After it was taken we went home and life slowly went to normal. Mitch legally adopt us a week later and we changed our names.

I chose Raven because it was a nick name from my mother gave me. Zander kept his but soon after we disappeared from news anchors. They were told we moved to Whales with a nonexistent relative. The Williams kids disappeared but one Iverson kid might soon be in the spot light again.

He promised that he wouldn't let me go. He waited 3 years and tired his best to find me. Zander never gave up on me and I won't with him.

"Raven dinner!"

"Coming!" I yelled and looked back at the picture. I'll find you Zander.

"Raven," I slammed my computer shut and looked up as Allura stood in the door.

"You ok?"

"Ya."

"Ok, better hurry before Lance eats all the garlic knots." She said and walked out but poked her head in. 

"If you need to talk we can talk ok?" She said and I nodded before she disappeared. 

"Lance you already had two fatty!" (Pidge)

"I'm not fat!"

"Save some for me!" I yelled before running down stairs.


	15. It's ok

I pulled out the house and headed off toward the town. I jammed out to my music when Autumn called me. 

"Hell..." 

"Where are you!" All the sudden she yelled, startling me. 

"I'm was busy ok! Sorry not my fault Sky got out the pasture!" I yelled back. 

"Calm down Autumn, you know she is always late," I heard Leah say.

"I know but I'm hungry." 

"Must because when your hungry, the beast is out." Leah said again said before hearing a smack and an Ow. 

"Just get here quick!" She yelled before hanging up. She must be hungry if she is that angry. I picked up the pass and pulled up to the Chick-fil-A. I could see the gang waiting in the Chick-fli-A parking lot. 

"Yaaa! Let's go!" Autumn said and ran inside. I just shook my head as we walked inside. We order our food before sitting down. Thankful Autumn had calm down because she knows her 12 pack of grilled chicken nuggets with her large fries where on the way. 

"Ok, so when do you guys want to do the sleep over," Shay asked. 

"I'm free expect for in three weeks when I headed up for the Eventing show. Also why is Drake here." I asked pointed at him sitting next to his sister and Shay. 

"Because I didn't feel driving so I would pay for food if he drove me." She said as our food was place down and we said thank you. 

"First of all," I said bitting into my chickens house, "Who's house are we doing it at?" That's when they all pointed to me, I just glared back. 

"Look none of us have been at your new house but from pictures it looks awesome so there. Also Shay's man would be there." Autumn said and Shay started blushing really hard. 

"Oh come on Shay just ask him out." Drake said trying to convince her. 

"Ya but I don't think he likes me back." She said and hid her face. 

"Shay if it makes you feel better he likes you back." I said She she peeled out. 

"Are you serious?" 

"I'm dead serious." I said and pulled her hands away from her face. "He really likes you and I can tell he is just as scared to ask you." 

"He...he is." 

"Yes, now eat your salad we will talk about this at the sleepover." 

"Is Pidge doing it?"

"Ya, she just had robotics for a team thinking coming up so she couldn't make it to lunch." 

"Ok, so what do you guys want to do." 

"Well I found out you had four wheelers and bikes..." 

"No! You flip my four wheeler some how, you did that last month at my house." Leah said. 

"Not my fault." 

"You were doing donuts in our backyard." Drake said, Autumn grabbed a French fry and throw it at him. It hit his face and landed in his lap before he picked it up and ate it. 

The next 30 minutes we talked about what we want to do and when. We decided the week before my horse show to do it. After we got milkshake and ice cream and sat back down. 

"So I'll pick up the chips."

"I got ice cream." We starting listing what we wanted. I looked out in the window. Cars were driving by at normal speeds when all the sudden you can hear a speeding car coming by. Oh god it's probably a racer. The cars started turning when a black corvette came speeding by and slammed into a grey mini van and a SUV. People screamed and everyone looked out the window though no one took action. 

"Sh*t!" I said and jumped out my seat, running out the door to the reck. A few people were also running over to help. I could see the gas was leaking from the corvette and there was smoke, which means. 

"Get them out now! The cars are going to ignite!" I yelled and people started taking action. Someone pulled the man out from the corvette. I and another helped a guy with his wife from SUV. I helped the wife sit down on the curb who was holding her broken elbow. 

I looked back to see all three cars on fire. Sirens can be heard in the back ground as emergency people were coming. My friends ran up to ask me if everyone was ok. 

Thankfully no one died but I think the women in the van had to worst within all the paramedics I could see. That's when I saw a little boy with tiny horns and two white lines that ran across his cheeks just under his eyes with dark skin. He looked around 6 , crying as he watched as they worked on the woman. My friends were talking on the side walk watching but fell silent as I walked toward him. 

"Hey you ok." I said and crouched in front of him. 

 

"My mommma," He said crying and I turned around. She was laying on the ground clearly in pain. Then it was no longer the women from before, it was her. I shook the bad memory away and turned back to the boy. 

"Hey it's ok," I said wiping his tears. "Your mom-a is going to be ok." He reach his arms up and I picked up rubbing small circles on his back. I stood and paced around calming him down. 

"Did they already check you?" I asked and he nodded. Shay got him a ice cream to keep his mind off of his mother. He told me his name was Aaro. 

"What's yours?" 

"Raven." 

"Haaaa, can you turn into a bird," he asked and I just laughed. 

"No, sadly it's only my name." I said Within a few minutes they were loading her up and a cop walked up to us. 

"Is this the women's child?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Ok, hey little guy I'm going to take you so we can follow your mommy," He said and tried to reach for the child, though the boy only clicked onto me tried and wimped. Clearly he didn't want to go with the officer. 

"What hospital are they going to?" I asked. 

"Riverdale." He said and I nodded. "I'll give you an escort then," He said and some how pulled a car seat out of his truck. 

I told the others were I was going before heading to the car. I put him in the back before jumping into the driver-seat. The cop pulled in front of me and turned on the sirens as we raced through the city to the hospital. 

"Can your mommy turn into a bird?" This kid must like birds. 

"No she can't." 

"Where is your mommy?" I sucked in my breath, oh god please kid stop.

"I rather not talk about it." 

"Ohh, why?" 

"She.... She is no longer with me." 

"What does that mean?" 

"She passed away, when I was around your age." 

"Ohh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask." 

"No, it's ok you where just curious." I said and it was silent. 

"Do you miss her?" 

"Everyday." I said, "and we are here." We soon pulled and I parked up before getting to boy out as the cop pulled up. 

"Do you know who did it, because the couple from the SUV said it was the corvette while that guy was saying it was them." 

"The corvette, he looked like he was going about 70." He nodded and said thanks before driving away. I walked into the hospital holding the boy's hand. This was the same hospital I was taken to after I was found, I thought as we walked inside. 

"Hi is," I asked and looked down at the boy. 

"Willow Gran." 

"Oh she is being check out now, so it will be a while before I can give you any information." I nodded and crouched down. 

"Go play, I'll stay until your dad comes ok?" He nodded and ran off to play with other kids. 

"Thank you." I said about to walk away. 

"Your welcome, it good to see you again." My eyes widen and I just stared at her. 

"The news will believe anything but I saw you here when your brother broke his arm. Don't worry, I won't say anything but it's good to see you doing well." 

"Thank you," I said a little embarrassed. 

"I still have the picture of you and your brother when you first arrived. How is he by the way?" Soon as she said and I frowned. 

"Oh, I'm sorry did..." 

"No He is just over seas right now for the military." I lied, they said to keep quiet so I have to.

"Oh well I'm glad he is help our country." She said and I nodded. I thanked her again before sitting down. The gang arrived and stayed with me while we wait. 

The little boy Aaro, soon came back and crawled into my lap, falling asleep. I used my jacket as a blanket around us. My eyes started drooping and I pulled my legs up onto the extra chairs, leaning against the wall as I drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

3rd person. Back at the house 

"Allura! Shiro!" Lance yelled as he ran into the living room. 

"Lance is something wrong." Allura said as he handed her phone to him. It was a photo of Raven sleeping cuddling with a child. 

"What's wrong with this?" Shiro ask. 

"It's the text," He said and pulled a screen shot of it.

'Awww that's so cute' Lance 

'Ya' Autumn 

'Where are you guys? I thought you all went out to lunch?' Lance

'We did but something happened and we are now at RiverDale hospital." Autumn 

'What!' Lance

"Soo we should head down there right?" Lance said as Allura and Shiro stood up. 

"It doesn't look like Raven is in a hospital bed which is good, but Allura and I will god check just in case but you should get to soccer practice. We will call you for an update." Shiro said and Lance nodded before running up stairs to grab his stuff. 

They went into Allura's car and drove out. They arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. They walked in and headed up to the desk. 

"Hi do you know where Raven Iverson is?" She asked. 

"Oh she is right over there, she brought in the little boy who's mother was in a car accident. They are just waiting for the boys dad to come." The lady said and they nodded before walking over. 

"Hey guys." All four teams heads snapped up. 

"Sorry I told Lance not to tell you guys and that she was fine." Autumn said. 

"We had a feeling, any way thank you for staying with her until the boy's father can come." 

"Your welcome? Any way me and the girls have a question?" Autumn said and turned to fully face them. 

"Could we do a sleep over on the weekend just before Raven's show?" She asked. 

"Well Shiro, Coran and I have to be somewhere that Saturday and Sunday but yess, we will tell the boys to leave you guys be and if one, probably Lance bothers you. Just through him in the pool, Raven has done it a few times." She said and they just laughed. 

"Ok will do." 

"Will you guys be quiet...." Raven whines and tried to curl up more. "Why is Shiro and Allura here?" 

"Lance panicked because he thought you were hospitalized. I got to call him to make sure he knows your ok." Shiro said and walked away. Shiro walked out as a man who looked similar to Aaro who was waking up. 

"Hello I'm looking for my wife Willow Gran and my son Aaro Gran." Raven heard him say. 

"Aaro your dad is here." I said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Daddy?" He said and looked around when he spotted him. 

"Daddy!" He yelled and ran up to him. The man turned around and picked him ok. 

"Oh thank god your alright." He said holding him tight. I smiled, the others got up and said bye before heading out as Allura stayed with me. Aaro father put him down and was about to ask what room his wife was in when Aaro ran up to me and grabbed my hand dragging me over as Allura laughed. I gave her a look of plead by she shook her head and walked out side to find Shiro. 

"Daddy meet my new friend, Raven meet my dad."

"Hi," I said nervously. 

"Daddy Raven bought me ice cream, and brought me here in her cool mustang." 

"You brought him here." He asked and I nodded. 

"I helped people out of the cars and saw him on the curb has your wife was being checked out. I didn't want him to stay panic so I kept an eye on him until the cops came to bring him here. Though he didn't want to go so I brought him here." 

"Thank you." He said and we shook hands. 

"Raven," I turned around to see Shiro and Allura walking up. 

"We will be headed out ok, Lance isn't panicking anymore about you." Shiro said and looked up at Aaro's father. 

"Hi, I'm Shiro. Raven's Guardian well foster any way." 

"Foster?" He said and looked at me worried.

"Ya, Raven's real guardian is in Texas. He is a general for the military. We have a few other kids who parents are as well that stay in our house." 

"Oh that's makes sense. Thank you again Raven for looking at Aaro." 

"Your welcome," I said and walked out with Allura and Shiro. 

"Bye Raven." Aaro said waving and I waved back. 

"Tell me next time you go to some hospital, so I don't panic." Lance holding my face trying to explain what I didn't wrong for not telling him anything. 

"Sou, soushnd like my brothhher." 

"Good," He said and let me go before heading up the game room. 

"Do agree with him?" I said and looked a grey who sat next to me. She let out a growl and walked me in the back of my head with her tail. 

"Ow, ok maybe I should." I said as Grey walked away. Why the hell is everyone worried about me.


	16. Detor part 1

_"Leave her alone!" (Female voice)_

_"Get away from her!" (Male voice)_

_"Don't do this!" (Female)_

_"Don't bring my sister into this!" (Male)_

_"Tala run!" (Older male)_

_"Put down the gun!" (Female)_

_"Raven..."_

_"Don't let her see this." (Female)_

_"Get her out of here now!" (Older male)_

_"Cayden don't do this! Please! Don't do it in front of_ yo _..." (Female)_

_Then the purple eyes appeared and stared at me._

 

 

"Raven!"

I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed my face to see Pidge next to me.

"Raven it's time for the mission." She said, and I nodded.

"You ok?" Pidge asked, she looked worried.

"Ya why?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"No, I'm good." I said standing up, she didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine let's go." She didn't push anymore and followed me as we headed to the mission room. We got into our suits and headed onto the ship before flying out. Allura flew while Shiro went over the mission with us.

"Alright so these are the three key points of the building before you guys can get inside and shut it down." Shiro said as we looked at the hologram of the base.

"Grey and I will fly down and take out these two points." I said and pointed at the two sonic canons.

"Green and I got the tower and shut down any other outer systems. Once that's done we will meet here. We will head down through these vents get to the control room and I can shut it down."

"I'll take out any remaining guards and collect all the prisoners for pick up at this location." I said as the map moved to a secure area.

"Drop zone in 60 ticks." Allura said as we exited the wormhole.

"You two will be alright on your own."

"When are we not?" Pidge said and Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Don't answer."

"Drop zone in 30 Raven."

"Alright let's go." I said as we walked over to the hanger.

Grey walked up next to me as the doors below us opened. We both looked at each other before dropping down into the night. We sped down toward the surface. I grabbed onto Grey underbelly as she deployed her jets and slowed down our decent.

I let go and rolled onto the ground before taking off. Grey landed next to me as we ran through the trees before coming to a stop. The base laid about 200 meters way. I pulled an electric arrow and notched it, aimed at the canon. It hit the target a sparked before the canon lowered itself and shut down. I fired another arrow shutting down the other one.

"Alright their down."

"Copy that." Pidge said, I watched from a distance as she landed on top tower. While Pidge did her tech thing, I watched for any movement around her. A guard was walking by when he spotted her and about to say something though I took him down quickly with a stun arrow.

Pidge head spun as she started at the guard before looking back at me, giving me thumbs up in thanks. A few seconds later she finished up and the defense systems outside completely shut down. She slid down and landed next to Green before the both took off to the meet point. Grey and I ran out as well, we climbed up and tree and jumped off the branch before landing on the roof top.

Pidge already opened the vent and we both jumped inside with the lions heading another way. I followed her through the next work before we came up to the control room.

"How do we get in?" I asked since there was no vent exit.

"I have seen red (Keith)and blue (lance) do this all the time." She said and told me. I cut through it' making a circle before we both jumped on it and landing on top of the sentry that once stood there. I fired two arrows and took down the two guards before Pidge took down the other two.

I opened the doors and the lions ran in but not before Green could drag in a sentry she took down. Grey and I just looked at each other and didn't say anything while I locked the doors and Pidge got to work shutting down the system.

"It will take a few minutes but soon as it done we can get the prisoners out and to the pickup." She said and pulled something else up.

"What is that?" I asked when she pulled up a picture of a boy. If I think about it him and Pidge looked a lot alike.

"My brother.... he and my father went missing a two years ago. They were on a mission with Black when they were captured we never got the details why they were on the mission. I have been trying to find them since."

"I know how you feel" I thought and looked down.

"Green no! Bad girl." I looked up to see Green chewing on the sentry and trying to rip it apart. Pidge kept yelling at her and walked over to stop the behavior.

"Maybe." I thought and headed to the control panel. I pulled up a picture of Zander. The picture popped up and the it started searching right away.

"Hey." I hide the file and turned around to see Grey trying to comfort an upset Green after her 'toy' was taken away.

"What's it at?" Pidge asked.

"84%." She nodded and brought up the map of the base, so we can detect where the prisoners are being held. There was a beep and we looked up to see it completed though the one looking for her brother wasn't.

"We will come back for it. Grey stay here and keep an eye on it." I said, and she nodded. Pidge, Green and I headed out and toward the prisons. We ran past sentries taken down by either the lions or the power outage. Once we got to the hall, we saw prisoners looking out of their cells trying to figure out what's going on.

"We're paladins of Voltron we are here to get you out." Pidge said, and she unlocked the doors. Everyone got out and I check to make sure we got everyone.

"Follow us and we will get you to where...." then all the sudden the alarms went off. Pidge and others looked confused, but I was all too familiar with the sound.

"The base is self-destructing, G get everyone out of here. I'm going to get Grey and the information." I said and about to run when she grabbed my hand.

"No, you can send Grey a signal and we can go forget about the information."

"It's important to you G, you have been looking a long time for them and this info can get you closer to finding them." She let out a sigh and nodded.

"Just be careful and come back please." I nodded before running off.

"Alright everyone this way." I heard her yell as I disappeared around the corner. I could see Grey running toward me but skidded to a halt as I ran pass her before following.

"Grey to the pickup point." I yelled but she growled in protest.

"I'll meet you there, go." I said, she skidded to a halt border running out.

When I got to the control room, it was just under a minute before the base goes off. The information Pidge looked for was ready and I downloaded into my gantlet before sending her it. Then something popped up and looked. It was about Zander. The hairs rose on my back and I spun around, frozen. They were back, the glowing purple eyes. A shadowy figure is what held them as they loomed over me.

We just stared at one another before the shadow figure took a step back and disappeared into smoke.

"No, no, no." I said while let out the breath I was holding and but my hand on the control panel to prevent myself from falling.

 

"30 seconds."

"I have to get out of here." I shook myself out of the daze and down loaded it before getting into the vents. I got to the roof and jumping into the tree and hit the ground running. Then it went off, I looked back and all I saw was a blaze of fire.

 

Pidge pov.

"Come on we are almost there." I yelled as we got up to the pickup. Ships were in the distance and getting ready to land.

Beep  
I looked down to see the info Raven promise popped up. I smiled to myself and looked up as there was a roar. Grey ran up to us and looked back where she came.

"Grey where's Rogue?" I asked, and she didn't answer just stared at the base.

"No," I said and almost ran back when Green grabbed my arm when it exploded.

"Rouge!" I screamed. I open the coms and called her.

"Rouge can you hear me? Rogue!?" I called but no answer. Grey's ears laid flat on her head before she took off to the ruble. I shut my eyes trying to stop the tears before looking back at the prisoners.

"Everyone let's go." I order as the ships landed. Green and I got everyone on board before our ship landed and Shiro ran out.

"Good work G," He said with a smile, but it faded. "Where's Rouge and Grey?"

"Rouge went back to get information on my brother when it...." I paused as tears fell," Grey is searching for her." Shiro sighed and pulled me into a hugged.

"She probably got out and we will find her." He said, and I nodded. Shiro let go and rubbed my back as we got on.

"She will be ok, she strong. We I'll find her Katie I promise."

 

Raven pov.

My body was sore, my hearing was muffled, and I felt my head laying on something hard as blood ran down my face. I slowly opened my eyes, it was dark and blurry. I wince trying to get up but fell back down in pain. I shut my eyes trying to control it when I headed distance voices. I opened my eyes to see two tall figures with a shorter one running up to me.

"G....uys......" I said weakly and winced before shutting my eyes and falling unconscious.

 

Pidge pov. (Again......)

We looked just about everywhere and no trace of her nor her lion. We couldn't find her signal but her vital sighs popped up and showed she was alive, but we didn't know where.

I tried to trace back the signal, but it soon disappeared. It was getting late and Shiro said we will resume the search tomorrow with everyone. Though I didn't go to bed, Green tried to but gave up and stayed with me. Her head rested on my shoulder as she watches me search for any trace of her.

"Pidge..."

"Not now Green."

"This won't help you find her if you're tired."

"Well if I don't stay up and a signal comes in then we won't get to her fast enough."

"You know as well as I the system will alert us when a signal comes in." She said, and I sighed. "We will find them, please little one...... or I'm picking you up and dragging you to bed."

"Ok." Green's ears perked up and she back away letting me get up and I headed off to bed. I just hope Green is right.


	17. Detor part 2

_"Stop hiding!" He screamed, I wanted to shrink into the wall but I stood up and walked out. I yelp when he grabbed me by the back of the neck and lifted me up._

_"What did I tell you about hiding!"_

_"I'm sorry sir."_

_"You better be." He said and dropped me. He began walking away and I quickly followed._

_No hiding_

_Follow orders_

_No eye contact with high ranks_

_Don't be "friends" with other prisoners_

_No talking_

_Only answer when asked_

_And In a fight....._

_Victory or Death_  
\-----------------------

I groaned and I curled up as the sun was trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see the cloth used for the door of the hut was flapping lightly in the wind letting the sun come in.

Wait this isn't my room and I don't live in a hut! I sat up quickly and immediately regretted. It felt like I was hit in the head with a bat.

The hut looked like it was made of clay with rugs decorating the walls and along the ground. I sat in a pile of blankets and pillows on the far side of the hut. There was a tea set not to far from be and it was still steaming which means someone was just here.

I put my hand on my head to feel a bandaged wrapped around it. Then I looked down, WHO F CHANGED MY CLOTHES. I was dress in a dark robe(thankful I had my undergarments) I pulled up the sleeves and sighed with relief. I still had my mum's brackets and my dog tag. I had bandages around my torso, my upper left arm along with my hand and my right thigh.

Ok, so passed out after the explosion. Those people were never my teammates so where am I then. I'll figure that after I get my bayard and armor.

"Your awake," I immediately jumped up and ready to fight, ignoring the pain.

"Easy we mean no harm to you." She said and raised her hand. She was a tall black woman and muscular built.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name Shuri and I know you are the Grey paladin, Rogue. I know that you guys want to keep your identity a secret and I'm sorry that we took your armor and helmet, but you were injured, and we needed to treat them. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I understand has anyone else seen?" I said gesturing to my face.

"No, only me and our healer has." She said, and I nodded.

"Thank you."

"No, we should be thanking you. You took down the nearby Galra base that has been threatening us for some time. So, healing you is that least we could do."

"Your welcome, it's our job to protect." I said when the someone else walked in.

"Oh your awake, my name is Abdu and you're the grey paladin."

"You can call me Rouge."

"Is it alright if I check your wounds."

"Ya, um could I have my armor and helmet. I might have something in there that could help." Shuri nodded and headed out. Abdu took off the bandages and said they were healing well.

"Don't bandage them, I should have something in my suit that should help."

"Alright what happened with these." He said pointing to... those.

"Oh um, I got them where from a battle. I saw one of the people that we rescued getting attacked as we helped them escaped. I took the brunt of the hit before taking him down, the others from a surgery."

"Spoken like a true paladin." He said when Shuri walked in. Though I can see in his eyes that they told a different story but didn't say anything. I took my suit and opened the little compartments on the side. I pulled out the cream and applied it before Abdu rewrapped them.

They gave me the tea that was in the hut before going on their own duties. I played with my helmet trying to get a signal but there was a giant crack on the back. I even tried my dog tags with the tracker but there was no signal. I just groaned and laid back down.

"How the hell am I supposed to contact the team?" I said before sitting back up.

My armor didn't looked damage, so I put it one since I'm not walking around with a loose robe on. Once change and some Grey contact lens that Coran gave us, I decided to walk around the village. People were out working the fields, herding animals, working in the markets. It was pretty big as there was many people and it seemed they were happy to live their life out here off the radar which I admire/ I jumped ready for a fight as there was a scream but soon saw 20 kids, human and alien running toward me.

"What have I gotten myself into," I thought.

Grey pov.

I searched the ruble that night and didn't find her. Though I picked up her scent and soon followed. That's when I found a rock with blood on which means she's hurt. It sent me into a panic and I quickly followed it but lost it.

I have been searching for hours now. I still haven't found her. The more time goes by the more I got worried. I leaped into a tree and look over the land scape and scanned for her. Though I got nothing, then I picked up movement. It looked like fleet of vehicles driving through the forest.

My instincts told me something was wrong, and I chased after it. The fleet stopped, and men got out the trucks and were eating lunch. They looked like smugglers from their weapons. I heard a small cry from one of the trucks. My camouflage activated as I slowly walked over to the back. Women and children were stuffed in the back. I snuck back and went to three more trucks and the similar situation.

"Alright boys let go." My head snapped over, the leader stood up and everyone packed up. I quickly ran into the trees and watched as they drove away. I growled knowing I must follow and abandon my paladin. I ducked into the forest and followed when I picked up Raven's sent but it wasn't good. It was heading in the same direction as the fleet which means.

I'm coming Raven!

 

Raven pov.

Shuri found me 20 minutes later and got the children to scatter.

"I'm sorry about that. They heard you about you and wanted to see you."

"It's alright, I love kids." I said and notice her staring at my eyes.

"Your eye color changed."

"Oh, I have contacts in. With bright eye colors it's easier for people to recognize you."

"Very true, I have meet a lot of people and even aliens as you see. Though I never have seen a human with gold eyes. Where did you get them from?"

"My mother, hers though had a more of a brownish hint in them so it wasn't as noticeable. My father had bright eyes, so I guess that's what gave it that brighter color."

"I see, Well I hope you enjoy the village. I'll try and make sure the children don't bother you again."

"No, it's alright, like I said I love the children."

"If that's the case, then they might like to take you around." She said and looked behind me. I turned around to see them all behind the hut looking at me.

"I would love that." They all squealed and ran up to me. I just laughed as they immediately dragged me away and showed me around. It was a small village though it had a lot to offer. They showed me where all the huts for housing were, weapons vault, farming and the barn where they had the cutest foals.

"Can I go over?" I asked and they all nodded. I slowly walked over when a little colt nickering and trotted over to me.

"Hello little one." Oh my god it has a little snip.

"My girl is fully black, and I think she is beautiful, but you are adorable." She gave another little nicker, I just laughed. Her mother began calling for him and the little colt ran off after her.

The children dragged me away and showed me. They even had a small football field. I quickly joined in as a few villages watch.

"Get the ninja!" I yelled as a little blue boy took the ball and sprinted off with it. Dang he was quick. It didn't take long for him the kick the ball and score a goal. I just laughed as the team squealed with joy. All the sudden there was a scream. I grabbed my bayard and looked at the kids.

"Get to your parents." I yelled and they all scarred. I ran through the village when I saw the crowed and notched an arrow but quickly put it away when seeing an injured warrior on the ground.

"What happened?" Shuri asked as she ran up with Adbe who immediately tented to the warrior.

"We were on the south west side of the villages boarders when we were attacked." Another said as I pulled up a data point from my gauntlet and began searching.

"It was Lex Author, he's coming straight for us."

"He is a smuggler for about anything on the black market, mainly women and children. Use to be a marksman for France before going Rouge. The Garrison had been searching for him for years." I said as I read it off the gauntlet.

"Last time we fought him off he injured half of my men and killed 10. Then he took whatever he could before fleeing. I don't know if we can fight him off this time."

"Yes, you can." I said and Shuri looked at me. "Because you have me. They are only expecting your warriors and not a paladin of Voltron."

"But your injured."

"That hasn't stopped me in the past, neither my teammates." They all just looked at each other before back to me.

"Ok, prepare the warriors. There is only one way into the village with their trucks, so everyone heads that way. I want all of them there and get the women and children to the barracks and stand guard. Rouge will you occupying me?" She asked, and I nodded. Shuri and I jogged off with other warriors to the entrance.

Soon enough the trucks pulled up and Shuri stepped in front of me block the trucks view. It's clear she does not want a fight.

"Well well, looks like you were ready this time... Shuri," Lex Author said as he hopped out the truck.

"What do you want Author?"

"Well I'm heading off to my dealer and I still need some more supplies that he wants. I know you have a lot of women and children my buyer would want so could you give me some pretty please."

"I won't hand off my people to the likes of you."

"Well then looked like I'll just have to take them." He said with a smirk.

"No." He looked confused until I stepped out.

"You won't be taking these people. Not while I'm here."

"Haha, well isn't Ms. Rouge of Voltron. You really brought one of them to take me on."

"Me being here was not planned but I'm glad that I am."

"I'll take you down just like other garrison force. Just like how I helped the Galra get General Iverson's little nephew."

"What?!" Then about 20 guys drew their guns. I drew my bow and fired. Then it begun, we took cover as the smugglers fired of rounds.

"Stay here." I said, Shuri nodded as I ran out from cover fired three arrows before running behind another hut.

"Oh, come on take down three of my men but you won't show your face!" He yelled as the gun fire died down.

"Huh or should I just slit her throat." My eyes widen, and I ran out to see Author holding a little girl by the hair with a knife to her throat as tears ran down her face. I notched my bow and pointed straight at him.

"Let her go!"

"You fire that arrow, her blood spills." I gritted my teeth and lowered my bow.

"Good how about an agreement. Give half the women and children here and the girl with every single person in those three trucks lives." Shuri looked at me before back at Author. "What will it be?" He said when a bush moved but nothing was there.

"We...."

"How about a different offer?" I said, and his eye brow raised.

"You release every single one of those people in those trucks and leave this village alone and you take me. Take me and sell me to whoever your dealers are." I said as he was processing it.

"A paladin is probably much more worth then all of them."

"You would really give up your life for others you don't even know?"

"I can't let any more people die because of me."

"Ohh you sound like a paladin. I'll play your game paladin. Drop the bow." My bow dematerializes back to a bayard before tossing it to one of the men.

"The girl and the rest of the people." He nodded his head and the men pushed people of the trucks. Immediately Shuri had her men get them to safely.

"All of them."

"Not until you have cuffs on those hands." I rolled my eyes and put my hands together as one of the men put cuffs on. Author let go of the girl and she immediately fled. She stopped to looked back at me.

"Go," I said softly, she looked at me one last time before disappearing with a warrior. The men pushed me forward and we walked up to Author.

"I do have to say you are a lot younger and more beautiful than I thought." He said and brushed my cheek with his back of his hand which I quickly pulled away.

"Maybe I should just keep you for myself."

"I have a quick question." I asked.

"And what is that?"

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" Author looked at me confused before turning around. I dropped to the ground as he and the two men that walked me were shot back. I stood up and snapped the cuffs as Grey walked out from the brush growling. Author looked up and growled.

"Kill them!"

Grey creates a barrier has a duck behind a truck. Grey let out a roar before she lunged. I jumped onto the truck and jumped on the man who had my bayard. He started firing his gun rapid fire. I wrapped let legs around his neck and used my body to slam him down, knocking him out. I grabbed my bayard and fired a split arrow. Five more arrows appeared and took down different targets.

Grey fired multiple shots before lunging at one that kept trying to shoot a bullet proof line. Shuri and the warriors took care of the others, so I turned my attention to Author and it seemed he had the same idea.

Lex grabbed his gun and fired multiple rounds at me. My bow went to blade and and spun it like a bird guy from a show I watch. I deflect the bullets and charged. Lex dropped his gun and pulled out a machete. I quickly knocked it out of his hand and kicked him down. Author tried to get up by Grey pounced and help him down.

"You alright?" Shuri said while jogging up.

"Ya I'm good, are they?"

"My men got them to the safe area." She did and looked at the men. "Where should we put them." I just smirked.

"How about where they like to store their goods to sell?" Shuri looked at me confused before giving me a smirk. We put them into the back of the trucks where the women and children were being held and locked the door. Lex Author was put into a separate one.

Grey helped get the last bunch in before looking at me. She quickly trotted over huffing and rubbed her head on me.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." I giggled and petted her. She's probably not going leave me for a few days. Grey stopped and looked at me in the face and smacked me with her tail. Ok, ya She is not leaving me and not happy.

"Ow, I'm sorry." I said, Grey snorted before rubbing her face down on my face.

"Don't ask." I said as Shuri stared at me. She didn't say anything and walked away. After Grey was done checking me over we next on the prisoner to see they how holding them up. Most just had some minors injuries and over all just started up they will make a full recover.

I tried to play futball again but Grey wouldn't let me so I just leaned against her chest and just watched.

"Your being unfair." She just growled.

"I'm fine so can I just..." I tried say and get up but she pushed me back down and held me with her paw.

"You are injured and need to rest."

"You need rest naw naw.. OW! Keep hitting me with that tail and I will have to." She just grumbled and put her head on top of mine. We just watched the children play when someone ran up to us. They seemed in a hurry. We both jumped off expecting some attack.

"Rogue, I believe your fellow paladins are here." Grey and I looked at one another before following him toward the village center. The castle was parked in the field and Shuri was talking to Shiro.

"Guys?" I called out and all heads snapped to me. Pidge pushes past them and ran straight for me before she flings onto me. I stepped back catching myself and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't ever do that again." She mumbled and buried her head into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said and she only mumbled.

"G missed you." Shiro said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I can tell, are you going to let go before Gold comes over and breaks our backs." I said, she unwrapped her legs and jumped down. Gold walked over and hugged me as the others let go.

"You alright?" Allura asked.

"Ya," I said, Keith and Lance stood there like two disappointed parents.

"What's with you and trying to get blown up?"

"I don't know can we get home I'm hungry." I said and they all laughed, while Pidge just smiled. She held onto my arm as we said our good byes and headed off back to the house.

"You ok?" I asked and sat in front of Pidge's seat. It will take us a bit before we could wormhole.

"Just don't scare me like that, we thought.... I thought I lost you and..." she tried to say. I sighed and wrapped my arms round her.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it again." I said and Pidge pushed off me.

"You so mean!" She yelled and looked away.

"Pidge." I said and tried to hug her again but got pushed away. Pidge started giggling at me laying on the floor defeated. I sat back up and just smiled.

"Everyone to your seats." Allura announced and we all sat down as she opened to wormhole. Soon enough we got back to the house. I immediately went for a shower and collapse on my bed.

"Grey you can't get on you know that. If you were smaller I would let you." I muffled as I felt the bed dip with her weight. Grey grumbled and I heard her walk out. I didn't care and pulled up the covers and poco curled up next to me and fell asleep.

-Next day-

The sun came into my room and I pulled the covers over my head as popo tucked her head under my chin. There was a growl and I pulled the covers to find a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. I yelped and fell off the bed and groaned.

 

"Grey!!"

 [](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/4BKR51)

\------------------------  
When I hear the sound of a gun, I panic.

It startles me, and I could go into a panic attack because of it. Though over time I realized that I'm not afraid of a gun. I'm not afraid of the sound it makes. Guns are a sigh of death. Either people get shot by others or people shooting themselves. I have lost so many people in my life. I'm not afraid of the gun. I'm afraid I'm going to lose someone else I love.


	18. Sleepover!

"Pidge are you able to brighten the image?" Shiro said as they looked at the image.

 

When they were searching for Raven they saw the man that appeared behind her and scared her half to death. He didn't attack her so they didn't look to see who it was but why did they go after her then disappeared. Raven recognized the guy shown from her reaction, so they have to find out who.

 

"If I brighten it this shows." She said and the image appeared.

 

"Who the hell is that?!" Lance said as they stared at it.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/2AL975)

                                     

"Hey guys the girls are going to be...." Raven said as she walks into the control room before stopping dead in her tracks and stared at the screen.

 

"Do you know him Raven?" Pidge asked.

 

"Shiro?" Keith said and they all looked over to see he had the exact same expresion as Raven, shock, fear and but Raven had angry.

 

"That's....."

 

"Sombra," Raven said finishing Shiro sentence. "I thought I might have been hallucinated but... Looks like I was wrong."

 

"What is he?" Hunk asked.

 

"He is a soldier of the Galra empire, the strongest of them all. He answers to Haggar and Zarkon himself. No general controls him only the two most powerful people in the empire can. He's a weapon, I met him when I was a prisoner. He was terrifying, I don't know what species he is but.." Shiro was saying.

 

"He's an Adain," all their heads snapped back at Raven. "It's a strong race but he's one of the most powerful. He's a monster and if we have to face him we have to be careful." Her voice was stern but there was some fear and angry in it.

 

"How do you know him?" Lance asked.

 

"That's something for another day." She said and looked away from the picture. "The girls are going to be here soon and Shiro you have to leave for your flight soon." He nodded as they all walked up stairs.

 

Raven pov.

 

Something grabbed my sleeve and I looked down to see Grey holding onto my sleeve.

 

"Grey you have to stay downstairs." I said, and she wined as Allura walked in to lock up.

 

"It's time to go Grey." Allura said. Grey looked at her before looking back at me. She nuzzled my head before walking down and Allura locked the door.

 

"You now she is still going to track you with your tag right." Allura said as we walked to the kitchen.

 

"Oh, I know."

 

"Alright everything is in the car. Now we just wait for your friends." Shiro said as he and Coran walked in.

 

"Alright these are the rules. You can go out but no later than 8. No huge parties, I'm looking at you Lance."

 

"That was one time."

 

"Anyway, if the girls want to be left alone do so. Raven can through any of you in the pool if you don't listen. No alcohol boys sleep in your own rooms and if anything happens call us." Shiro said.

 

"There is plenty of food and money for pizza." Allura said and turned to Coran.

 

"So, when are your friends coming over?" He asked when the doorbell rang.

 

"Speak of the devils." Pidge said as Coran open the door.

 

"Hi!" Autumn said as she and the other girls walked in.

 

"I love your house." Shay said as she looked around.

 

"Hey, can I move in." Leah asked and we all laughed.

 

"Well we are heading out. Behave and remember call if need." Shiro said as he, Allura and Coran headed to the car.

 

"Bye dad!" Pidge yelled and Shiro grumbled before getting into the car and drove off.

 

"He hates it when we call him that around others." Hunk said.

 

"Alright well ladies I will...."

 

"Nope you don't, they will be staying in my room." I said and pushed Lance's face out the way. We quickly ran upstairs and into my rooms. Pidge and I stole a munch of pillows and blankets an hour earlier and made kind of a nest of them.

 

"Hey Popo," Shay said and picked him up as we put everyone's stuff down.

 

"Ok, so what do you want to do first." Leah asked when an idea popped into my head.

 

"Do you guys want to go to an ice cream shop that Pidge and I found."

 

"Sure, do you have enough room in your car." Pidge and I just smirked at one another before I popped my head out the door.

 

"Hey, you guys want to go to the.... What the hell are they doing here!" I yelled seeing JoJo and Drake in my house.

 

"Look if you guys can have friends over so can we." Lance said.

 

"So, what were you saying Raven?" Keith said annoyed by Lance's remark.

 

"You guys want to get ice cream at the one Pidge and I showed you."

 

"Sure, thing just let us know when the horses are ready." Hunk said as Drake and JoJo looked at each other confused.

 

"Pidge get your breeches on and get Star tacked." I said and grabbed mine before heading to the bathroom.

 

"Got it!" I heard her yell.

 

"Why are they getting ready to ride?" I heard Autumn say before another shrugged.

 

Once changed I grabbed my backpack and put Popo's harness on before placing her in the bag. Sometimes I take Popo out on rides, so I place her into the backpack for safety reason.

 

"So where is this ice cream shop?" Leah asked.

 

"We were riding when we found it. So, you guys ran take the four wheelers and dirk bikes, but you only get a dirt bike Autumn because you are less likely to crash it." I said, and Autumn grumbled.

 

"It will take us a bit to get the horses ready but head down to the garage and wait with the others. Maybe we can even do a race." I said before heading out the door.

 

"Also, Leah your brother is here."

 

"What!!!"

 

Pidge was already brushing of Star as I walked in. Pidge has gotten to be a good rider and had learned most of the trails that's how we discovered the ice cream shop.

 

I quickly brushed Stella off and gathered my tack. I put on my boots and helmet on before tacking up.

 

"Shrimp you ready to go."

 

"Yep."

 

"Hey, you know about that race I mentioned?" I said, and she looked at me, the gears were turning before a smirk appeared.

 

"Yes, and I already know what you're thinking."

 

"Hey how long does it take for them to take up a horse?" Drake complained, and everyone shrugged.

 

"See ya bys!!!!!" I yelled, and all their heads snapped over as me and Pidge galloped off onto the trail.

 

"No fair!" Lance yelled, and I watched them all jump on the four wheelers and dirt bikes. I kicked Stella into a faster gallop and came up next to Pidge. We soon entered the trail. Pidge went off down another pass as I went straight on and jumped a log. We meet back up and soon the others were closely behind us. Popo stuck his head out and in joyed the wind in her face.

 

Stella speed up and we took 1st. We moved in and out of the trees before starting to slow down. We all came to a walk and I lead them down a slope before we got to the side walk. We left bikes and four wheelers on the trail. Hunk and Keith had a locking system with Pidge's help that keeps it locked in place, so no one can take them.

 

Pidge and I trotted across the street as the others followed closely behind.

 

"Well look who it is!"

 

"Hey Tiki," I said and hoped off Stella. Tiki was an Unilu who parents moved here when she was a baby. I knew here from Victor, she does the braids for all his clients. Tiki makes good money, so I don't know why she works at ice cream place probably go steal some. Unilu are known for taking things.

 

"So, what would you like today."

 

"Can I get a medium chocolate with apples on the side and a pet ice cream."

 

"What about your friends?"

 

"They can pay for themselves."

 

"Hey."

 

I payed for it and let the others get their own. I took Popo out and let her eat her ice cream while I took the apples and gave them to Stella. I had Pidge put a hackamore on Star while I just put on Stella's bit less bridle, so they can eat the fruit.

 

"So, what do you guys want to do when we get back." Drake asked as we all sat down.

 

"Want to go swimming then we can get pizza after and watch a movie?" Shay suggested.

 

"Sure, but you two are not staying over at their place it's girls night."

 

"Alright sis." We all just laughed and enjoyed our ice cream. We finished up and started getting ready to head out. I put Popo back in the bag and through Pidge on Star before getting on Stella. I waved goodbye to Tiki before going back on the trail.

 

"So what kind of pizza?"

 

"Oh my god we still have a few hours Hunk?" Lance said.

 

"Oh, come on, I was just wonder. Would you agree with me Shay?"

 

"Oh, um yes very much." She said nervously. I held my laugh and looked around the forest. A brush moved, and Stella looked over at it. I pat her telling her it was ok, and it was probably a bunny.We kept walking when a branch snapped, ok bunnies are not that fat.

 

"Ok can someone take Popo I'll be right back." Shay took him, I head off the trail for a little bit to found out.

 

"So what kind, cheese, all meat..."

 

"Vegetarian." Leah yelled out.

 

"Ok no all meat, pepperoni..."

 

_Howwwlll_

 

"Please tell me that wasn't."

 

"Coyotes." All their heads snapped to me. Stella and I were backing away as one snarled, stocking toward us.

 

"You guys get to the house now. I'll lead them away."

 

"Raven...."

 

"No, I'll be fine. If they know where the house, they will attack the horses and Sky can't take them all on. That means you to Pidge." I said and looked back.

 

"Go."

 

"Fine but if we have to pick up your body I'm blaming you." Keith said and drove off with the others behind. Pidge just stared at me.

 

"Go! I'll be fine." She nodded and galloped.

 

"You want me mutt come and get me." I said, we spun around and galloped off. It quickly went after us as we weaved in out of trees. At least it's some practice for cross country... if we make it. More howls went through the forest and were closer.

 

"Come girl the packs coming." I said as we turned off the trail. All the sudden Stella slammed on the breaks and I looked to see our path blocked.

 

"Oh cach." I said and looked to see about 7 to 8 coyotes walk up and surround us. Stella's ears pinned back, she rears up and slammed on the ground ready to fight.

 

Oh no....

 

3rd person

 

They burst through forest and headed straight for the barn. Pidge brought Star to a stop and looked back.

 

"It's Raven she will come back." Autumn said as she pulled up next to me. They all sat there waiting for about 15 minutes. When all the sudden something that shook them all to the core.

 

ROAR (great sound effect)

 

"What the hell was that?" Leah said, and they looked at each other confused but terrified.

 

"Raven!" Pidge yelled and took off into the woods. She headed the others telling her to stop but she kept going. All the sudden Pidge came to a halt as Raven came running around the corner of the trail.

 

"Raven!"

 

"Pidge?!"

 

"Are you ok, what the hell was that."

 

"I'm ok, and I don't know but soon has the coyotes heard the booked it. We should get back just in case whatever it was comes looking for some dinner." Pidge nodded and turned around had the both galloped.

 

There was a sigh of relief with the group had the two on hours back galloped up to them.

 

"You ok?"

 

"Ya let's talk about talk in the house and get these guys taken care of." Raven said and they all nodded. Once the horses were taken care of they talked.

 

Raven pov.

 

"I really don't know what it was, but it got those coyotes running so what every it was thank you."

 

"It sounds like a wolf/gorilla." Autumn said.

 

"Gorilla?" JoJo said confused.

 

"Ya in teen wolf they used gorilla sounds for werewolf scenes."

 

Oh god here we go, I thought and rolled my eyes.

 

"How about we forget this happened and got into the pool?" Hunk suggest and we all agreed. We all got changed and meet at the pool.

 

"Why are you wearing a surfer top?" Keith asked.

 

"Why are you ask?" I said, and we just stared at one of us.

 

"You know what never mind." He said and turned around though didn't see Lance came charging. Lance grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him into the pool with him. We all just laughed, and everyone jumped in expect for me. I just stayed on the side lines.

 

"Come Raven!" Drake said and swam over with his sister being him.

 

"You know I'm not the fan of water," I said. The two looked at each other.

 

"No, no!" I said and tried to run but the both grabbed my legs and dragged me in.

 

"I hate you two." I said shivering, they both laughed. Immediately I dove under and chased after them.

 

We were in there for about an hour before ordering pizza. Once it came we watch Avengers before the two boys had to come home and the girls and I headed up to my room for the rest of the night.

 

I opened my eyes to see my friends all fast asleep. I just sighed with relief and curled up more but froze. Pidge was curled up at my side, that's when I realized something. She doesn't look like mini gremlin when she sleeps like Lance stated. I tried to get up she clutched onto me like a koala. So, I did the best think, I gave her Popo.

 

He just looked at me betrayed as I snuck down stairs. No one else was up so I boiled up some water. I made some tea for me and Shay before making some coffee for the girls. Almost immediately they all walked down and grabbed a cup. Hunk must have smelled it too because he was down in a heartbeat.

 

"You guys have to see this!" Hunk said grabbed his cup before running back upstairs. We all looked at one another before following.

 

"So, we were playing videos when we fell asleep. I woke up this morning when I saw this." He said and opened the door. Keith and Lance were cuddling each other.

 

"Hunk you are asking to lose your money." Pidge said, and I just laughed.

 

"Hey guys want pancakes?" Autumn said and they both stirred. They looked at us before they locked eyes with one another. Immediately they screamed and jumped away from one another. We broke out laughing while the two both were on either side of the room bright red.

 

After the laughter died we headed down stairs to make breakfast. Well the boys did while us girls watch the news.

 

"So why did Keith get into a fight with that guy again?" Leah asked.

 

"Well I saw him flirting with Raven and she kept trying to get away and he didn't let her. So, I confronted him when he told me to mind my business when Keith showed up. Keith ripped the guy away from us and basically told him to F off, but the guy didn't have to do he got his butt kicked." Pidge said, and Leah chuckled.

 

"Good, I still don't know why guys try to get with you when you always shot them down and it's always the same one." Autumn and we shrugged.

 

"Food!" We all ran from the couch and straight into the kitchen. I got some pancakes and sat down. We just chat for a bit before the girls had to head home. And then we ended up in the library.

 

"So, who wants to let the beasts out?" Hunk asked and we all looked at one another before our eyes landed on Lance.

 

"Why me?"

 

"Me and Keith need a head straight, Pidge is shrimp and will get killed."

 

"Hey!"

 

"And Hunk is an angle. Plus, your quick on your feet." I said, and he just stared at me.

 

"Far enough." He said and walked over. Lance put in the code and jump aside had the door busty open and a herd of lions came running out. Keith and I dodged as our lions lunged at us. Green and Yellow happily trot over to their paladins. Blue was already licking Lance and Black sat there disappeared her paladin wasn't there.

 

"I wasn't even gone for 24 hours and you're like this." I said with Grey holding me her paw not letting go.

 

"I know how you feel." Keith said, and I looked over seeing him in a similar situation. The other three just laughed and Black had some chuckles.

 

This is what you get living with 6 giant mechanical kitty cats and the big cats miss you.

 

 

 


	19. Ride Along

_"What is going on!"_

_"I can't tell you honey but we have to go now."_

_"Mommy what's going on?"_

_"Sweetly go back to bed."_

_"We have to tell her?"_

_"No, she doesn't need to know this."_

_"Yes she does because they know! And we need to go now or they will take her." Then a loud bang and gun fire a ruptured._

_Beeeep_

_Beeep_

_Beeeep_

 

I slammed by hand on my alarm that read 5:15. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Popo looked up at me and tapped my nose with his paw.

 

"Good morning to you too." I said and hopped out of bed. I got changed into my riding cloths and picked up my bag along with Popo's stuff since he always comes with me before heading out to the truck.

 

Today is training day for three-day evening. I'm driving 2 to 3 hours to Tryon for the show. I'm heading out this early because of how long it will take and me having to do everything on my own. Training day is Thursday, dressage Friday, cross country is Saturday and jumpers is Sunday and it's not the first time of me doing it by myself. Though Allura is going to meet me down there at 4. While the others are coming over on Saturday.

 

Once I put bags in before heading down the barn. The horses greeted me with nickering as I walked by. I picked up two bales of hay, shavings and grain before putting it into the trailer. I grabbed my wheel barrel pitch fork and other things and put where the food was before closing the slot, so it doesn't fall on Stella. I put my groom supplies and tack into the small tack area. That took about 40 minutes, so I headed back to the barn and fed the horses their food. I wrapped Stella up before heading inside.

 

"Whoa your up early?" Lance said as he and the others were going ready for school. Fun thing about horse showing I get to skip it whoa.

 

"Horse show."

 

"Ohhh."

 

"Well I made some breakfast and packed you some lunch. Also, a cooler is ready for you."

 

"You're the best Hunk." I said and hugged him when Popo was meowing at me.

 

"You can't eat or you will puke in the car and I don't need that." I said and put on his harness. "Also remember to feed the horses and Shay will do it for Saturday and Sunday. I told her go through the gate with the key so she won't be in the house."

 

"Cool, text us when you get there!" Pidge yelled had I waved and headed to the truck.

 

I turned it on and put Popo in truck with the window down as I headed to the barn. I put on Stella's halter and set bye to the other two before loading her up. Once she had her hay bag and was happy, I locked the doors and jumped into the truck.

 

"Ready to go Popo." I said and got a meow in response. I just laughed, and we set off.

 

-2.5 hours later-

 

"Popo where here!" I yelled into the back. His little head popped up before jumping onto the dashboard. We pulled up to the show grounds. There were trailers but not a lot of riders or watchers which is why I came early. Also it was like 8:30.

 

"Yours name?"

 

"Raven Iverson."

 

"Well come Raven, you will be in barn R in stalls 53 and 54."

 

"Thank you." I said and a paper on my dashboard say I'm allowed to be here. I texted Allura what barn before heading to the barn. I jumped out with Popo on my shoulders and got Stella out. Once she was on her stall. I put Popo down with her leash on so if she does run off as I headed to get my stuff.

 

I put everything in 53 and got it all organized. Stella's buckets were filling up and set out her shavings. Oh course Stella and Popo just sat there and watched me do all the work. It's took about 50 minutes.

 

"Thanks guys." I said and walked out. Popo jumped off Stella and followed me out. I got into my truck and parked the trailer off before driving back.

 

"And there she is." Victor said as I walked in and he walked up and hugged me. "Oh you ready." He asked and I nodded.

 

"Raven!" Oh no. All the sudden I was lifted up and spun me around.

 

"Don't break her Willow she still has to show."

 

"But she's so cuddly."

 

"Wi..llow breath."

 

"Oh sorry," She said and put me down.

 

"It's ok. It's good to see you too."

 

"Popo." Willow said and picked him up.

 

"Can you watch him while I get on?"

 

"Ya," She said, I nodded in thanks. I got Stella groomed and tacked her up. I got myself ready and jumped on. I headed for the ring where the jumper part will take place. Only maybe two people where there and the ring is huge so there was plenty of room. All the jumps were up so we can only flat.

 

I just ponied around because Stella doesn't need to work she knows what she's doing. Willow sat on the hill and had Popo do a little wave. I just laughed and waved back when someone was a little bit upset.

 

"If your going the ride like that then you shouldn't be here!" I looked back to see a tall man on a white stallion. I pulled Stella to a halt as the man trotted up. Immediately the stallion started snort and Stella did not appreciate. Then he got too close, that's when she had it. Stella let out this battle cry, she charged and reared straight up striking out before backing away.

 

"Control that horse!"

 

"How about you keep your stallion away from my mare!" I said and Stella snorted in agreement.

 

"What the heck is a girl like you doing here?"

 

"I'm competing that's what and what right do you have to tell me off."

 

"Well the names Peter Grace and if I where you, I would stay out of my way."

 

"And I wonder my people call me the General's brat when there is people like you." I said and started to walk out. I didn't want to deal with it. Stella and I had enough of a work out. I still have some stuff to get, aka homework.

 

"Why are you Raven Iverson or something?"

 

"Hell ya I am!" I didn't need to look back to see the bit of shock. I meet back up with Willow at the bottom where we headed back to the barn.

 

"Ignore him, Victor knows he is and all he wants is attention."

 

I quickly got Stella untracked and rinse her off. I got Popo back and tossed some hay for Stella. I put to ropes across the door allowing her to look out. I sat on the ground of the stall and got to work on my homework.

 

People would think I would go to an hotel but I got to feed Stella later so I'm stuck. Plus I have a lot of homework and plenty of space. I sat there for about 3 hours before heading to the food court.

 

I shut Stella's stall so she won't run out trying to find me. It's not the first time she did.

 

"Popo dewch!" (Popo come) He jumped down from the top of the stall. I put on his leash and walked to the food court.

 

I got a couple of stares which if you were at a horse show and saw a girl walking cat you would too. I got some pasta and a brown but not before the cashier a teen tried and flirt with me. I quickly shot him down and got my pasta before heading back to the barn. Feed Stella before I sat down and ate before going back to work.

 

I got sent more work by my classmates and got it done when the clicking the heels walked down.

 

"I don't think heels are the best for being around horses." I said and I just got a laugh.

 

"Well I just came from your school some my other shoes are in my bag." Allura said and walked up.

 

"It's fine I'm just about done. Willow is going to feed her at six." I said packing up. I took away the ropes and shut Stella's door along with locking my tack room with a lock Pidge made so any thieves good luck.

 

"I'll lead the way." I nodded as we walked out to the cars. I jumped into the truck and followed Allura out. After 15 minutes we pulled up to the hotel and got booked in.

 

Allura and I have separated rooms but when the others come I'll be sharing with Pidge. I got a quick shower to find Popo fast asleep. I just shook my head and curled up next to him falling asleep.

 

-next day-

 

"Remember just follow the patterns and you will be good and after this you won't have to worry about me yell at you." Victor said and I snorted.

 

"I swear you remind me of her sometimes with that unladylike behavior." He said and I tried not to snort again or laugh.

 

"Next up Raven Iverson on The Light in the Dark."

 

"Good luck," He said and patted my leg. I got Stella into a frame and sit trot out.

 

-end of dressage(cause I don't know)-

 

"Raven Iverson scores a 65.50%." I heard the announcer said.

 

"Yes!" I yelled and high five Willow and hugging Victor.

 

"I'm guessing that is good." Allura said and Stella gave a nicker in agreement.

 

"It is and much better then last time." Victor said and I laughed nervously. Ya, last time was a hot mess.

 

In the end I was in 4th place and would you know it, Mr. I'm perfect from yesterday was in the lead.

 

He gave me a smirk as he walked by when I was heading back to the barn and winked at Allura who gave him an annoyed look before pushing me on.

 

We will see how he thinks when I get into my more natural territory.

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Shots fired

"Hey let us in!" 

"Hold on I'm coming." I said hoping Lance's yelling would stop. I took their passes by accident and if you don't have one you can't enter and if found without your arrest. I jogged over to the gates to the team waiting impatiently as a cop and a worker stood by. 

"Hey they're with me." I said has I hopped over. They nodded before going back to their duties has I handed the team their passes. 

"Is that mine?" I said staring at the hoodie Pidge was wearing. 

"I was in a rush and it was the first thing I grabbed in the closet since the van is always cold." She said, and I rolled my eyes before saying it was fine. I brought them to the barn where we pretty much hanged out before I ride. 

Lance proceeds to take a snap chat video of himself with me getting my helmet on. What he didn't know I had a dressage whip in my other. He just kept yelling abuse as I chased him while the others watched in amusement. 

"I would go now to get a spot." I said tacking Stella up. 

"Alright good luck." Coran said and so did everyone else. 

"Break a leg but don't actually." I just rolled my eyes at Hunk's comment as they walked away. 

"Ready to go Stella." I said and she nicker. I just laughed and walked her out as we headed to the beginning of the course. 

"Remember don't push yourself save some energy for tomorrow." Victor said as oil was put on Stella so she wouldn't get hurt if she hit the jump she would mostly just slide off.

"Yep got it." I said when they called my name. I walked into the gate and wait for the signal for me to start. Stella was ready and paced back and forth trying to get a head start. Then the buzzer went off and we were gone.

The first few jumps were simple but slowly has we got through it was harder. Though when you live on 50 acres of land, there are always a lot of things you have to get through. Except for a giant wooden duck in a shallow water other then that I have jump mostly everything. 

During the straight away we galloped through before I leaned back and we slowed down toward the jumps. I had one scary moment where I leaned back too far and looked as yank forward. Almost falling but caught Stella's neck and kept going. 

The water jumps were fine, it was just making sure Stella didn't stop and lie down. Once out of the water, we galloped through the corner and toward the next few jumps. 

"Ewch, ewch, ewch!" I yelled as we came to the last few jumps. I jumped up onto the platform before going over the log before running down the hill toward the last jump with was a large flowery wagon. We jumped over it before hitting the ground and taking off and through the end. 

I patted Stella on the neck as we canter down before coming to a stop. I looked up at the leader board waiting. 

"Raven Iverson 9 minuets and 25 seconds with combining her score from dressage moves her up to third place." 

"Ya!!" I screamed and jumped up and down. Willow ran over and hugged me. 

"Nice work." Victor said and patted my back. The rest of the team congratulated me as we headed back to the barn. The girl original that was in second fell off in her cross country trip moving me up to second. I feel bad for her but she put on a smile and laughed as she walked out of the water. Now it was time for the dance. 

Yes, they have one and yes I hate it. Though it's nice everyone is going so at least I know people. After Stella was taken care of we headed back to the hotel and got ready. 

Lance some how convinced me to let him paint my nails. He just about finished and we waited for them to dry when Keith came running out the bathroom. Flour was all over his face and we just burst out laughing. It was his new hairdryer to after I bought him one since he kept stealing mine when I needed it. 

"I'm not buying you a new one." I said and he groaned before going back into bathroom. "But you can use mine for now!" I yelled while Lance chuckles died down. 

"Stop moving," I said smacking Keith while I tried to pull his hair back into a pony tail. We all were in the van heading to the event. I wore a short dark blue dress with my hair down. Allura has a white one while the others had suits. I finished Keith's hair has we pulled up and I jumped out. 

"Alright everyone, it's Raven's night so behave." Shiro warned as we walked in. The night went alright, it was mostly a hang out. Peter was there and he glared at me before talking to reporters. 

I scooted off knowing if one sees me they all come. I got up to the second floor and just watched up from above. The others kind of did their own thing. Pidge, Willow and I mostly hanged with one another. The boys did their own things and we watch it because it was kind of funny. Though sadly the entertainment didn't last long. 

"Guys we got a call. I want Keith, Pidge and Allura with me. Hunk, Lance, Coran stay here with Raven since this is on your night." Shiro said and I just groaned. Though I want to go on a cool mission and not here hiding from cameras. 

They left and I just stayed hidden, though it didn't stay that way long. When one spotted me, they all came. I was in a corner and no where to go. Question after question was thrown. I tried to answer but they just kept coming. Then my heroes came. 

"Hey do you guys know we're the drinks are?" Hunk said blocking their view as Lance grabbed my hand and snuck me out. We got the the ground floor and stayed out of sight. It was funny to them look and I was gone. 

"Thanks Lance." I said leaning against the wall. 

"No problem, we saw that you were uncomfortable so we had to step in." He said and I smiled. Hunk soon joined us with drinks. We spotted Coran at the barn chatting with a Clora. They have pink skin, red eyes and elf looking ears and eye shape. 

"Your Raven Iverson right?" I never seen Lance jump so high and spun around before choking on his drink. 

"Um yes, yes I am." I said as Hunk patted Lance's back. 

"Why do you always avoid reporters?" 

"I'm don't like the attention since I already get a lot for being the niece of a top general who is always in the public eye." 

"Oh I understand, I'm sorry for disturbing you then." 

"No you fine. As along as you don't bombard me with question." I said and he just laughed. 

"No, I'm not I just want to see if you are having a fun time." 

"I am thank you but I never got your name." 

"Oh I'm Mike, one of the sponsors for this event." He said and I shook his hand. 

"Nice to meet you Mike, you already know my name." 

"If you need anything let me know." He said and I nodded in thanks as he walked away. 

"That was weird?!" Hunk said. 

"He was just being nice," I said. 

"Ya but why did he ask if you were who you were?" Lance said which I don't know if it was grammatically correct but ok. 

"He probably was wondering, stop worrying," I said as I grabbed another water. We stayed another hour before we headed back to the hotel. 

Tomorrow is that last day of the show, so let's hope it goes to plan. Though throughout my life nothing ever truly does. 

\----------------Next day-----------

I snuck out of bed and got dress before grabbing my bags and heading out the door. I put Popo in the truck before putting my bags in the back and hoping in. I drove down the show grounds and gave Stella's her breakfast along with Popo before eating my bagel. Willow joined me with a few other grooms that work for Victor as well and we all ate breakfast before having to go our ways again. 

I got Stella's stall cleaned and water buckets refiled but there was nothing else to do since I'm riding late afternoon. The team showed up about 9 am and we just mostly hanged out and watched other riders in other divisions. Then me and the minor team members decided to get gas because I need some for the truck. Though it didn't go as planned. 

"How about you keep your words to yourself man." Keith said as he talked to an older guy who catcalled Pidge and I. Lance stayed next to us as Hunk stood near Keith just in case he went overboard. 

"Oh come on man, they should know that they are hot." 

"Ya and their also minors. We can call the cops for harassment." Hunk stated. 

"And I can kick your ass." Oh no please don't. 

"Keith come on let's go." I said and he looked back at me. "He isn't worth our time." Keith just glared at the man before walking back over to the truck with Hunk. 

"Ya listen to your girlfriend." 

"Naneun geiya." He yelled in Korean as he walked around. 

"What did you say!" He yelled angrily. 

"I'm gay!" He said as he got into the truck. The rest of us just died and stared laughing at the guy's face. We got into the truck still dying before heading back. The others chuckled as well when I started to get ready. 

I got on and headed to the area to warm up. I looked at the course again before heading into the arena. We looked at one of the scare jumps before the bell went off and I started my canter to the first jump. It was a easy first jump and I did a dog leg to an oxer. I jumped a few more singles and oxers before to a two stride to a three stride then a u-turn to a triple bar. I galloped toward a wall, soon as we landed we galloped through the timer. 

"Raven Iverson and The Light in the Dark move onto the jump off." The announcer said, and I patted her. We had some time before it so I took Stella back for a drink for her and myself. We had about an hour before we had to head back as it was getting dark quick.

Of course, lovely old Peter was there, and he just glared at me as I walked up. Stella started getting excited because the jump off we take more risk. She stared to passed back and forth with little rears. The first guy went in and Stella being a mare was like ladies first and reared straight into the air. 

"Stella I swear to god calm down." I said when she landed, and I trotted her away. So, she can calm down and not charge into the arena. 

"So what course are you going to ride?" Victor asked as we looked at the course. 

"Instead of going around this vertical, I'll going to go before it in between that and the décor then jumping the oxer on an angel." 

"Is that a good idea?" Coran asked as him and Shiro stayed with me and Victor as the other stayed in the stands. 

"Ya it will be fine." I said, and Willow raised her eye brow. 

"Didn't you crash last time." She said, and I glared as Shiro just stared at me. 

"Swear if you break something and I have to take you to the..." He said pointing to me. 

"I won't I promise." I said and he clear was not ok with it. 

"Just be careful please." Shiro said before him and Coran head to where the others were. Soon enough it was my turn the last one of the night. Victor patted my knee as I walked in. Stella was a fire ball and ready to jump. The bell rang and we were off. 

We jumped the wall before a sharp u-turn to a vertical. I did another dog leg before galloping toward the triple bar. I did another two jump combination before heading to an oxer. When we landed I looked at the next vertical and head straight for it on a slight angel. Soon as I landed we turned straight in between the two objects and charged toward oxer. I balanced Stella before she launched over it. As we landed I looked back to see the poles still up. People cheered as we landed and galloped toward the last obstacle and cleared before getting through timer. 

"And with a time of 33.56 seconds moves Raven up to first place!" 

"Whoaa!" I screamed and through my arms up into the Ir as we canter around the arena. We came to a stop and I hopped off as the team ran over and hugged me. The crowd cheered as I was thrown back on and trotted out the arena to get my ribbon and cooler for the victory gallop. 

"That was one risky move." I heard someone say and turned around to see Peter. 

"Almost like Nora Williams." He said, and I just smiled before he held out his hand. "And for that you have earned my respect." 

"So have you," I said and shook it. Stella's new cooler was on and we hopped back on before galloping around the arena. That's when I decided to show a few tricks up my sleeve. 

"Hyd, hyd, hyd." I said and Stella did a spin rear before landing and galloping off. I just laughed and laid on her neck patting. The crew working for the show to meet for the press conference in 30 minutes since I must take Stella back and clean her up. I had Allura take my cooler and ribbon before I headed back to the barn. 

"Ms. Raven," Someone said as I was the fourth of the way and I turned around. 

"Oh Mr. Mike." I said and stopped as he walked up. 

"That was some fine riding," he said patted Stella's neck, though she quickly was getting impatient and tried to walk away. 

"Thank you but I better get going, see ya later." I said and waved before walking away. 

"I don't think so," he said and there was a click. I stopped, my eyes widen before looked back frozen, as he pointed a gun straight at me. 

Team pov. 

"What does Raven get a lot of expensive and cool things." Lance said. 

"I know right," Pidge said in agreement. Keith just raised his eyes brows and looked at the two who had the cooler over their heads and just stood there. 

"You know what, this would be a great blanket when its cold outside." 

"Oh my god yes pidge," Lance said before Allura yanked it off their heads. 

"This isn't yours and Raven just won it plus you will have to ask," she said folding it back up. 

"We probably should go help her," Hunk said and they nodded in agreement. They were just about to leave, when there were two popping sounds...... then a scream. 

"That sounded like...." 

"Raven." Keith stated, almost immediately he took off as Shiro pulled a gun and quickly following him with the others closely behind. There was a horse like scream followed by three more shots fired and scream from a male. They ran faster and ran up the small hill to see a man curled up in fetal position as Stella was striking down on him, screaming at him. A gun laid just a few meters from them. 

"Stella." Pidge yelled, and the horse stopped looking up. Soon as she saw us, she turned around and trotted to Raven who laid on the ground nearby but not before she kicked out above the guy's head. Shiro stood over top of him pointed his gun. 

"Call 911,' Shiro said but Coran was already on it. Stella was nudging Ravens and nickering softly to her as Allura and Keith ran to her side. 

"Stella?" Raven said with a shaken voice and looked at her beloved horse. 

"Your going to be ok, the police and ambulance are coming." Allura said as tears ran down Raven's face. Pidge and Hunk moved Stella back has people stared to arrive to help. The guy turned around and eyes widen to see Shiro standing next to him. 

"You stay down." Shiro said and the man put his hands up. 

"That's the guy from last night," Lance said and Hunk nodded in agreement. 

"Guys," the two snapped their heads over to Pidge who was looking at Stella. Hunk walked over and wipe his hand on her leg. He saw blood and immediately check over her. 

"We need a vet now!" He yelled to a staff member who nodded before making a call. 

"She was shot once here in the leg and two here." Hunk said pointing out the gun shot wounds. People started making a circle around see what was happening and it clearly wasn't helping the situation as Raven began to panic and tried to get up. 

"Hey, hey you're ok, you're ok." Allura said trying to calm her down. Keith got up trying to help move the crowd back as Lance quickly took his place. Two paramedics teams came and the cops came. It was clear that soon as Raven was shot, Stella attacked Mike, defending her rider and sadly getting shot in the process. Though after Hunk looked over they didn't seem fatal as the vet arrived. They took away Mike hand cuffed and to the hospital for his injuries as they got Raven into the stretcher. Allura went with them to keep Raven calm and Shiro rode in the front as they headed to the hospital. Stella had a fit has they tried to take Raven away but soon calmed down. 

"Do you think she will be ok?" Lance asked as they watch Stella get loaded up and taken to the vet center on sight. 

"She will be, Raven's strong," Keith said as they watch them leave and Coran took them back to the hotel to get packed. 

It's all they can hope for right now.


	21. Homecoming

\----later that night----

Shiro rubbed Allura's back while she held something dear to her chest wrapped in a blanket as they sat in the waiting room will they waiting for the doctor. Coran took the others back to the hotel and will be leaving first thing in the morning. They both looked up as the doctor walked over to them and immediately stood up. 

"How is she?" 

" Raven is alright, she had a bullet in her shoulder and one in the collarbone, with entry and exit wounds. The bullets didn't hit any organs or arteries and her panic attack is no more. Though I would like her to stay the night and the morning tomorrow just incase." She said and they nodded. 

"Can we see her?" 

"Yes though I have a question?" They nodded. 

"Do you know where her scars are from?" They both just looked at each other before back at the doctor. 

"Scars?" 

"Yes she has two. They both seem a few years old and are some what faded but they are clearly visible. One is what looks like an incision from the bottoming her chest to mid stomach. It look like tissue and skin was removed maybe dead so they can do it up maybe. Though the other one I'm intrested in, it's from about top of her shoulder all the way to her hip but it's a claw mark." They both just stared at her shock. 

"And it's not like a coyotes or even wolf cause there not thin, they look like thick. Something massive did that." 

"We didn't know, her uncle who is in Texas who is also on a flight here and is why she lives with us said she is a bit self conscious but he didn't say why." Shiro said and Allura clung onto what every was under the blanket. How did they didn't know and why didn't she tell us? She thought. 

"We tried to ask her but immediately she went quiet so, we thought you would have some info." 

"We're Sorry but she never told us about it." 

"It's ok," the doctor resisted Allura. "The only think Raven did say that it was in the past and what happened no one could stop." The doctor said and it was silent. "Let's go see her." 

They walked out and headed to room 314. The doctor knocked on the door before the walked in. Raven was staring out the window before her head snapped over. 

"Hi," She sound exhausted. 

"You doing ok?" Shiro said and Raven only nodded. 

"I'll give you some time alone." The doctor said before leaving. Allura looked out before pulling back the blanket and a little Black head sticking out. 

"Popo." Raven said and immediately reach out. Popo sense his owner's distress and walked over soon as Allura put him down. He nuzzled Raven's face as she held me tight. 

"We thought you would want to see him before going to sleep." Allura said and Raven nodded wiping tears. 

"Thank you." Shiro patted her on the shoulder reosuring her. 

"How is Stella?" 

"She is alright, she will be going home tomorrow morning." They said and she nodded. They stayed for another ten minutes before Allura had to take Popo and hide him as the doctor came back. The couple nodded in thanks before saying goodbye and leaving. 

"Will you be alright?" The doctor asked and Raven nodded. She just smiled before turning off the lights and leaving. Raven just stared out the window. It was just like when she first got back to the states. They took her to the hospital just in case of any injuries or ways they would track her. They didn't find anything but did question her about the scars. Just like today, she said it was nothing. 

It was something that Raven wish wasn't there. She always hides them, scare of what people thought of her. It was a part of her life that she doesn't want to show. Though she knows it won't last any longer now. She was going to be a big story, people would ask her constantly and tried to break her walls down. They couldn't before and their not going to do it now. They just want a story and get the credit for it. 

Raven pulled the covers up and tried to get some sleep. She only got a few hours before he nightmares came. In the end, all she could do is stare out the window. 

\-------Time for pick up-----

Raven pov.

I pulled my shirt over as there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." I yelled as I grabbed my phone and small bag as Allura walked in. 

"Ready to go?" I nodded and followed her to the check out. We walked in as Shiro was finishing up the papers. 

"Your Uncle is going to meet us at the house." I only nodded as I signed the paper before we headed to the car and were on our way home. 

"Raven we have a question for you?" Allura asked as Shiro turned onto the highway. 

"Ya?" 

"What are your scars from?" My head snapped up and I just stared at them. I thought the doctor won't say anything. 

"I...I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Raven don't lie to us, the doctor told us about it. What are they from?" 

"It's nothing that you need to worry about, it's in the past. I was in a bad situation and they were the result of it." I said and looked out the window. 

"Raven it must be important if you don't want to talk about it." Shiro said pushing. 

"Raven please you can tell us, we won't tell the others." I looked back at them and sighed this won't end. 

"I... I was taken has a child, they abused me and that's where those scars are from." 

"Did they ever..." 

"No, they didn't thankful. Thought scars are just a reminder of what happened. It's something I want to forget but it still haunts me. Everyday has my own body is the reminder." I said angrily before looking out the window. 

"Raven, I know how you feel." I looked to see Shiro talk as he drove. 

"I believe your uncle must have talked about this but I was kidnapped by the Galra almost two years ago." 

"I know, my uncle would stop talking about it for months." 

"Then you know what happened." I just nodded. 

"I have scars as well, even one on my face. I deal with the same thing as you but I don't hide it. It's not something you should be afraid of but in brace it. You survived and who ever did it to you, should see you happy and that you don't care. That past is behind you right?" 

"Yes but...." 

"Then show it." 

"I...I'll think about it." I said and looked back our the window. The rest of the ride was quiet. We pull up to the house and there was a black suv outside. I immediately knew who that was. I jumped out the car when the door opened to reveal Coran. That's when a man appeared behind him. 

"Raven." Mitch said and Coran moved out the way has he quickly walked over. Immediately he gave me a hug, minding my wounds. 

"You ok." He asked, I nodded before smiling to him. Mitch smiled back before we followed Allura and Shiro back into the house. 

The other teens were sitting on the couches with their lions. Grey's head spun around and she was at my side almost immediately. She sniffed my shoulder before she put her head into my chest and making odd sounds. I knew right there and then she was mortified. This was the second time her paladin got hurt and she wasn't there to stop it.

I wrapped my arms around her head and laid my head on the back of her neck as she countied to make those sounds. A small pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Langy arms went around my shoulders along with a hand, then buff ones surround us all. A few minutes later we let go as I wiped tears. 

"Can we go see her?" Allura nodded and followed her out to the barn. Star and Sky nickered to greet but not Stella. I quickly walked over to her stall to find her lying down. I opened the door and slowly crouched down in front of her. 

She made soft nickering sounds and barely opened her eyes. I could tell she was exhausted. 

"You shouldn't have done that girl." I said look at the stitches on her chest. Stella snorted in response and I just laughed. This mare I swear, I thought petting her. I stayed there for half an hour before leaving her to rest. Once inside everyone just stood there waiting see what should we do. 

We all ended up in the living room with pillows and blankets everywhere as we watched Wonder Women. I laid against Grey as her head rested on my legs. Pidge sat next to me as the two boys sat on the couch above us. Keith sat on the floor near us but just out of arms reach. In the end we just stayed there for the rest of the night.


	22. The twin (short)

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said as Shiro, Allura and my uncle sat in my room explaining what will be happening. 

"I'm sorry Raven. The doctor said that because of your wounds you can't do any exercises." 

"Ya and I get that but two weeks of not being able to train and be out there on the field with you guys as a paladin!" 

"Raven it's not your physical state we are worried about it's your metal." 

"My metal is fine." 

"Raven you had a panic attack on the way to the hospital and they had to give you a sedative to calm you down just enough so you don't go into cardiac arrest." Allura explained and I looked way, Popo started patting my hand for more pets which I applied. 

"Raven it's for the best. You will be starting school again tomorrow." Shiro said before the two walked out as my uncle stayed behind. 

"Raven it's obvious they care for you." 

"I know they do it's just I'm fine." 

"It's obvious your not. Allura told me what you were saying in the ambulance, saying that he as to come back and you have to see him again." He said and I was quiet. 

"Are you still..." 

"Of course I am, my brother is missing and you expect me not too. I haven't heard anything in the three weeks he has been missing Mitch!" 

"We still are looking Raven, we will find him." He said and I looked way. "I'll be staying at the house, the people who are renting went on a month trip to Europe so if you need anything call me." I nodded had he patted my knee before walking out and leaving me to my own device. I watched Netflix for about an hour before heading down stairs to the kitchen. 

"I thought you would be off to work." I said to see Shiro making a sandwich. Probably because he burns everything. 

"Someone has to stay here to make sure you don't train." Smart move, I thought before sitting on the island. 

"Is there anything I can help with." 

"No not really." He said when the door bell rang. We both just looked at each other before he walked over to the door. Thinking it was the a news station, I climbed up onto the cabinets. 

"Shiro!" 

"Ryou?!" Who the hell is that I thought as footsteps entered the kitchen. I hoped down as the they enter. 

"You didn't tell me you had a kid." A man who looked just like Shiro but from his days has a young cadet. 

"Because she's not." Shiro said looking annoyed. 

"Who's he?" I asked staring at the clone looking guy. 

"Raven this is my twin brother Ryou." 

"You have a twin!" 

"Yes, yes he does, and I never got your name little lady." Ryou said and I still looked at them in shock. 

"I'm Raven." I said shaking his hand. 

"Your Iverson niece." 

"The one and only." I commented and he laughed. 

"I like her." 

"Anyway why are you here?" 

"Can't I come and see my baby brother." 

"Only by 3 minutes." 

"Still you're younger then." 

"So what and where do you think your going?" Shiro asked as he saw me sneaking off to the library. 

"Nothing." I said and spun around with an innocent smile. 

"Off to training?" Ryou asked. 

"He knows?" I asked, I already know my uncle knows who the paladins are since the lions were out when I got back last night. 

"Sadly yes." 

"I'm known has Uncle Ryou." Ryou said proudly, Well we already have Vodka Aunt aka Uncle Coran so what else. 

"Well since everyone is way, we need someone to look over the ship." 

"Well I'm on it." He said, and we followed him down to the hanger. I just watch him work his magic, I wonder if he taught Hunk. They probably get along really well. Within 30 minutes he was done, the rest of the day I watch them fail at cooking. That's at least one thing they both aren't good at.  
.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

*

.

.

.

.

-Next day 

I looked at the school had we pulled up. Kids were staring at I got out of my car only with the others from there. 

"Will you be ok?" Lance asked next to me. 

"Ya, getting shot, media out cry for my story, people thinking I'm some fragile little stick. Ya school should be easy." I said and stared at him. 

"Ya ok sorry." He said scratching his head. We jogged up to catch up with the others. 

"I thought you couldn't exercise," punch "ow" 

"I can at least run if needed Pidge." I said as we headed to my locker. 

"Raven!" I turned around to see Autumn and the gang walking quickly up. I walked away from the group and toward her. Immediately she wrapped her arms around me and didn't let go. 

"Are you ok?" She said letting go.

"Ya, ya I'm ok." I said as the others walked up and hugged me as well. I told them that I was ok and that they don't need to worry. Though they didn't seem so convinced. 

Class went ok and everyone welcomed me back. Some teachers said that if it was too much that I can take a break. I just treated it like a normal day. Though some people didn't. 

"Well look who it is. Back from her time of a winner to a so called victim." 

"What do you want Jordan?" I said and turned around. 

"Nothing just seeing how the little so called 'victim' is doing." He said and stood in front of me blocking way. 

"I'm fine now leave me alone." I said and tried to get out the way when he grabbed my hurt shoulder and pushed me back into the locker making me wince. 

"Awww, I'm sorry that I hurt you." 

"Leave her alone." Our heads snapped over to see the team walk over. 

"I said leave her alone." Keith practically screamed as he stomped over. 

"Keith don't." Lance said chasing after him. Oh no, I thought before I knew it Keith was on top of Jordan. Hunk grabbed me and pulled me away as Lance and Pidge had to pull an angry Keith back. 

"Dangsin-eun geu gat-eun geos-eul tong-gwahaneun yeojaleul gong-gyeoghaneun amkeos-ui adeul!

"Keith calm down." Pidge yelled as he was dragged away leaving a broken-nosed Jordan behind. 

We all ended up at the principal's office with Jordan. He just sat there with a smirk as Keith walked out and sat next to us before he went in. Boy was it different when he walked out horrified as we all went back in. 

"I know that Jordan was in the wrong for attack you Raven along with your friends trying to protect you from what happened to you. He is suspected for the rest of the week. Just try not to beat him too much next time Keith, ok. Also go get cleaned up a bit." 

The boy just nodded before we were dismissed. Got Keith a little quick check up before the gymnastic coach told him off and that they had a compaction the next day. Of course, he said he was sorry before it was lunch time. 

Ryou was still at home when we got back. We hanged out with him for a bit when I found out the date for the trial against Mike was on the last day I was called off from paladin work. The next I could return. I can work with that. I could build my case for the man who tried to take my life for a reason I still don't know. 

Though on the day of the trail I will find out why a father would try to kill someone else child.


	23. Guardian

"Blue go 10 more feet and there should be a panel next to you, Red there should be one as well on your left." Pidge said as she typed away quickly on her computer. 

"Copy," They both said as they ran through the Galra compounds. Shiro was with Pidge guarding the exit while Allura was watch in the ship which was hidden in a nearby forest. Coran, Raven and Hunk watch on screens back at home. Well Raven was there but soon as they took of she went to her room. Still mad at that she couldn't be out there. 

"I'm attached." Blue said. 

"Same here." 

"Ok I'm in just wait a tick so I can open the doors and then Shiro will meet you in the main area." 

"Go." The two doors for them unlocked and Shiro jumped down a shot toward the room. 

"From my scans show there is only one guard." Pidge said, Keith and Lance just looked at one another. 

"One? Shouldn't there be a lot more." Lance asked. 

"It doesn't matter." Keith said and the two peaked out to see a dark figure hovering over the monitor. Keith walked out slowly and started creeping toward them, when what looked like a wolf ear flicked back. He jumped out the way has a blade flew past his face. 

The figure charged and Keith blocked their swing. Lance spun around the corner and fired, the figure dodged the fire and the blade that it throw came flying back before attaching to their wrist. 

"The hell." Lance said before he was kicked into the wall. Keith charged and swung his sword. The figure moved before kicking him in the face causing him to slam into the monitor. Their ears flicked back before they ducked as a glowing arm went past their face. 

They tried to kick his feet out from under him but Shiro jumped. They jumped up and swung their sword but stopped. Their blade was at Shiro's throat as his arm was at theirs. Red eyes stared back at Shiro and they widen for some reason. 

"Champion?" A muffled robotic female voice said. 

"How are you?" 

"Guardian, I'm here on business so I'll be out of your way soon as possible." She said heading back to the monitor. 

"How did you get past the security?" Lance asked as he stood up. 

"I have my ways, also I know your little greenly is wondering where the guards went." They all just looked at one another and looked behind the monitor to see the guards and sentries taken down. 

"How does she know I'm here?" Pidge said through the coms. 

"I can hear you on the coms. Good hearing gives you that." 

"What are you?" 

"That's something you don't need too know." She said typing away before pulling a flash drive out of the monitor. 

"Now I am." Guardian said and went to walk out when Keith grabbed her arm. 

"And what's on that?" 

"None of your business." She said and ripped her arm away. "If your wondering I'm not with the Galra but I'm not here to help with what ever you want. I'm here for my own personal game." Guardian said before her ears pinned back, listening. 

"Guys you got in come." They all hide behind something as they waited. 

Shiro looked over to see Guardian hiding behind a crate. Her ears twitch back in forth and she sniffed the air before she looked up as they got closer. Like almost she knew what was coming around that corner. Something about her was familiar it he couldn't put his finger on it. 

As they footsteps got closer her blade slowly appeared from her wrist before they walked in. That's when they jumped. The soldiers were caught off guard and were taken down easily. 

"Your good." Lance said and Guardian just glared. 

"I'm not joining your little team. I'm on my own always have been. Though if you want to know where the ships to blow up they are level 5 next to storage." 

"How do you know this?" Keith said.

"Like I said I have my ways." She said and about to walk out. The paladins all looked at one another. 

"Ok she's gone!" Pidge said excitedly. "Now go into the monitor and put your gantlets in so I can get a full scale of the base." 

"She was right." Shiro said as they looked at that map seeing the ships they were assigned to blow up where on 5. 

"Of course she was." 

"G, are you jealous?" Lance asked with a smirk. 

"Shut up Blue before your name is purple because of your face." She snapped back. 

"Alright that's enough G you the direction." 

"Yep already on my way." 

"Let's go," Shiro said and they all sprinted toward it. 

"Just remember soon as you detonate those bombs you have 5 minutes to get out." Hunk remarked as they ran in. 

"Copy." Pidge shot out of the vent and swung over to them. She pulled off her back pack and handed the bombs to them. 

"Well well, what do we have going on here?" They all turned around to see a large Galra standing there with two tanks filled with purple liquid on his back. 

"Paladins of Voltron." They looked over to see another walk out from the dark. 

"Did she set us up!?" Pidge yelled. 

"It doesn't matter, we have to take them down before we can blows this place to bits." Keith said before he charged as Shiro yelled at him to stop. All the sudden the tanks clicked as the purple liquid was injected into them. Keith slid to a stop as they grew and two large robotic arms rose from their backs. 

"Oh god." Keith said when all the sudden an arm appeared and smacked into him sending him flying into a crate. The three just looked at one another before they charged into the fight. 

Pidge activated her bayard and swung above them before she shot down on them. Lance got to a high point and fired his rifle while Shiro went full on charge with Keith closely behind. The first one that appeared grabbed Pidge with one of the metal arms before throwing her straight into Lance. Keith and Shiro ran opposite direction before running up the walls to strike them both. Keith grabbed onto one of the containers that had the liquid and stabbed his sword into it but the galra quickly ripped him off. 

Shiro activated his arm and charged it up as he ran when the second one grabbing his arm causing a blast knocking them back. Pidge jumped out from the crates with Lance close behind her with his two guns as the other two joined them. Pidge wrapped her cord around one of there feet and pulled. Lance fired his shots and causing it to fall over. Though the other one grabbed them and held them as Keith charged. He through both of them at Keith and taking him down. Shiro jumped onto a crate and up the wall before flipping over them. Both of the galra slammed one of their robotic arms down as Shiro quickly jumped away. All the sudden there was a flash of gold and the two galra looked up. 

Guardian slashed her blades on top of the first one before jumping off him and used a crate for cover. She charged out and zipped side to side before flipping, Guardian sat on her legs before launching herself into the air. Her arms stretched out with her blades active before she started spinning quickly. The two galra both moved out the way as she strike down causing the ground to crack. Guardian jumped out the way as they both tried to slam their fits on her. One of her blades disconnected and struck into the ground before she landed on it and stood up. 

"She's alive." One of the them said as Guardian glared at the comment. 

"What does that mean?" Keith said and they all just looked at one another. The four of them ran up to meet Guardian when she made a comment. 

"The modified quintessence they were injected with only last 15 minutes and where the joints are on the metals arms are the weakest point. You have lasted 5 alsoh it that they will be disabled, talking to you, blue boy." Lance's head snapped up and stared at her but she didn't look back. 

"How do you know that?" Shiro asked. 

"I fought one before when I was 9." She said and they all stared at her wide eyed. 

"Well shit," Pidge said and they all separated. Shiro and Guardian went for the left one while the other went to the right. 

Guardian through one of her blades at the galra face casing him to duck before Guardian slashing his galra arm. He yelled out in angry and turned his attention to Guardian letting Shiro take out one of his arms. The galra then lashed out at him when his arm was take off. Though he didn't see the blade Guardian throw come flying back taking out the other arm. He roars of pure rage and both Shiro and Guardian dodge out the way as he charged. They took cover behind crates when Guardian drove her claws into the one behind her. She spun in a circle before throwing it at the Galra who was blind with rage. It slammed into him and knocked him unconscious when he struck. The other galra did as well before Keith knocked him out. 

"Ok, G, Blue take these and set them up." Shiro said and gave them the bombs as Guardian and Keith dragged the galras outside of the compound. 

"The bombs are detonated let's go!" Pidge yelled, and they quickly followed her out of the building to meet Keith and Guardian outside with the two galra secured when the building blew. Guardian slowly backed away before heading into the forest. 

"You're an Adain, aren't you?" Guardian stopped dead on her tracks before staring at the black paladin. 

"So, it doesn't matter. I got what I need, and I must leave." 

"What I'm wonder why the daughter of one of the top soldier go against him." 

"I don't know what your talking about." She quickly snapped at him and Shiro's eyes narrowed. 

"You're Sombra's daughter." 

"Don't you ever relate me to that monster!" She said pointing a finger start at him.

"He did things you can never imagine and for that I can never forgive him. That man is no father of mine. My father died a long time ago long with my mother. Sombra try and broke a young girl I considered as a sister and the same age as I was when I was still with the galra. I watch her almost get raped by a guard when but a rebel team got to her."

"She escaped, I didn't until I decided it was time to run and forget. He abused me, murdered someone I loved right in front of me. I was not a soldier's kid during that time, I was with him but I was a prisoner brought against my own will to be there and you would think I would call him a father." 

"I'm sorry," Shiro said with apologetic eyes but she just glared at him. 

"Don't be. I have been doing this for two years now. I'm doing this to undo what he did and no one can stop me." She said when Lance saw her shoulder bleeding. 

"Your hurt." He said and tried to walk up to her but she backed away. 

"I'm fine." 

"We have a ship near by with medic supplies and we can looked at." Shiro said when the sound of garrison helicopters in the distance. Guardian's ears perked up when they grew closer before pinning them back like she didn't want to stay long. 

"Thank you but I'm fine and can take of myself. Good luck on your missions." She said before taking off and disappearing into the forest. The four looked at one another before giving the two galra were given to the garrison before they headed back to the ship. 

"So that's Sombra's daughter." Allura said as they looked at a picture of her from the paladins' helmet camera. 

"Yes, it's obvious thought that she is against the galra." 

"He must be a true monster because look at this." Pidge said as she pulled up Guardian's file. 

"Was killed when there was a there was when boiler room exploded "supposedly" killing her and she was only 9 when it happened." She said and looked back at everyone. 

"Who's father would cause a 9 year old to fake their own death and how the heck would a girl that young would think of something like that." Lance stated when Shiro shook his head. 

"Sombra would and it doesn't matter. It's obvious that Guardian is not a threat and she is kind of doing the same as us." He said as they walked off the ships and headed to the mission room to find no one there. 

"Ow!!" they all looked at one another to see Hunk stitch Raven's shoulder with Coran standing by. 

"This is your own fault Raven," Coran said and the girl just groaned. 

"What happened?" 

"Raven was lifting hay bales when her stitches ripped opened when I told her that I would help her later." Hunk stated. 

"Sorry." 

"It fine, kid this is why you're supposed to take it easy this week." Allura said and she groaned. 

"At least she doesn't fight back like someone else." Lance said and almost immediately Keith's snapped over while Pidge and Raven snickered. Keith was sick a few months back and they had to lock him in his room and someone to stand watch, so he would be able to get the rest he needed. Either that or they were tempted to sedated him for a week but Shiro told them what he used to do with him when Keith was younger. 

"So about the Guardian that you guys met?" Coran asked and Raven looked confused. 

"This is what happens when you disappear." Hunk said finishing up as Raven glared at him as she fixed her shirt. 

"We believe that she is not a threat and it might be hard to believe since she is the daughter of Sombra. Though we looked into her files and found out she was treated like a prisoner then a soldiers daughter." Pidge said and they all looked at one another. 

"She could have useful information that could use if we ever have to face Sombra." 

"And you say that now Keith," Lance said. 

"That doesn't matter right now, though I have a feeling we will see her again." Shiro said and they all looked at one another when the door bell rang. 

"Pizza delivery." All the teens took off running like it was their last meal or something. Allura laughed while Shiro just shook his head as they followed them up stairs. 

"Save some for us!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
*

She is protective of the people she loves. No one knows why, though there is one she is not. He hurt her so many times she does not see him as the man he once was. Though she knows the man is still there and she will get him back. Her name.... 

Is Guardian

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/qA2p20)


	24. Camp

"How was Star," I asked as Pidge lead her into the barn after she went on a trail. Stella nickered as we walked in and I sat on her door petting her. 

"She was good and we found a new trail, there are a lot of obstacles so that would be good for when Shiro let's you off the hook." 

"Yas, I only have 5 more days until I can go back to work." I said and leaned back before losing my balance and falling off. I looked up to see Stella and Grey looking at me. 

"I'm good." I said, and Pidge rolled her eyes as I jumped back up. That's when the alarm went off in the house. Pidge and I looked at one another as she gave Star treats before we both took off toward the house. We both ran down the stairs and got into the mission room. 

"President of the US call in five minutes." Coran said and Pidge ran to her change area for us. "You can go to Raven." I nodded and ran to mine, once I was ready. We got into the mission room with everyone when the screen came on. 

"Hello paladins, I just wanted to make sure everything will be ok with the Universal Leaders meeting this Saturday." It's that time already, that means I have to wear a dress. 

"Yes the location is perfect and the help with of other countries and other worlds we got the best security along with us. Though for the event we are going to weak mask for identity reasons and will have our weapons on hand. We will have the lions station around the perimeter and be out of sight so no panic." Allura said. 

"Thank you so much for helping and giving people a sense of security during these times." She said, and we nodded. 

"Your welcome and hopefully that we can help make the Voltron Alliance stronger." 

"As I hope as well, see you soon princess." Allura said and the call ended. 

"Umm when was this happening?" I asked. 

"It was always going to be this date." Lance said as he walked away taking off his helmet as him and the others were heading to the lockers to get changed back into normal clothes. 

"It was?"

"Yep." I just stared at them before following them back to the lockers. We got changed back into normal clothes before heading back to our normal lives. I got my stitches out and was able to do some work like the hay, work light in the gym and that's it. I tried to sneak into the training room in the middle of the night the other day but somehow Coran found me and dragged me back to my room. Sooo, I practice my training in the barn but I can't do against anyone because if they found out, I'm dead. 

Pidge and I headed back to the barn and I through down a couple of bales of hay before we gave a flew flacks to the horses and donkey. Once we got done, we got back to the house and did some homework done together with the rest of the teens.

"Hey Raven, come look at this," Lance said and I looked over. "What do you thing?" It was a long grey dress, no sleeves with sparkles on the top and it was backless. 

"It's pretty." I said and looked at it. 

"It's for you since you don't have an outfit." He said and I just looked at him. 

"That's really nice Lance but I was thinking of wearing a suit since if something were to happen I can run and stuff." I said staring at the backless part of the dress. I don't want them to see the scars cause I know people will ask and I don't want that. 

"That's why I designed it like so you can move freely." He said and I looked back at it, then I remembered what Shiro said. 

"Ok." I said and a smile grew on his face. He went down with Allura and I'm guessing they were making it. Keith told me they made the rest of their outfits last year which was cool and will alter them a little to change it up a bit. 

We finished home work an hour later when Shiro got a call, but it was not from a leader but from a camp that was made to hold Galra refuges. They needed some help with medic and Hunk was one a best as Pidge was going to help with communications. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were going and somehow, I convinced Shiro that I should come. Also, Keith didn't want to because he would have to talk to kids and lets just say that he immediately retreated to his room. Last time there were kids, Keith just stared at them like they had five heads. He still not good with other people expectably kids. Even the lions were able to come. 

We landed near the camp and was greeted by the director. He should us around before Hunk went off into the medic bay and Pidge off to the communications room. I have never seen her run so fast presides going for food when the children saw her. Hunk said hi before he went off to the medic bay. Shiro and I met with survivors and even played some games with them. We even meet the youngest that was saved as well, he was taken at 11 and it's now 12. He was a Nork, they have bright blue eyes and dark skin known for their healing ability. That's probably why he was taken so he can heal the galra's soldiers so they can head back into battle. 

Thankfully they all seemed to be in good spirts which is good since they are all around their teens for their species. Shiro and I hanged out with them outside along with others who were well enough to come outside as well. It was nice to see people being happy after everything they have been through, almost everyone. I saw a girl around 14 siting next to one of the tents and looked spaced out. Shiro was talking with some young adults when he looked over and watch me walk over to her. 

"Hey you ok?" I asked and she jumped. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." 

"No, it's ok." She said softly and her lion ears pinned back and that's when I saw what looked like a falcon wings, I wonder I thought. 

"What's your name?" 

"Cypress." 

"What species are you?" 

"I'm an Adain." That explains it, I thought. I remember from what I saw when we were looking up Adain because of the who Sombra and Guardian thing is that they have like a pack dynamic. Family is very important to them and form packs with people who are important to them. They are a peaceful and powerful species as well as was next to Altea and the Galra home world to being one of the strongest in the universe. They have given aid to help with war. Though they are not sending out troops for an unknown reason that the queen will not state as well as she is not coming to the unipersonal meeting in person but will be on a video chat during it. 

 

"Where's your family?" I asked. 

"I don't know, we were attacked when vacationing in on a planet near Adeny (Adain home planet. I think they got away or died because I was the only one in the transport ship." She said holding back tears. 

"We will help you find them, ok. G is in there right now getting the communications better so we can reach planets that are farther away." She nodded, and I smiled. I got her to go hang out with some other kids her age before sitting next to Shiro. We watched as kids were playing some soccer when Green grabbed the ball and started running away with it. I just laughed as Grey and Gold chased after her. Black just rumbled as he laid next to Shiro watching. We watched them keep running before Grey gave up and walked over to me before collapsing. 

"Grey you kept running for 12 hours how is running after Green so hard." I said, and she only grumbled and curled up. Green dropped the ball and both her and Gold came over trying to get Grey to play but she only growled at them before hiding her head under my thigh. Green and Gold gave up and laid down around us. 

"Rouge I need help." Pidge said and popped her head out the building. I got up and followed her in. Grey looked around as I left before Green pounced on her trying to play. I headed in and she had me crawl into a small place since no one else could because they were too big. 

"Why the hell are paladins are smaller then us?" I heard someone comment. 

"How do we sneak through vents then?" I said when I found the wires and attached them. "Got it." 

"She as a point." Another said when Pidge yelled got it. I crawled back out and saw the map grow and all connection made. 

"Yes!" Pidge yelled and high fived me. All the sudden there was a load pop outside, I immediately snapped my head over and grabbed my bayard, that's when I say the gun. I immediately I notched my bow while Pidge got hers. We walked out to see people throwing poppers at one another. I lowered my bow and looked at them annoyed.

"Really?" Pidge said and Shiro shrugged his shoulders. Hunk got done soon and we were ready to head back but not before I saw Cypress get in touch with her family. I smiled before heading out the building and back to the ship. 

"And she didn't panic or anything?" I could hear Shiro saying as I walked to the control room. 

"No, which I'm surprised with from what we saw at the show." Pidge said. 

"Who panic?" I said and they all looked up at me. 

"Nothing," They said and I raised my eye brow. I just shrugged my shoulder and sat down as we flew back when I got the call, the dress was finished. I almost cursed when I heard it but Shiro hit me on the head before I could. 

Before I could even get off the ship Lance and Allura snatched me and dragged me to my changing room. Lance waited outside as Allura put the dress up before joining him. It was beautiful though I saw the back, it would be showing and even past the sleeves. I sighed and put it on. I opened the door and I saw Lance's eyes brighten as he jumped up and down. 

"Oh my god you look so pretty." He said and gestor for me to turn around. I did as I was told when he went quiet. I turned around and to see him staring at my back before looking at me. 

"Raven...... what happened?" He said wiping tears. 

"Life." He just looked at me before he walked over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him. "You could have done nothing Lance, nor could the team. It was when I was younger that it happened, you couldn't have stopped it." I said and let him go, he just nodded. 

"Well I can see know why you stared at the backless part." He said and I laughed. 

"We will redesign the dress so less skin is showing." Allura said and I nodded. 

"Maybe you can make it long sleeve and have that as an off white lace." 

"I like how you think. Now get out that think so we can fix it." I got changed and gave the dress back. Though I wore a tank top this time and headed upstairs, everyone's eyes where on me and Shiro sent a smile as I headed up to my room. 

The trial is this Thursday against Mike for him shooting me. Also I got an email from a rebel group that they are looking at information to the disappearance of my brother and will be sending it in a few days. So, let's hope this goes well.


	25. The Trial

"You ready for the trial." Hunk said as he made us lunch and I got the toast ready.

"Yes," I said packing my bag before grabbing my keys.

"You're going now," Lance said as the walked down stairs and I headed to the garage.

"I'm going to get gas and since the nearest one is like 20 minutes from here so..." I said and walked out. They all looked at one another as they watched me.

"Isn't it five minutes?" Keith stated and they all shrugged.

.

*

.

*

I pulled up to the place and put my cap on and hoodie with a scarf covering my mouth. I crossed the road before running up to the store and headed to the back of the building. The box was sitting in it's usually place, where I grabbed the flowers before putting the money inside and locking it back up. I quickly ran back across the road before getting into my car and driving off. Soon I got to the alley way and packed up before keeping my head down as I walked to the wall. I climbed over it before sneaking through before I got to her. I cleaned out the pots and new soil before adding the flowers before standing up and pulling down the scarf as I sat down

"Hey Mum it's Raven," I said staring at my mother's grave. "Sorry I haven't been here in a while with the whole thing happening at the horse show and everything it's been hard. So the trial is today for the bastard who shot me and Stella. Sorry for the language. So that's what I'm doing today, oh all so the information on Zander is coming in so then we got more leads. When I do find him and he comes home, I'm going to make sure that I can bring him here to see you since he has been over seas for so long."

"The team has been good, I'm final able to train now and go on actual missions. Stella is good and we are starting to get back to work. Star has been having fun with Pidge since they just go on trails and stuff when she needs to clear her head or going for ice cream. Sky is always a good boy and Lance tried to ride him but this time he went into the water trough and not Sky. Pidge and I still think Lance and Keith will get together and I think Hunk is slowly losing hope since they have been getting along. My grades have been good A's and B's school not so bad Jordan's back but he hasn't messing with me so that's good." I just stared at the stone with my mother's name on it as tears began to from.

"I know it's been 9 years since you past away and since I was taken but, I still miss you, everyday and nothing can ever replace you. I hope you know that, I love you and I miss you. I just wish it didn't have to be like this." I said and wiped them away before looking at my phone. "I better get going, school starts soon." I stood up and looked at it. "I promise I will bring him home just liked how he helped me.... And you. Good bye."

I pulled my scarf back up before hoping the wall and back to my car. I took of my sweat shirt, cap and scarf before shoving it into the glove compartment before driving off to school. I pulled up and ran into the building before getting to class just as the bell rang. Class went fine, and we soon had break, I joined the gang and the teen team right outside the "News room." A group of freshmen took our spot so we hanged out here and that's when it came on.

"Today is the 9th anniversary of the tragic death of Nora William and the disappearance of her daughter, Tala William who would become the youngest child to be taken and come out alive 3 years later being taken by the galra. Almost all children of any species around the age or younger would be found dead later. It is still unknown today of why they were targeted. All we know now is that Tala and her brother now live in Wales Nora's home country with distance relatives." The news Anker said before going into more facts and stuff about it.

"It's sad of what that family had to go through. Even the press was bad and that's why the moved to Wales and went off the rid because of all the attention. Someone even asked to make a movie about the girl which she immediately along with others shot down." Autumn stated and everyone agreed, though Pidge kept looking back at me. The bell rang and we all went to class when Pidge pulled me aside.

"You ok?"

"Ya, I'm ok."

"Is that why you left early.... To go see her?" I nodded and she seemed to understand before we were off to class. School ended and we all went hope to get ready for the trial since we all where there when it happened. I put on a pair of jeans on with a nice shirt and jacket before putting my hair in a high pony tail. I walked down stairs and sat in the living room with Popo and Hunk while we waited. The rest of them came down 10 minutes later and Lance along with Allura a little bit later. We loaded up in the big SUV that we have and headed to the court house. At first when we tried to get in Grey was in it and we had to drag her out.

"Mierda," Lance said as we pulled to see reporters everywhere. I pointed where we should park before we got out and walked over. Soon as we got even close they descended on us, the team surrounded me as they tried to get my side of the story. Pidge grabbed my hand as we walked in and away from the press. The police opened to the doors for us and we got in without any one following.

"This way," The female officer said and led us to the court room and there he was. He didn't look up at me as I walked in and sat down next to my lawyer. My friends were in the back along with my uncle. That's when the judge took charge and the trial began. Mike said he wasn't guilty of attempted murder and animal abuse. Though evidence made it clear that wasn't the case. The team protested against him stating what they saw and the security cameras as well. Then there was me, the one evidence that is alive. That's when I had to ask.

"Why? Why did you shoot me?"

"Tell that your uncle," he said and I could feels Mitch's eyes narrow. "Your so-called uncle got my son killed in the war."

"So you go ahead and try to kill me, his niece for revenge," I said.

"No, I only meant to scare you and send a message to him though I got cut up in the angry and pain."

"So you shot a 16 year old girl," I said and he didn't even looked at me.

"Your uncle killed my son by sending him off into the dead zone. About a month ago and last week I was told he was pronounced dead. Him and his team, his friends are all gone and they will never come home to their families. My son even talked about his captain who hasn't seen his sister for almost 3 years and now she will never him again." My mind went blank at what he said.

"Who was his captain?"

"Why do you want to know?" He said and looked at me with cold eyes.

"I just need to know." I said and his face soften.

"Zander or something?" He said and my eyes widen.

"That will be all Raven," the judge said and I looked at him one last time before heading back to my seat.

They went on to Mike's attorney which wasn't much. The verdict came back an hour later and he was proven guilty of attempted murder and animal abuse. I watched him get arrested and sent away before I followed the team back outside. Of course, the press was still there waiting thankfully though we got to the car quickly and headed out. We got back to the house and my uncle came along as well. Hunk is going to make a big dinner since we won the case. Everyone was happy about it, but I wasn't so much. Soon as we got home I ran upstairs and opened my computer. That's when I found the email and opened it, a video popped up. That's when I played it. I saw my brother's team firing at something, that's when I saw the purple eyes.

"Fall back fall back," I heard my brother yell, more fire went off before there was a scream and a growl before the video cut.

"When did you find out?" I said and looked up at my uncle, I could see he was mortified.

"Where did you find that?" 

"That wasn't my question when did you find out?" I said as tears started to form.  
"A week and a half ago, your brother's mission was to help free Sechin, a village that was under control of the galra. Most of the village was taken back when we lost contact. We believe it was taken back by the galra which means your brother and his team...." He said and I looked away.

"Why didn't you tell me, why did I have to find out from a grieving father after he tried to kill me on the same day as her anniversary." I said and he looked away.

"I wanted to make sure that it was true but it seems you already found out what we couldn't." Mitch said and looked at the computer. 

"And you didn't send people out to make sure. Far all you know they could have succeeded and you won't even know." I stated and he didn't say anything. 

"My brother didn't give up on me so I'm not giving up on him." 

"Guys dinners ready," Lance said and I looked at Mitch.

"Coming," I said and I heard him walk down stairs. I wiped the tears and looked up back at my "uncle" before walking to my door. "My brother never gave up on me, so I'm not giving up on him even if I'm bring back his body even though you couldn't bring back mine." I said before I walked away and down stairs. My uncle soon followed, and we had a peaceful dinner though my uncle didn't say much to me. I could tell the team knew something was wrong but they didn't say anything. My uncle was leaving that night and I walked out to see him off.

"If I find anything on him I'll tell you and if you find anything on him tell me ok," he said, I looked up at him before nodding and hugging him. I watched him go off before heading back inside. Coran asked me if I was ok and I said I was fine before heading up stairs.

I sat up in soaked in sweat, nightmares plagued me, and I have been trying to sleep but it wasn't working. Grey and Popo lifted their heads and followed me down stairs to the mission room and did the one think to keep my mind off everything, training.

*

*

 

*

*

*

*

* It was short, so I thought I would put two together

*

*

*

*

"Look at your hair." Allura said as she finished. It was a pony tail that was braided and was pulled to make the braid look bigger. The dress was finished a few days before and fit very nicely.

"Here put this on," Pidge said walking in with a suit on and gave me a tech ring.

"For?"

"It's where your bayard would be like how our armor holds it."

"Huh," I said and put it on my thigh. I picked up my bayard and let it go to have to get sucked into my dress.

"Nice."

"Also, this is a shield," she said and gave me a bracelet. I put it on as the others walked in. They had matching colored to their lions and had white shirts under it. Coran had a black suit like Shiro but an orange tie. Allura wore a beautiful white gown that had a long train.

I have been trying to keep my mind off everything that has been happening. I have gotten little to no sleep this past few days from the nightmares. So I either train or look up more information on my brother. I even looked up makeup tutorials to hide the bags under my eyes but I'm starting to give up on it. I just have to get through the night. We got on the ship and headed off.

"Also before I forget here you guys go," Pidge said and handed each of us a disk.

"Do you every sleep?" Lance asked and she just shrugged as I put it in Allura clutch with her own. We landed the ship near the building. Allura gave us our masks before we walked up in. People cheered as we waked down a red carpet to the building. The lions followed us before disappearing to surround the building. Grey gave me one last nudge before following them.

"Princess," President Rey said, and they hugged. "It's good to see you to paladins and Mr. White. Though I don't think we have met." She said and I shook her hand.

"Rouge."

"President Rey but you can just call me Rey. Come the others are waiting for us." We met up with all the leaders and Allura made her speech about peace and stuff. Once that it was more of a gathering and talking to one another also providing anyone the help they needed. Lance was off flirting with some of the ladies that were there. Hunk was with Coran talk about old stories. Shiro stayed with Allura who talked to other leaders. Pidge was geeking over robots while Keith and I stood watch. He stayed on the lower levels while I stayed up high. It felt weird to have my mother's bracelets off I even have a tan line thankfully the jewelry covers it up.

"Are you alright?" The leader of the Olkari, Ryner I believe asked.

"Yes I am."

"Are you sure?"

"I lost someone very important to me, if I told the team they would have me not attended but the meeting is very important and I need to represent Voltron. So I didn't say anything."

"That's the thing about you paladins." She started saying and I looked over, "People believe that you're invadable and you have to put on the act when you're just like us. You don't need to portent that you're ok, though I have a feeling this isn't the first you put your emotions aside."

"You are right about one thing." I said when I got a bad feeling.

"Cub I believe we have some company here." Grey said, and I was looking around.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Maybe, I'll be back." I said and walked away walking around the level. "Guys we might have a problem."

"I know my lion contacted me that they scan spies," Keith said.

"Stay on alert we don't know who they are and we don't want to cause a panic. G have your lion to a face recognition," Shiro stated.

"On it." I slowly made my way down, checking every level. That when I saw a familiar face but in a different body.

"I think it's our friends from Japan," I said.

"You think?"

"How could I forget the 6 foot women who tried to take my head."

"She has a point." Lance said.

"I already contacted the lions and they are securing the exits. Get the leaders ready to go to the safe hold but we can let them think something is going on." Allura said when the hairs on my neck rose.

"Um a little too late." I said and turned around, "Hey Masi how is it going?" I said and backed up until my back hit the railing. "Oh quiznak." He raised his axe and rose it above his head. I jumped over the rail and grabbed onto the rail as he smashed it in between my hands.

"Hey this was probably expensive." He didn't look amused, I hoped down and land before looking up at him when a blade flew past me. I put up my shield blocking the blades that's when I saw Bala in the corner of my eye with her gun. I grabbed my bayard and spun my double blade.

"Guys a little help!" I yelled and looked up to see Masi jumping with the axe above his head. I closed my eyes and looked down when the metal clacked. I opened my eyes and looked back up to see Hunk in his armor using his hammer to block the blow.

"Go!" He yelled as Keith took on Gemo and Lance had Bala on her heels.

"Rouge!" I turned around to see Allura with my disk before she through it at me. I grabbed it before put it on my chest and my armor starting covering my body.

"Do you know how much I love you G," I said and she smirked.

"You don't tell me enough." I smiled and fired my bow as Setha charged. I ducked under her blade and shot at her with an electric arrow but missed. All the leaders were sent to a bunker were it was secure. Allura and Coran stayed with them just incase anything happened.

I spun my double blade blocking a spear being thrown at me. I strike at her which she deflected before pushing me down with that I kicked her off. I jumped up to see her grab the other spear and spun them both in her hands. Setha smirked before jabbing out at me. I side stepped and dodge and shot my bow. Setha blocked it though looked confused when it stuck to her spear and didn't bounce off. I smiled when it starting beeping and blew up in her face blind her. I took my chance and knocked her down, though she recovered quickly and tried to swipe my legs from under me.

"You're losing your touch Rouge." She said as I rolled away form her stab. Setha was right, I was getting tired and my movements were getting slower.

"Setha!" Kasasia said and we looked over. "We got our point across that the garla won't take any tolerance to meetings against the galra." He said dodging Shiro's hand before disappearing. I looked back at Setha before as she went to click something on her belt. I fired an arrow but before I knew it she was gone.

"Hey!" Hunk yelled as the arrow nearly hit him. I sighed and rested my head on the my double blade, breathing heavily.

"Their making a joke out of us." Lance said and everyone agreed. The leaders starting to coming out and to see no more fighting. The lions came in as well, they never saw anyone enter or leave but they did pick up people appearing into the building.

"Your drivers are coming to take you back to your rooms, we are sorry about this event and if you want we can also reschedule in a more secure place that is more secluded." Allura said.

"We got everything we needed to get done before the Galra ever came. Though we probably would take the offer on a more secluded place." The chief Nava said and everyone agreed.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see the Harle Queen looking at me.

"Ya, ya just a lot has been happening recently." I said and stood up straight and they seemed to understand. Once all the leaders were secure and going back to their rooms, we headed back to our sweet home.

"Grey leave me be." I said trying to take a nap on the ship as we headed back home but she was poking me with her nose.

"You ok?" I opened my eyes to see Shiro looking at me.

"Ya, I'm just tired." He nodded and left me be. When we got back I headed straight for bed but my mental state had another plans.


	26. Broken

"Is she ok?" Lance asked his teammates as they watch Raven get her stuff out of her locker. Dark bags were very clear under her eyes. 

"I don't know Shay said that the others notice she seems off." Hunk stated and Pidge added. 

"She has been also have been falling asleep in class and she has never done that Once she woke up startled and was looking around before calming down." They all looked back at her as she headed to class as the bell rang. 

They all notice she has been tried to last week. Signs started to show after the meeting and they only recently become very noticeable. She has been dosing off in class and not eating much, slow movements. At training Raven has been putting her best but then she collapsed a few nights ago and Shiro cut her off from training and missions until she was ok again. What really made them really considered that she didn't argue. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Leah asked Raven in class.

"Ya, I'm fine," she snapped before going back to notes. Leah just stared at her eyed wide before going back to her own work. 

"Something is very wrong," Leah said at the table with everyone else and Raven was off to get a water. 

"Raven never acts like this the only time she acted similar was when her brother was off fighting in the war." Autumn stated and the gang nodded. 

"Has anyone notice that she hasn't talked much about her brother." 

"Drake is right, Raven usually gives us updates on her brother and we like to do a month call of all of us to him but we haven't heard word about him." Shay said and they all went quiet when Raven came back. She looked at them all before going back to her meal in silence. They all looked at each other concerned about their friend before going back to their own food. 

Raven pov. 

They have been watching for the past few days and I having been ignoring it. I know my friends have some thoughts on me but I keep telling them I'm fine. Shiro stopped my training but little does he know I do it late at night when no one is up, or I look for my brother. Jordan hasn't messed with me at all, I think he sense I'm going to blow and he is right. I have been falling asleep in class, I don't eat much because of my sleep cycle. My nightmares don't help with it. Though what's worst is that they are the same one and slowly becoming more and more progressive. I'm even scared to go asleep because I don't know how it is going to end. 

I looked out the barn to see it still pouring outside as I brushed down Stella. It's been horrible all day and been pouring. The horses and donkey haven't been able to go out so I have been giving them some extra love. Stella snorted when I stopped her groom section. I just smiled and continued it, I finished up before running back into the house. Hunk, Pidge and Lance were out on a mission after school, Keith huddled in his room with a book and the adults watching over the missions. 

Popo and Grey greeted me at the door before I headed up to a shower. I put on a tank top and some sweat pants before going down stairs and getting a water. 

"Have you eaten today," I turned around to see Coran in the doorway before he walked in. 

"Ya." I remarked and he raised his eyebrow. 

"Are you sure?" Coran questioned. 

"Yes, I ate lunch," I replied and he just kept staring at me. "Nothing else though." 

"Raven?" 

"I know and I'm fine. You guys have been on my case all week and I'm alright." I spoke and tried to control my temper since I snapped at Leah. I did apologies after and felt really bad so I kept to myself not to snapped again. 

"You better eat everything on the plate later today." He commanded and pointed at me before walking away. Grey and Popo watched him leave before looking back at me. 

"Don't tell me you agree," I said and they both just stared at me. "Traders." I glared at them before heading to my room and shut the door so they couldn't in. Well I tried to lock them out, I was on my computer when the door opened. I looked up as Grey pushed the door open with Popo on her back. They both jumped onto my bed and I groaned. I had to deal with it because if I tried to kick them off, I would look like a a scratching post. 

"Raven dinner!" I groaned before sitting up and headed down stairs. It was spaghetti night, I got a small bowl before sitting down. 

"Get some more," Hunk claimed and I only shook my head when I finished. 

"Raven was like ¼ of what you usually get and you didn't get any bread." 

"I'm not hungry anymore." No one said anything and continued to eat. After that we watch some tv and got drinks. Coran gave me my tea as Lance and Keith were arguing about something. After a few sips I started feeling tired and I wanted to curl up and sleep. Though I tried to stay awake as much as possible though I didn't last long as my eyes rolled back and the darkness over took me. 

Team pov. 

They were all watching tv when all the sudden Raven fell unconscious. 

"Raven!" Lance screamed as he grabbed her from falling off the couch. 

"What happened?" Pidge stated and took the tea so it wouldn't spill as the others laid her down. 

"She's fine," Shiro said as he picked her up and headed up stairs to her room. The teens all looked at one another confused before looking back at Allura and Coran. 

"We put something in Raven's tea to help her sleep since she hasn't been." Coran said before Allura continued. 

"The gladiators were disappearing, and we wanted to find out why when we saw video of Raven training from 11 to 4 in the morning." 

"Dang, she's worse then Keith," Lance addressed, and Keith just glared. 

"Shouldn't we have talked her and not sedated her and put her to bed." 

"It's the only think we could think of but we will talk to her later when she is in a better mood. We don't want our heads chopped off now do we." They all agreed on that and continued with the night before heading to bed. 

*

*

*

*

* 

__

_ "You won't win!" He screamed and I rolled as he slammed his sword down where I stood. I slashed at his chest but he kicked me in the stomach. I slammed into the wall and looked up to see him charged. I tried to move when I felt something go through my body. I looked down and I stopped breathing when I saw his sword in my chest.  _

__

_ "I'll be right back," I looked up to see his glowing eyes. He let go of the sword and left me there as he walked back to something laying on the ground. My eyes widen as I saw my team ..... and my brother laying on the ground.... dead. Tears ran down my face and that's when he walked over to one of my teammates, that's when I saw Keith trying to get up and he headed straight for him, that's when I started panicking.  _

__

_ "No, no, no." I grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out to no use. "No, no, no! Leave him alone, Leave him alone! It's me you want!" I started cried. I watched as he picked up Keith by the throat that's when I went crazy. I saw him extend his claws and I knew what he was thinking.  _

__

_ "No, don't! No put him down!" I was kicking, yelling, trying to get him to leave Keith alone. That's when I when I saw him lashed out, all I could do was scream.  _

__

_ * _

__

_ * _

__

_ * _

__

_ * _

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Shiro immediately sat up and looked at Allura. She looked at him as well before they both jumped out of bed and ran upstairs. 

"Raven!" Shiro yelled, the boys were looking out there doors and Pidge was about to looking at them confused before they opened her door. Raven didn't look up or even flinch when the door opened. She sat in the middle of her bed with the covers thrown off, her head buried into her knees as her. Her arms were cross to cover her face but they could see small gash of where it looked like she clawed them and were bleeding, it didn't help she was trembling bad and clutching onto the gashes. 

Popo kept tapping her hand and trying to get her attention, but it didn't seem to be working. Even Grey was trying out nothing help her paladin's trembling form. Popo looked over to the team, his eyes pleading for help. Popo moves back as Shiro got closer. 

"Raven, Raven it's ok." He said but she didn't respond. Shiro slow got over to her and put a hand on her arm. Almost immediately she kicked out and screamed, tears streamed down her face. Shiro immediately let go and took a step back as Raven jumped back and slammed her head on the headboard. She just stared at them, her eyes were glossy. It's obvious though she didn't see them, she wasn't there.

"Raven it's us, you're not there anymore." Shiro said and let out his normal hand. She just stared at his hand before slowly the color came back to her eyes and she looked at them, as her tears slowed down along with the trembling. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, almost they couldn't hear it as she whipped the tears. 

"I'm sorry waking up you guys up." 

"It's ok." Allura said and came over to her other side.

"What happened?" Pidge asked and she just shook her head.

"It was just a dream." 

"That wasn't a dream Raven, it was a nightmare." Keith said and she looked away. Lance shook his head before coming next to her. 

"Do you want some water?" She only nodded and he walked out dragged Keith and Hunk with him as Coran followed them to get her more comfortable. 

"What was it about?" Shiro asked and she kept her head down. 

"I...I watched him hurt and try to kill you guys. Just like he did.." she tried to say before breaking down. Popo came back and comforting her. Grey ended up in the room as well setting her head on the bed, waiting. Raven was petting Popo and Grey as she calmed down as the boy came back with the water. She drank the whole glass and Lance got her another one. 

"Who attacked us?" Allura asked and she stayed quiet. "We will talk about this later, ok." Allura said rubbing her back, Raven only nodded. 

"Would you like someone to stay with you?" Hunk asked, Raven thought for a minute before nodding. 

"I'll stay," Pidge said and they all agreed. The others and headed back to their rooms to give the two space. Pidge grabbed her blanket and pillow along with her laptop before climbing in bed. Popo crawled in between them and soon Raven fell asleep. Pidge kept an eye on her for a bit before falling asleep herself. 

Raven pov. 

I woke up the next morning to find Pidge laying next to me with Popo in my arms. I was confused at first then I remember the events of last night rush to my head. I wiped away the tears and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. That was the most sleep I ever gotten in a week though I was still very exhausted for last night and the sleep I never got. Though I still have school so. 

Pidge was wake by the time I got back and headed of to her room to get ready. We all met down stairs and off to school which continued like normal. Everyone left me alone and it seemed to be going ok. No one in the house hold said anything about what happened and acted like nothing happen, which I was grateful for. Though I did notice a few glances from them. 

"What's the matter Raven?" I heard someone say and turned around. Immediately I turned away and tried to get out of sight and back to the lunch table though he was very persistent. 

"Jordan leave me alone." I was starting to get annoyed and upset as I tried to get away.

"Oh come on, Raven," he said and grabbed my arm which I quickly ripped away. That when he saw how I was upset and their was a smirked on his face as I turned around walking away. 

"What are you going to do, cry to your mommy?" He said and I stopped dead in my tracks, just staring at the floor as I felt his and others eyes on me as my fist clenched. I was at my breaking point. 

"I can't." I whispered. 

"What was that?"

"I can't!!" I screamed and turned as tears fell down my face.

"I can't go home to my mother because she’s gone. I lost my mum when I was 7 and I never even met my father. I didn't have them for most of my life but I had my brother. I still had him though I found almost a week ago, I don't even know if he's ever coming home! You say how I have the best life, I have everything when. I have nothing!" I cried he just stared at me before I looked at the ground and watch the tears hit it. I was done, I truly was done but I had to get this off my shoulders. 

"I'm alone in this world, I have no one. Money can buy you a lot of things but it can't buy you your family back." I said and looked at him. 

"This is what you wanted right. To see a girl trying to heal what has been broken so many times, who tries to fix herself when there are so many piece missing." He just stared at me and said nothing. 

"Well you go it." I said before walking away. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know...." 

"Oh course you didn't." I said and turned around, "Nothing is the same behind closed doors. Now leave me alone." I said and walked away. 

My friends called for me but I ignored them, I walking into the closest building and straight to the bathroom. I locked the door to the back stall and looked at myself in the mirror. My fist clenched before punched it out. 

The mirror shattered, I just started at it as the tears fell and my hand bleed. I slowly sat down on the wall before bring my knees to my chest and hugged them. I cried in silence when I heard footsteps coming. 

"Raven?" I just stayed quiet when they stopped and a knock. 

"Raven?" 

"Go away." I cried and tried to sink into the wall. It was quiet before I heard something crawl under. I didn't move as who every they were got closer. 

"Raven?" I looked up to see Autumn and Pidge looking at me. 

"Oh Ra," Autumn said before she wrapped her arms around me and I broke down. 

"I'm sorry I can't just do it anymore." I cried and tried to curl up. 

"You don't need to be Raven." Pidge said and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. They sat with me for 10 minutes before we got up and open the door. We walked out of the bathroom to find everyone waiting for me, even the adults of the house were there.

"You ok?" Allura asked and I shook my head. "Alright the principle said you will be home for a week until you're ok." She said as I stood up and she put her arm around me. 

"Let's go home."


	27. Recover

I sat on the couch with Allura with a blanket over us while we watched a movie. We got back an hour ago from school and Allura insisted to watch movies all day even though I tried to hide in my room. Some how she got me to come out and we have been her ever since.

 

"How is that possible?" I stated when the main character did something that wasn't even possible with what we can even do.

 

"I don't know, your earth movies don't make a lot of sense. We need to watch a Altean movie sometime later," She said and I agreed. We watched a little bit more when I got a text from Lilly at the animal rescue.

 

" _Raven, I got a case here that soon as you get out of school I need you come and assist me with."_ I read before showing Allura.

 

"We will both go," She said and we got up to head out with Popo along side with us. Soon as we got their Lilly came out to greet us.

 

"I thought you were in school."

 

"I actually have the week off," I stated, she didn't ask why and nodded her head before we walked into her house.

 

"We got a horse and a foal come in a few days ago. Though the mare became critically ill and she couldn't take care of the foal so I have been bottle feeding him while she is in the hospital. She should be ok next week though with all the animals and having to feed him almost every 2 hours, it's too much." She said while we sat with a black two-week-old colt. "I thought you would know someone who could take care of him while she is recovering."

 

"I can do it," Lilly looked up at me confused.

 

"What?"

 

"I can take care of him, I don't have school this week so I can take care of him."

 

"Are you sure?" She said not asking why I am off school.

 

"Ya I am." We agreed that she would bring him down later this afternoon when I get the office that no one uses ready.

 

"Are you sure this is going to be ok, with the little sleep you have gotten."

 

"Yes and it will keep me busy." I said as we pulled up to the house.

 

"Ok, if you need help with anything though let me or the others know." I nodded as we got out and got to work. I put tarp down on the floor before putting shavings and some haybales on the ground. I put a doggy gate at the door so it's easy to get in. The horses and donkey were looking through the window.

 

"What did you do?" I turned around to see the rest of the household standing outside the room. That's when I heard the doorbell ring and immediately walked over. I greeted her at the door and we took the little guy inside before I interduce Lilly to everyone else and giving the colt a bottle.

 

"He's so cute." Hunk remarked petting the colt.

 

"Does he have a name?" Lance asked.

 

"His mom is named Winter but he doesn't have one." Lilly stated as I wiped his face.

 

"Will he be white like his mom?"

 

"She's actual a grey but yes."

 

"How about Whitley?"

 

"I like it." I stated and everyone agreed. The others left me alone while he finished his bottle. I left him to sleep and cleaned out the bottle before heading to the barn to take care of the horses. We had dinner before I had to feed the colt. Some how the guys moved a recliner chair next to the room for me to sleep on. I do have to say the first couple of times to feed was fine then it became exhausting and it didn't help I have been running on little sleep. The day after the news went out about my brother and his team to the world.

 

People have contacted me trying to get my story on the matter which I declined. Allura went out that day and people were bumbarder her about me. One blocked her from leaving the grocery store which she then flipped over before leaving. No one said anything and the cops didn't do anything since it was self defense. Also I saw a video of it and it was hilarious because when she was leaving people were clapping which made it ten times better.

 

Though I think I'm doing just fine, even though Allura found me fast asleep with the little one asleep as well laying across my legs as I held the empty bottle in my hand. She left my lunch on the chair. That was yesterday, I was watching the horses when Coran who was staying with me called me in. I got nervous thinking something happened to Whitley.

 

"Awww Whitley!" I said and to see him standing at the doggy gate waiting. He gave a nickered which I coo at before walking over. Lilly said he hasn't really stood up for very long and defiantly not any walking.

 

"Look at you, you're probably hunger." I laughed when the timer went off for his next feeding. I filled up his bottle before giving it to him. Popo sat on the gate and just watched. He looks like a normal cat now and not a kitten any more which makes me sad. Though I still love him. The others got back from school and were all over him. I got Allura to feed him while I took a four-hour nap before I had to feed again.

 

"Guys, ugly is back again!" Keith yelled and I looked out the room confused.

 

"What is happening?" I walked into the living room to see the news on with....

 

"General Prorok?" I stated and looked at the headlines, _General Prorok wanting to recreate the lions of Voltron for everyday soldiers on the battle field._

 

"You know him?" Lance asked and I nodded.

 

"He was the one that told me my brother went missing about more then a month ago."

 

" _These lions are one of the most powerful weapons we have ever seen. I saw we take them from Voltron to study them so we can create our own weapons to defeat the Galra."_

 

"Son of a bitch has been... Ow."

 

"Language Pidge, anyway. Prorok has been trying to get the US to use what ever we got and give it to their troopers. This time it is about the lions about a month ago it was our bayards." Shiro stated as the general went on and on.

 

"Though the US and other countries along with other planets have shot him down on the idea's since we are a secret group." Allura stated and we all agreed.

 

"How come I haven't heard about this?"

 

"Probably since you never watch tv and only your Netflix shows." Lance said and I just glared at him. My timer went off and I sighed.

 

"Let me know when he gets shot down on his idea or if he's got a new one."

 

The rest of the week went ok and Lilly came back with Winter and they were reunited. It was a cute to see the mom drag Lilly over to see her baby.

 

I had two days of sleep after Whitley left which was great though I had to go back to the next day. Everyone and I mean everyone left me alone besides my friends. Even when I walked past Jordan, he kept his head down and didn't even look at me. I changed my books out when a note fell out my locker.

_I'm sorry about everything that I said. I know that I can be mean to everyone but with how life is at home, it's hard to control the angry that comes from there. I'm trying to get help about it though it's hard. I'm sorry again about your family._

_Jordan_

 

"Oh god," I thought and looked at it. I wonder what was happening with his life when the bell rang. I grabbed my books and ran to class. I showed it to Autumn who looked just has confused and cornered as I did. We showed the letter to the principle and said that he would investigate it. I just hope what's every is happening with him and is family plays out ago.

 

It's been good for me to have my time with the colt and the week off. It help me rest my mind about my brother. I still miss him dearly though I am getting more information on the village he was signed to protect from my uncle as from that other source from where I got the video from. Though it has not been as usefully as I hoped but it's non the less. I'll find you Zander I promise.

 

 

 


	28. Clubs

We found out that Jordan had an abusive step father at home and would hit both his mother and little sister. Jordan was told that if he did anything that the step father would harm them even more, so he took his angry out at school. That man was arrested and sent to trail for battery and child abuse. After the arrest Jordan thanked me the next day. The week that went on defiantly showed a change in mood of Jordan. He got away from the other mean kids in the school and started hanging out with others. I was happy that it wasn't just him and that Jordan can now get his life back to normal after what happened at home. Though now it's time for me to get my life back together. 

"You sure you're going to be ok?" I looked down at Pidge who stood next to me after we set up the jumps. 

"Ya, I wasn't shot when I was jumping." I said before walking in and trotting over the x. I warmed up before going over a 2.9 course since Stella is also getting back into work. We landed from the grey vertical and galloped to the blue oxer. Once I landed I did 5 strides down the white line before jumping the stone. We jumped the triple bar but knocked down the back rail which was fine since we are getting back to work. I jumped over the wall before galloping to the brick. 

"Good girl." I said and patted her neck. 

"That looked good," I looked over to see all of people. 

"Victor!" I yelled and jumped off running to hug him. 

"You look good," he said and I smiled. "I can tell Stella feels better." Stella nickered in response and walked over. We headed back to the barn and we got Stella cleaned up. 

"So I see you are getting back to work." Victor said as Hunk handed us tea. 

"Ya, I'm trying to with everything that is going on." 

"I'm sorry about your brother,"I nodded and thanked him. 

"Thank you." I said and we talked a bit more before he had to leave. I was about to head to my room when Shiro called us down to the mission room. 

"Alright we are on the lookout for Jabó Grin who has some information on a town that we believe that the galra want to attack and has the info when and how they are going to attack. Allura, Keith, Lance and Raven are on this one." Shiro said and I looked up. 

"Grin sells information like this and it isn't the first time we went to him though it's in a shady area. Lance you're going to be on the look out on this building while Keith and Raven are her escorts." Shiro stated when I pointed something out. 

"Um not to be mean but Keith and I don't look really look that buff, Keith might be fine but Ms. Small pint might not be." 

"Raven you will be fine, alright. Keith and Allura will be there and Lance will watch from above. Just be yourself." Shiro said and patted my shoulder. I just sighed and slumped in my chair. We all got changed before heading onto the ship. The lions stayed behind as it was an undercover and walking around with two Voltrons lions will definably get us detected. 

"Alright we ready to go." Shiro said and we all nodded before getting onto the ship. We flew to Germany and landed in a remote area outside a black market. Lance ran off into the builds. I tighten the fabric around my eyes before following Allura and Keith down the road. People in bars watched us pass and a couple whistled at either me or Allura. 

"Why don't you take that scarf off, so we can see your pretty face!" A man yelled, and others laughed as I just rolled my eyes and counited. 

"Can I shoot him?" 

"No," Allura said as Lance growled. "I know how you guys are when men disrespect us but remember this is the good for hundreds of people. Also if someone gets a little two friendly we know that Rouge can take them on." I just smirked as we walked up to the club.

"ID," The guy at the door said. 

"I'm here to meet Jabó Grin." 

"No can do if you don't have an ID." 

"Ms. Lora," a tall but thin man walked out with his arms raised and a drink in his hand. "It's ok boys she's with me." The man nodded and pulled back the rope. Jabó let out his tattooed ringed hand out to Allura. Allura and smiled before taking it and walking in. Keith gave the man a look before we entered the club. Soon as we walked in lights and music blared. Keith and I just looked at one another before continuing through the room. Girls in skimpy clothes were walking around and men hollering at them. We walked up to a separate area when Allura put her hand up. 

"Wait here and guard the door." Keith and I turned around and stood watch. 

"I'm too gay for this." Keith said in Korean while looking around and I snorted. 

"You guys ok?" I looked up to see Lance in the beams with his sniper rifle ready. I gave a nod before keeping watching for anything. 

"Hey mama," I looked over to see a Unilu standing next to me. 

"We no English." Keith said and the Unilu just glared at him before he turned his attention back to me. 

"So, does mean I can't ask you to a dance." He said and that's when I felt his hand on my back and slowly went down. Let's just say he quickly regretted it. 

3rd pov. 

"So these are the three main entrances they are going to target. From what my sources tell me is that they are going to bring a whole fleet to take the this town because it's the largest and has a lot of resources the galra need." Grin said and Allura nodded. 

"Ok, so they will enter from here and with a fleet which is about.." 

Crash 

They both looked at one another before walking out the room to see what was happening. Keith was leaning on the wall while a drunk Unilu landed on a crash table as people cheered as Raven stood by.

"Hei-Ran what happened?" Allura said and Keith looked over before speaking in Korean while Grin looked confused. 

"What he say?" 

"That Unilu using the table as a bed, he tried to assault my guard and she reacted in a way any female would." Allura stated and he nodded. The Unilu stood up and you could see the angry. 

"You son of a b*tch." He yelled and stocked forward. Raven didn't seem fazed and just stood there. The Unilu let out a punch which she easy dodged and moved out the way. It only made him more angry and started bunch with all four of his hands which Raven dodged before kicking him back. Raven grabbed a near by chair and with one hand smashed it over his head knocking him out. People started whopping and cheering. 

"I like her," Grin whispered to Allura nodded. Grin stood up on a table and tapped a spoon on a glass getting people's attention.

"Everyone this maybe be a club, but I do not tolerance any assault on any one expectably on one of my clients or any personnel they bring along. And get that ass out of here and get that girl a drink." Raven smiled and denied the drink before going back to her post. Allura soon got all the information she needed and paid Grin. 

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you." Allura said shaking Grin's hand. 

"As all ways," he said before turning to Raven. "And you are welcome to come anytime and I'm sorry about that man. Though it was funny when he showed him who's boss." Raven just laughed and nodded. Allura and him said their final good byes before they headed out. 

Raven pov.

"I think that was a success," Allura whispered as we walked back to the ship. Lance appeared next to us as we got out of the town. The ship reappeared, and we loaded up before we headed back home. 

"That's went very well." Shiro stated as we all slumped into our chairs. 

"Besides Raven almost getting assaulted and her throwing the guy before he could grab her it went fine." 

"Wait what?" 

"I'm fine can we just go home it's cold her." 

"Raven it's November, it's going to snow back home soon." 

"I don't care, my bed is warm." I said and curled up in the chair. Shiro just chuckled and we were off back home. We landed in the hanger and walked to the living room before stopping dead in our tracks. 

"Is it just me or did Christmas throw up in here?" We all just looked around to see red and green everywhere. 

"Even though it's the middle of November we got excited, plus Lance payed me to help while Hunk was just being a good friend." Pidge stated as I chuckled, Grey came bouncing over and gave me a lion hug, Blue did the same but Red just took Keith out. 

"Hey guys come look." Hunk yelled and we all looked outside. 

"Oh hell no!" I yelled and walked to the stairs. 

"Come on Raven it's just a little snow." Keith grinned, I just flipped him and walked upstairs. 

"I saw that!" Shiro yelled and I groaned. 

*

* 10 days later

*

*

* 

"Guys we have our next mission!" Allura yelled and we all ran down to the mission room. 

"Alright guys...." Shiro started talking before turning around and staring at us. "Really you two?" 

"We're dying!" Pidge yelled as we both were huddled under a blanket. 

"Oh, dear are they alright," Coran asked as Shiro shook his head. 

"Their fine just cold. Anyway it's time for us to head out and prevent the galra trying to take over the village of Sechin." My head immediately snapped up and looked at the map. 

"Sechin?" 

"Yes Raven." Allura said and stood up looking at the map before looking back at me. 

"We are going to go get him Raven, we are bringing your brother home."


	29. Alive

"So that's the plan do you or your troops need to go over anything General." Allura asked and my uncle shook his head as they looked at the map. 

"No princess." 

"Are the fighters ready?" 

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Vic stated and Shiro nodded. 

"Alright let's go," Shiro ordered and we headed off out of the meeting room. People were shouting orders and running by us to their fighters jet in the Garrison compound that we were docked at. We quickly load up and were the first ones to head out with the of fighters following us into battle. 

"Princess we will be soon arriving." Coran said after about 10 minutes of flying and Allura looked out the window. 

"Paladins it's go time." We all nodded and headed to the hanger. 

"Just remember Rouge, we will find him." I nodded my head and looked back down as the hanger doors open. 

"Ready girl?" Grey let out a growl in agreement. The beeping went off as the doors opened and the ship rocked. 

"We are taking fire go now." Allura said through the speaker. We all jumped out and made our descent. I grabbed onto Grey as we got closer to the village ground. That's when Grey swerved to the side to avoid shots being fired at us from Galra ships. 

"Grey go, I'll be fine." Grey growled but let me go and fly straight for the ship that tried to take us down. I spun back and fired an explosive arrow taking down one before it crashed into another. I turned back and fired a rope arrow and swung up into the air. I fired at sentries below taking them out before rolling to a roof top. I notched my bow and shot a few more sentries below. Though I have not yet seen any of my brother's team, only the local villagers and garrison troops that are just arriving to help. 

I jumped from roof top to roof top taking Galra sentries down. A sentry tanker appeared and rapid fire on troops. I sped up and jumped off the roof with my blade in my hand. The sentry looked up before I drove my blade into it's eye. It grabbed my by the leg and throw me to the ground. I quickly got up and sliced the back of it's leg making it go on it's knees. It tried to fire at me but I quickly moved out the way and stab it in the back taking it down before throwing it into a normal sentry. I zig zag around the blast before grabbing my blade and firing back. With that I quickly took cover as more arrived. 

"Hopefully this new arrow works." I stated and fired. It hit at a sentries feet before electricity spread out and disabled all of them. "Nice," I looked out before running out and getting back up onto the roof. I spotted Zander's sniper Jade firing at sentries below. Lance wasn't to far from her on a higher building but taking aim at a ship that flew by before going back to the enemy below. I jumped on off the roof and rolled to the ground before taking aim at more sentries. Once they were shot down I swung up to Jade.

"Why didn't you contact us?" I asked. 

"Our communications went down and we couldn't contact anyone, ma'am. We are sorry," she said when a fighter shot fired close to us. The blue lion took it down quickly. 

"That's alright," I pulled out a communication device and handed it to her. 

"This is so that you can contact us and the garrison." She nodded and went to leave when I stopped her. "Where's your teammates?" 

"Our medic DJ is with the injured at the village medic area which is heavily guarded. Eid our tech expected is helping with the battle in the southwest area along with Arthur, the inside man. Noah, our sprinter is helping me just down the block. " She stated and was about to walk off. 

"Wait what about your leader?" 

"I'm not sure but he's fine, I have to go help Noah before it get's out of hand." She said as I looked at her worried as disappearing. I shook my head and contacted Shiro. 

"Black did you get that?" 

"Yes, get the rest of the communication devices to the other team members, you're the fast as of late since Red his held up."

"Is it because I'm the only one who has them?" 

"Ya pretty much," he said and I groaned. "Also don't worry your brother, he's probably fine." 

"Ok....On it." I sprinted off and jump back up onto the roof. I swung across the to the next roof before landing on the ground. I found Noah very quickly as he was going very quickly through the abandon buildings shooting down sentries. He said thanks and turned around to see me taking off. If I get these to the people I know where they are then I can go find my brother. 

I found DJ easy as the medic center was labeled on the map but it was a lot hard to convince them to let me inside. Once I did I gave an extra to one of the guards at the entrance. I ran inside to find DJ and he immediately ran up to me. I gave him the device and explained it before he got back to his job and I got back to mine

I jumped from roof top to roof top until I found Eid and Author taking heavy fire from fighters. I rolled onto a near by roof and fired back. One was hit before it crashed onto another. My eyes widen as the 3rd turned it's attention to me. 

Oh no, I though and immediately booked it as fire rain behind me. I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground before taking cover fire behind a fallen beam. I looked out before sprinting from my position and straight for it. I dodge fired before sliding to ground and notched my arrow. Soon as it hit the fighter exploded. 

"Can I marry you?" I turned around to see Eid with heart eyes and Arthur looking annoyed. 

"What he meant to say was thank you." Arthur stated smacking Eid in the back of the head.

"Your welcome, here is your communication devices. Where's your leader, Zander?" 

"Last time we saw him, he was headed to the town center talking about a witch." Arthur stated and my eyes widen. 

"What!" I yelled and immediately pulled up my map trying to find the center of the village the fasts way to get there. 

"What can we do to help?" 

"Nothing just stay here." I said and took off. 

"Guys, Haggar is here I repeat! Haggar is here!" I yelled as I pushed myself into a faster run. 

"What how!" Pidge yelled into the com. 

"It doesn't matter, Rouge we will meet you there." Shiro stated. 

"No, I can handle ...." I was trying to say when I heard a scream. 

"Zander... ZANDER!" I screamed and leaped off, all I saw was red. 

3rd person 

Zander slowly looked up as the druid got ready to take his shot. Then there was a scream and the both looked up. All they could see was a grey blur before the druid teleported away. Raven landed on the ground hard before spin around with her bow ready looking around. She turned back to see her brother before racing to him. 

"I thought you would be taller in real life." He said as she helped up and she laughed trying to hold back her tears and hugging him. Raven main goal was to get him out of here. 

"Nope any way let's get you out of here before it comes back." Raven said and helped him up. The hair raised on her back and she turned around. Immediately Raven pulled Zander down as the druid fired. 

"Stay here!" She yelled before running out from behind the rubble. Raven formed her bow and fired. The druid blocked and fired back, which she quickly ducked. Raven slowly looked out to see it gone. Raven slowly walked out and looked around. 

"Watch out!" Raven spun around and didn't move quick enough though was shoved out the way. 

"Red!" She yelled as she watches him crash onto the ground. Raven growled and took off toward it. Lance came around the corner and fired. The druid turns it's attention to him which Raven took advantages and jumped to strike the druid down but it teleported away. Though Raven notch her arrow and fired at thin air, though the druid landed there. The arrow clipped its mask and it looked straight back. 

"You are something special," It said with mixed voices and Raven narrowed her eyes. 

"I'm nothing special, only someone trying to protect their planet." They just stood their staring at one another before Raven charged. The druid fired which she dodged easily and swung her blade with her shield ready which the druid blocked, and Raven was shot back. Thankfully the blade and her shield took most of the force and she was quickly able to get back up and take cover. 

Lance appeared above her before and fired at the druid leading it away from her and Zander. Raven ducked out and fired back, the druid teleported again. Lance and Raven went back to back as they waited for either the druid to reappear or the rest of the team to show up. 

"You guys ok?" They both looked to see the other three run up. Hunk holding up Zander who was unconscious by the look of it. Shiro held Keith close as he clutched onto his arm which looked badly burned. 

"Ya." 

"Black I'm fine." 

"Don't even start."

 

"Where's the druid go?" Hunk asked on edge. 

"We don't know." 

"Alright let's at least get these two out of here. Most of the galra have been driven out already." Shiro said and they all nodded. They quickly got them to the medical center. DJ immediately cursed under his breath and order to get Zander inside. 

Raven pov. 

I wonder why he did at first but as they pulled my brother away from Hunk that's when I saw what he means by that. There was a glowing claw mark on his side, my heart stopped. The druid did that and if those cuts are left untreated it's fatal.

"He's going to be ok," Lance said and pulled me in as I tried to hold back tears. Shiro got Keith to get his arm check out when there was shooting along with gun fire. 

"What the hell is it!" I heard one yelled, my eyes widen and I ran out of Lance's arms and straight for the entrance. 

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" I screamed and swung my blade straight at the druid. It's head snapped over to me and teleported away as I slammed my blade down. It teleport next to me and I caught it with an upper cut before using my blade and slammed it into a wall. It teleported when I fired an arrow and it appeared next to the medical center as the others ran out.

It's head snapped over and fired at them though they all ducked behind the doors. Pidge immediately ran out and swung her grapping hook. The druid dodged and caught it using it to tossed her. Jade appeared out of know where and fired at the druid. I starting running toward them when it teleported behind her and pushed her back. Jade sat back up and her eyes widen as it was about to fire. 

"No!" I screamed and notched an arrow. That's when it began to glow before I fired it. The druid was about to teleported when it's stopped as all of us just stared as a five foot arrow was in it's chest. Before I could say thing, the druid screamed and stared to glow. 

"Everyone get down!" Shiro yelled and everyone took cover but Jade didn't make it that far. Immediately I ran straight for her and pushed her down raising my shield as the blast went off. I felt myself got flying and my back hit the top of a vehicle before slamming into the ground. I just laid as I heard ships flying over me and people were cheering. I heard my teammates call my name and I decide it was time to get up. 

"Ow," I said and slowly sat up before started pain shot up my back. "Ok never mind," I said and laid back down. 

"Rouge you ok," Shiro said and kneeled next to me. 

"Ya, just my back." I wince and he nodded. Hunk came next to me and did a scan of my body. 

"Her back is fine along with her spin, probably badly bruised." 

"It feels broken." I said as Hunk and Lance pulled me up carefully. 

"Did we win?" 

"Ya the remaining galra fled when you destroyed the druid." 

"Good," I said and then Lance tried to pick me up and I panicked knowing it meant pain. 

"I can walk," I said and pushed them away. I took a few steps and stopped as the four of them watched me fall face first into the ground. 

"Ok... ya, never mind." 

Lance picked me up slowly and helped me walked back to the ship. Coran was wrapping Keith's arm as we walked in. Allura took me and helped me changed into more comfortable after putting some cream to help with the bruising that will form. Hunk gave me some pain killers as we took off. Grey rumbled as she walked in and put her head on my lap. I smiled and stared petting her when I dozed off. 

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up looking around to find myself in my room. My back was a bit sore and Grey was sleeping/recharging at the foot of my bed as I headed to the bathroom. I pulled up my shirt to see my back yellow and green. I as confused when it all hit me. 

"Guys!!!" I yelled and ran out my room. 

"Raven what's wrong?" Shiro came out the kitchen as I ran downstairs. 

"My brother, he's hurt and I don't know..." 

"Hey, hey stop and calm down." Shiro stated and pulled me back from rant. "Your brother is fine, he's in the hospital bay at the Garrison base that we were at." 

"When is he coming home?" I asked and he looked down, oh no. 

"We don't know but it will take time for him to recover from that druid wound." He said and I looked down as the tears stared falling. 

"Raven look at me," I looked up. "He is going to come home, you said that you will bring him home and you did. You got him to safety and now he is going to come home, ok." I nodded and he brought me into a hug. 

"Your brother is coming home Raven, he's coming home."

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/11bq69)


	30. His Family

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" 

"I'm sure General Wing," Mitch said to her when a light shined on them and the wind picked up. They all looked up to see a ship above them land in front of them. They waited for a minute when the ramp lowered, and 5 large figures walked off, two looked like females. They all were masked, and their weapons were visible. 

"Are you the garrison?" The one in the middle asked and stepped forward. 

"Yes we are, where is she?" Mitch asked, and the leader turned to him. 

"I'm guessing you're the uncle but she decides if she knows who you are?" 

"And why is that?" General Wing said stern. 

"I'm not having her go with people she doesn't know." He stated when someone was walking down the ramp with something in their arms. The leader took a small human girl with long hair from the others arms and set her on the ground, crouching in front of her. 

"Raven do you know any of these people?" he asked and the little girl turned around, looking at every one there until her eyes landed on Mitch and she froze. 

"Uncle Mitch?" She said unsure and Mitch smiled. 

"Tala," immediately she took off into his arms. The leader sighed and looked down before looking back at them. 

"I guess it's settle," the leader said and General Wing nodded. 

"Thank you for returning her back to her family." She said and he nodded. Tala turned around and looked at them as they started to leave. She ran out of Mitch's arms straight for them. The leader turned around and kneeled to have her wrap her small arms around his neck. 

"Thank you for everything." She said and he hugged her tight before letting her go. 

"Take care little one," he said whipping her tears away. Tala nodded before walking back and taking her uncle's hand. 

"Take care of her." 

"I will," Mitch said and the leader nodded before walking with a larger male following him. 

"Bye!!" Tala yelled and jumped up and down waving. The biggest of them waved back before the ramp came back up and they headed took off into the night. 

\-----------------6 years later---------------------- 

"Raven get up!!" 

"No!!!" 

"Come on we are leaving for a Christmas tree," Lance yelled and I groaned. "It's not snowing." I opened the door to see him holding my jacket, hat and boots. 

"I'll be out in five." I said and shut the door. I quickly got changed before heading down stairs. Everyone was down stairs in the kitchen before we got into the van and headed off. Hunk and Lance stared singing Christmas songs, Keith just listened along while Pidge and I wished for death. It warmed up a bit so now the cold was barrable.

"Alright were here!" Coran said and we all cheered before getting out the van. 

"Ok since Green chew up all the decorations for the tree, you all get a list on what to get. Hunk and Lance ordainments, Raven, Keith and Pidge lights." 

"Pidge and I can go on our own." 

"Last time you two got lost in Costco ." 

"That place is huge." 

"Anyway, us three are going to find a star and other things to add around the house. Meet back here so we can pick a tree. You got 30 minutes now." We all split up and headed of in separate direction. 

"So lights, lights." I said as we looked in the different sections. After looking for about 20 minutes we finally found them. 

"So how wants to go up first?" Pidge said as we stared up at the lights on the top shelf. Keith and I just looked at one another. I climbed onto his shoulders and reach on my tippy toes grabbing the box. 

"Pidge catch," I said and dropped the first one. I pushed the next one down when there was a bang. 

"You ok?" I asked to see the box landed on her head. 

"Yay..." I grabbed one more box before jumping down. We walked over to the meet spot to find the adults already there. Ten minutes later the other two showed up. 

"Holy crow," Pidge said see all the stuff they got. 

"How about we check this out first before we go get the tree?" Allura suggested and we all agreed. Once we got everything into the van we went off into the forest of trees. This is when I took a chance to be what Lance and Pidge have done to me since I ever moved in. I slipped under a tree. 

"I say we get the tallest one and widest that we can find." 

"As long as it doesn't start my allergies," I heard the two talking that's when I saw their feet. 

"This one is AHHHHHH!" They both scream and grabbed onto another one another before Lance slipped and they both fell. I just laid there laughing so hard. 

"What happened we heard two little girls scream?" Coran said and it made me laugh harder. Lance just narrowed his eyes at us before standing up and brushing of the frost. 

"Is this for us always scaring you?" 

"Yes." I said and jumped up. We looked for about an hour before Lance and Allura found the one they thought would look nice. Shiro, Hunk and I drove back with my truck and put it into the back. Once we got back home, we unloaded it and carried it into the living room. Everything was mostly set up and now it was just decorating it. It was hard when all the lions and Popo were curious of what was happening. 

At one point both of my felines got tangled in the lights, so we had to save them. In the end we got it done with out having to save anymore small or big cats. Also, we used the laser to distracted them until they collapse from exhaustion. 

"I like it," I said laying across the couch trying to go to sleep when the news came on. 

"The team that was pronounced dead where found alive last week and succeed in their mission on protecting the village of Sechin. Five of the six-members of that team are coming home today. The families of the troops are grateful that their love ones who they haven't been able to speak to in two months are excited that they are coming home. However their leader Lieutenant Zander Iverson still remains in the hospital after reviving an injure from the battle last week to prevent the galra again from taking the village and bring these troops home. His little sister Raven who is living with friends right now while her uncle is away will have to wait a little longer to see him. 

What's even worse was that they day she found out about her brother and his teammates pronounced dead was when she was going against a man who shot her had a horse show in Tryon. Though Raven has posted on social media is that "I'm grateful that he held out for that long and he can take as long as he needs to recover before I can hug him." Now on to the weather Mat." It was saying when I started to get tired when the door bell rang. 

"Can someone get that!" I yelled and put the pillow over my head blocking out the sounds. I heard someone come running down stairs before the door opened. 

"Mom!" 

Wait what, I though at sat up. I walked over to the door to see like ten people standing in front and they were all hugging Lance. The rest of the household came as well and looked. 

"Ms. McClain it's good to see you," Shiro stepped out and shook the women's hand. 

"It goods to see you again Shiro." She said and Shiro walked them in. 

"Oh mom this is Raven the paladin of the grey lion." Lance said and pushed me forward. 

"Hi nice to meet you." I said and shook her hands. 

"You as well," she said and we headed into the living room. 

"Kitty!" The two little children yelled and ran toward Popo who looked around wildly for the sound. 

"That's Popo, Raven's kitty so be nice." 

"Ok Uncle Lance," The little boy said. 

"The house is already set up for you guys it's only half a mile from here." Allura stated and my head snapped over. House what house, there are other houses on this property. 

"Thank you all send the my other children to go take the luggage down." Lance's mom said as the four groaned and headed outside. The two little ones stayed as they played with Popo. Pidge sat next to me staring at them like they were some aliens. 

"You ok?" I whispered. 

"They so small and tiny and loud." She said staring at them. 

"Pidge they are the second smallest thing here so don't worry besides you of course." I stated and she just grumbled. 

"So how have you and Keith been doing?" Immediately our heads snapped over. 

"Mom!" 

"What I'm just wondering?" 

"Wait Lance and Keith, are you two....." I said and we all stared at one another. Keith hide his face with a pillow as Lance blush red before sighing.

"Yes we are dating and have been for almost 3 months. We just did know when we should tell you guys." Lance said and grabbed Keith's hand who still haven't moved from his pillow. 

"I'm glad for you too and it's about time Keith found someone." 

"Shut up Shiro," Keith muffled and the others laughed. 

"Wait so you two are together, together." 

"Yesss." Pidge and I just looked at one another. 

"HUNK!" we both screamed and climbed over one another, running straight for the kitchen. 

"What?!" 

"Give us our money that we bet on." 

"Why?" 

"Because our ship has sailed." 

"Wait what?" Hunk looked out from the kitchen at everyone. 

"Sorry Hunk," Lance shrugged and Hunk just facepam. 

"Fine, I'll go get you two your money." Hunk said and we both cheered. 

"I don't know if I should feel grateful or ashamed." Keith said and they all sighed. 

After Pidge and I got our money we headed to the supposed house that was on the property. It was an normal size house and not our 10 bedroom house. 

"How come I have not found this while ridding?" I asked looked around. 

"There are no trails that lead here so that might be why plus you always go to that ice cream place." 

"Oh ya." 

"Alright let's get back to our house to let them get settled." 

"Dad on our way here we saw some ponies and a donkey." 

"Oh did you know." He said and kneeled in front of them. 

"Those must be my guys they probably need to be feed them." 

"Huh! Can we go meet them!" 

"Sure thing." I said and they screamed with joy. 

"What have you done?" I turned around and rolled my eyes at Pidge. 

"Go hide in your room." 

"Ya good plan." She said and zipped away. Lance took the children's hands and followed me down to the stables. They helped me bring the horses in and helped me feed them. I even let them sit on Star and should them Stella's tricks which they were excited about that. Though when we got back inside, and they passed out. 

"You're good with kids." Lance commented as he put a blanket over the two of them as I grabbed my afternoon tea. 

"Thank you, I never really had any experiences since I don't have any younger siblings or cousins." 

"Well you don't need experience to take care of children some people are natural at it and others are not." 

"You mean like your boyfriend," I smirked. 

"I know he told you his about his childhood wasn't the easiest, so he gets uneasy around them. The first time he meant them, they tried to jump on him and he looked like a deer in the head lights." I just snorted at the comment. Lance's mom came later and made us dinner which I do have to say was amazing. Hunk is still the cook of the household, but it was nice for something different. 

It showed that all of us have someone in our life that we most care about us. I just hope mine comes home safe.


	31. Home

"Hey stop giving me that look RaRa?" Zander said and I looked up at him. 

"But you're leaving and I' happy you get to go off and do something you have always loved but I was hoping to spend more time before you had to go." I stated and crossed my arms.

"I known, and I wish that as well but they need more of us out there. They need me out there making sure nothing happens to the people of earth." I just looked away holding back tears. 

"Raven looked at me," I looked up. "This is something that I know we both hoped would happen later in the future. Though I can promise you right now, I'm going to come home." 

"You promise?" 

"On Star's life," I giggled at his commend as he whipped the tears. 

"Ok." He brought me into a hug, we sat there for a minute before an officer called us. 

"Mr. Iverson," we both let go and turned around. "It's time to go." Zander nodded and turned back to me. 

"I'll come back," he said and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Goodbye." I could see him holding back tears as he got onto the plane. We waved one last time at one another before I watched him fly away. I just stood there and watched as the plane disappeared into the clouds. 

"You ok?" I turned around to my uncle and whipped the tears. 

"Ya, I will be. Plus he promised on Star's life." My uncle just chuckled as we headed back to the car and to home. 

2 years later

\-----------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Hunk asked as Pidge was huddled under a blanket with her phone in her hands as we walked into the school. 

"Look at it!" She said and zoomed in on Keith and Lance holding hands. 

"I think she's milking her victory." 

"You think," Hunk stated, and I snorted. Lance's family went home back to Cuba yesterday after staying for a week. It was fun to have them over though I think a few of us wanted our heads were raddled by all the people aka emo and shrimp. I do have to say that it was nice to have some peace and quiet. 

"Why is your locker open?" Leah said as we walked to our spot in the hall because winter. 

"Oh no," I walked pass them and pulled it wide open. There was flowers, a small bear with a blue heart and a letter. I grabbed the letter and ripped it open. 

"I know it's hard when we're away from one another, but I made a promise that I will always come back." Drake read as I turned it over. 

"It's not signed." 

"Who could it be?" Shay asked and we all just looked at one another. 

"I think it's cute," Autumn said and pulled out the flowers and handed me the bear. 

"Well let's hope it's not some boy trying to get with me." I said and put the bear into my bag letting it's head poke out. 

"Alright let's go." Hunk stated as the bell rang. I was about to head into class when Autumn put the flowers in my hands before running off. I groaned and walked in to have everyone whispering as I sat down. 

"Soon as we get out I'm throwing them away." I groaned and put them next to my backpack. When class ended Autumn texted us to meet her outside. Pidge was complaining about the cold as Keith held her close because fire paladin. For some reason almost everyone was outside, usually we all hide indoors.

"Can I try something?" Autumn said and pointed to the bear. 

"Ya sure," Leah took the flowers from me as I pulled it out and handed it to here. Autumn turned over the bear and seemed to be looking and feeling for something. She smiled at it and clicked something. 

"Hey RaRa it's Zander." Tears started fall as I reached out and was handed the bear back. 

"I known it's been a rough two and a half months for you but I am going to be coming home like I promised. The doctors said that I can come home in a few days. Maybe after I get back you and me can try and meet Rouge. Since she saved my life and all...." The words slowly started fading as I held the bear tight to my chest. I hide my face in its' fur as I just sobbed. 

"Are you going to keep hugging that bear or come hug me?" My heart stopped and I slowly turned around. Immediately I dropped the bear and sprinted across the yard before jumping into his arms causing him to fall backwards. People cheered but all I cared about was the man I help in my arms, my brother. 

"Your home," I sobbed. 

"I'm and I'm not leaving." He said and I cried even harder. 

"Rwy'n dy garu di." (I love you.) 

"Rwyf wrth fy modd chi hefyd." (I love you too.") He said with a smile. We sat for another minute before Zander stood up and put me on the ground. My friends came running up and my high school group ran to hug Zander as well. 

"It's good to see you." Drake said as Zander patted his back. 

"It's good to see you as well." Zander stated as my household friends. 

"It's good to see you up and going Zander," Shiro said and Zander nodded. 

"Thank you Mr. Shirogane and for picking me up at the airport." 

"Wait you knew?" I said and Shiro nodded. 

"We have known every since we found out when Zander was coming home and we decided we to surprise you." Coran stated as I whipped tears. 

"Thank you," I whispered, and Zander pulled me into a side hug. 

"So this is Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance." 

"So, you're the boy who said you were with my sister." 

"It was a joke I promise. Raven is a sister to me plus I'm already with someone." Lance said and looked at Keith. 

"I'm going to gag." The rest of us just laughed at Pidge's comment. 

"You two head home, we will see you later." I nodded and Autumn gave me my bear back as Zander took the flowers. Zander took my hand as we were about to head out when I remember something. 

"You know when you were 16 we made a bet on who would get their dream car first." 

"Ya," he said and we stopped as I pulled out my keys and shook it in his face. 

"No, no you didn't." He groaned as I smiled. "I'm driving." He stated, snatching the keys and taking off. 

"No! You're not crashing Carle!" I screamed and chased after. 

In the end, I caught up to him and drove him back to the house. I showed him around and he final got to meet Popo. The horses were happy were able to see him again before we headed back inside. The lions stayed in the mission room as Zander didn't know since he was still out on the grounds. Now I just have to figure out how to tell him that I saved him from the druid. 

"So either Last Airbender or Teen Titan?" He asked as we looked on my computer. 

"I say Titans because of the fight scenes." I said and he nodded. We sat on my bed and watched it on my computer. We got through the first few episodes when there was a crash down stairs. 

"Popo!" I yelled when Zander nudged me. 

"Um he's right there." Zander stated and pointed to Popo who was on his castle. The others are still had school and Popo is here so that means, oh no. I thought and immediately got up. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as I headed to the door. 

"Nothing be right back, stay here." I said before running down stairs. Soon as I got to the kitchen and froze and so did who was in the kitchen. The Green lion sat on the island with her paw up with the broken bowl on the floor. Yellow and Blue were not far and looked like they were trying to break into a cabinet. Red just sat in the corner and watched as Black was holding Grey by the tail who was grabbing a bag of chips and even though they don't eat. 

"What are you doing?!" I whispered half yelled and they all looked at one another. 

"Raven everything ok?" Oh no, as I heard Zander. 

"Nothing!" I yelled before my head snapped back at them. "You need to go now." 

"Raven I'm coming?" 

"No, it's fine.... Go now!" 

"What is..." I turned around to see Zander in the door way staring at the lions. 

"Um RaRa why are their mechanical lions in you kitchen?" 

"Umm," I said and looked back at Grey, she just looked at me like good luck bro before they all bolted. 

"Wow thanks guys!!" 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So you're the Grey Paladin." 

"Yes." 

"Which mean's your Rouge?" 

"Yes." 

"And you saved my life two weeks ago?" 

"Yes." I said when he went silent for the first time in five minutes. 

"But you're like 5 feet tall." 

"Really! That's all you get out of it." 

"Yes and also it explains a lot since Mitch would never let you live with any boys other then me." 

"True and Grey picked me so you have to ask her plus I'm not the smallest Pidge is." 

"Good point, so can I see your lion and that double blade think." He asked with nerd eyes while I just rolled mine. Speak of the devil, I thought as the door walked in and Grey peeked her head in. 

"Shite she's huge. I just thought it was because of my head injury." Zander stated as she walked over and sniffed him as he petted her head as I just laughed. 

"Ya, it was hard to sneak her around." 

"Nice but I do have to say you are beautiful and thank you on keeping an eye on my crazy sister." 

"I like this one," Grey said and nuzzled him. 

"Oh, course you do." 

"You can talk to her!?" 

"Yes, I can." 

"Huhhhh hi can you say Zander." He said taking her face, she just looked at him puzzled before snorting in his face and walked over to lay her head in my lap. 

"Only I can talk to her and the other lions can communicate with one another." 

"Aww." 

3rd person. 

"Why is it always boring when Raven's not there?' Pidge asked and the others shrugged as they walked inside. 

"I mean is it just me or does she look like their child." Hunk said and Pidge eyes widen. 

"Oh god," Keith said and ran upstairs before he can hear it when he notice Raven's door open. 

"Guys come see this." He called and they quickly came up. 

"Aww," Lance whispered seeing the two. There was blankets and pillows on the floor where they laid. Raven laid clutching into her brother as he had an arm around her as the two were fast asleep and Raven's computer playing Avatar, Last Airbender. Popo laid in between them as Grey was used as a bed rest. 

"Let's just leave them be." Hunk said as Pidge took a picture and they shut the door letting the siblings have their long-awaited bonding moment.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/GJ51nu)


	32. Who we are

"Is this necessary?" Zander asked as we all looked up at the mission room. 

"We will be back before dinner," I said but he didn't look convinced

"But's Christmas Eve."  
"I know Lance, but you heard what Raven said, we will be back in no time." Lance just grumbled at Keith's comment. 

"You two ready?" Allura asked and we nodded. 

"Alright let's go," Keith said and we loaded up and were out of there. 

"Thank god our suits can handle the cold," I said as the soft snow turned to blizzard. Keith and I were assigned to take down a sentry communication center about 50 miles north from Noril'sk, Russia. So, we pretty much are in the article circle at that point. Allura lowered the ship and we dropped off before giving a thumbs up to Allura to head back home since soon as the center was done we would use it to contact them since our signals down get out this far. We turned around and immediately headed toward the station. 

We pointed the lions off the directions and the disappeared into the snow. Well almost we could see the yellow eyes but the sentries were too dumb to notice the lions slowly walking from behind. Grey slowly stood behind it and huffed. The sentry turned around and it made metal screech sound before Grey took it out. The other one spun around to fire but Red quickly destroyed it. Red roared and we came running up. I pulled off the panel and attached my gantlet. 

"Is she going to bring that with her?" Keith asked and I looked over to see Grey holding the sentries head in her, happy as Red looked at her confused. 

"Who knows," I said and shook it off when the doors opened. I notched an arrow and nodded before we ran in and stormed the place. Soon as sentries were in our sights I shot them down as Keith sliced them. When they appeared from behind the lions took them out quickly. 

"You clear level two while I got three," Keith said and I nodded as he ran up the stairs. He kept coming up as I stopped and open the door. Grey lunched through and taking fire before I ran through and fired back. Grey had a shield created in front of us while we both shot back. As the sentries fell we picked up the pace and ratted all the rooms. We ducked into a room with sentries charging so I shot an explosive arrow before going to the next room. 

"At least don't blow up the building," Keith said and I chuckled when a sentry came running at me. I ducked as a shot flew over my head before quickly took it down. Grey took down three more room full of sentries while I took down the last to rooms. 

"I'm clear." 

"Same here have your lion do a scan," Keith said and I looked at Grey. Blue is usually better for this but Grey can detect sentries because of electric waves they give off since the whole Guardian of lighting/electricity thing. 

"Grey says we just have a few more in the control room and they are the heavy duty ones."

"Alright meet you there." We went off the coms and ran to the control room in like a room that would be level four. 

I ran up the stairs to meet Keith at the doors and we waited. He put his hand on the scanner and the door open. I bolted inside shot the nearest normal sentry. They all spun around as Red and Grey charged and lunged. Keith was slicing and dicing as I shot and speared. I ran to grab my blade when one of the large sentry grabbed me from behind and slammed me into a wall. I looked up to see it ready to punch me when Grey ripped it off and threw it into a wall. It stood up and Grey roared before charging. Keith grabbed my blade and throw it back at me. 

I quickly grabbed it and shot one about to take Keith down. He gave me a thumbs up and when there was a loud growl. We looked over to see Grey ripping apart the sentry. "Um girl I think it's done," I started but she didn't care and just growled. She was only happy when she ripped the head off and throw it. 

"You need to stop hanging out with Grey," I said and on cue, the lioness head looked over at me. 

"Let's just get this over and done with before a fight breaks out please," Keith said and walked over to the control panel. I pulled up the specs and showed the to Keith and he typed in the shutdown code. 

"Ok, now that done lets," all the sudden the whole thing started beeping and red lights were flickering. 

"What did you do!" 

"I don't know," Keith yelled back and I moved passed him looking something up. 

"Self-destruct in 1 minute." We both just looked at one another and high tailed it out. Soon as we reached the harsh blizzard, we jumped onto the lions back and took off into the cold night. We ran until we saw a light and turned around to see it blow up. 

"Merry Christmas," Keith said as we watched our only means of home disappear. 

-Back at home-

"Are you sure they are ok?" Zander asked as the two of them haven't contacted them in about an hour. 

"Yes, we don't know how big the communication center is so for all we know they might have ten levels to clear before they can go to the control room and shut it down," Coran said hoping to calm the boy's nerves. 

Zander has only been here for a few weeks but it's obvious the bond the two have even though them being separated for so long. It gets along with everyone and was a good addition to the household. Also Raven seemed to be much happier and healthier then they have ever seen her since the return of her lost brother. They only have to find Pidge's brother and father then everyone would be whole again and that's all they can hope for. 

Raven pov. 

"I think this is a good place for shelter," Keith yelled through the wind and pointed at the cave. I gave him a thumbs up and we ran into the cave. We hoped off the lions and pulled out supplies. Red and Grey ran out as Keith and I looked over our stuff. 

"So we got water and food, do you have the lighter?" I asked and he opened his hand having a flame light up. 

"Oh, never mind," I said as I took off my helmet and set it off to the side. The Lions came back with sticks to start the fire. I set them up before Keith lit them with his hands. Once it was at a good height I grabbed my helmet and connected it to my gantlet. I tried to increase the frequencies though nothing was working. Keith gave me a water which I took. 

"Are you cold?" Keith asked seeing me shivering. I nodded, and he opened his arms, I crawled over and was wrapped in his arms close to the fire. The lions walked over and curled around us using the heat of their engines to help us keeping us warm. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know but we will figure something out." I only nodded and stared at the flames. 

The storm outside was getting worse and temperatures were dropping quickly. Keith and I huddled closer as we both started shivering and put out helmets back on to help keep our heads warm. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on staying awake when all the sudden there was a loss of heat. I heard Red make a distressed sound. My eyes flew open and I looked behind me to see Grey laying limp as Red nudged her. 

"Grey, Grey?" I called and she didn't response. "Grey, Grey." I got more franked and tried to get her to at least do something. 

"Rouge stop, Rouge, Raven." My head snapped over to see Keith looking down at me. "Grey's ok, she is just powered down. Once she get's warmed up and is allowed to recharged she will be fine." Keith mumbled and brought me closer. All I could do was curl up and hope this nightmare would end. 

3rd person

About 20 minutes later Red shut down as well and it was just the two of them left. Raven could barely keep her eyes open and her breathing was shallow. Keith wasn't doing so well either. 

"Raven keep your eyes open." 

"I'm trrrying, it's so coold," Raven shivered. 

"I know," He said and pulled her closer. The fire was doing ok though it wasn't helping them much. Raven slowly started to lose consciousness when there were footsteps coming from outside the cave. Keith heard them as well and pulled out his bayard as they entered the cave as Raven opened her eyes. 

"Ggguuys," she whispered before her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious. 

"Raven, Raven come on," Keith said and hitting her face lightly but she didn't move. Keith looked back to see them getting closer, he leaned her against the lions before standing up on shaken legs with his sword in hand. They entered the gave and looked around before their eyes landed on him. He saw they were armed but the symbol it was... Familiar. 

"Easy, we mean no harm to you," the larger of the three said and put his hands up in surrender. Keith glared at them and growled before charging. They just stood there before the one that spoke grabbed Keith by the arm and did a hand swipe on his neck knocking him out. 

-Back at home- 

"Allura, I'm getting worried," Zander said as they all hanged around the living room. 

"He's not the only one," Shiro stated and they all nodded. "Pidge check the communication tower." The girl grabbed her laptop and pulled it up. 

"It's not sending any broadcast to the galra which is good, wait. It's not sending anything kinda link out not even power." She said and they all stared at one another. That's when the doorbell rang. Coran gave them all a look before walking over to the door and pulled out his gun. 

"Hunk get here now!!" Coran yelled and ran out the door. They all immediately jumped up and looked out to see Keith and Raven laying on the ground huddled up together in couple of blankets with the lions not far. Coran and Hunk quickly grabbed the two paladins before bringing them inside. 

"Pull the couches near the fire and grab any other blankets along with IV bags and a scan." Hunk order and everyone quickly got to work. Zander and Allura ran downstairs for the IV bags as Pidge and Lance got the blankets. Black and Yellow grabbed the two lions and brought them inside. 

"It says that their vitals are going back to normal and have been since we brought them inside," Coran said. 

"How is that even possible?" 

"The real question is how did they get here." Hunk stated and Shiro shook his head. 

"It doesn't matter let's treat them and Green do a scan for any devices." Green came up and did a scan on all of them and found nothing. The others came with supplies and they got all set up. 

"They should wake up within the next hour or so." Hunk stated and they all nodded. Zander sat to his sister running his hand through her hair, Lance dozed off next to Keith. The others were in the kitchen talking softly. There was a groan and Zander's eyes snapped over to her. Raven's eyes blinked before opening them fully and looked around, dazed.

"Hey, you ok?" Zander asked as her eyes landed on him. 

"Zander how?" 

"It's ok your back home," Zander said as Keith was walking up as well. The others heard talking and walked in to see what was going on. Raven sat up and looked around the room before nodded. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Shiro asked as sat next to Zander. 

"Not much, I only remember it being cold and the lions shutting down before I fell asleep." She said rubbing her head. 

"Alright just kept some rest ok." Raven nodded and Shiro patted her shoulder before heading over to Keith. 

"Let's this out of you." Hunk said and walked over as Raven looked confused before she looked down at the IV in her hand. 

"Oh," she said and stared at it as he took it out and wrapped it. "Alright head to bed, we will open gives in the morning." Raven nodded before Zander helped her up and upstairs to her bed. Grey and Popo were waiting and immediately walked over. Soon as Zander got Raven in bed, Popo curled up under the covers and Grey wrapped around them. Zander smiled before walking out and letting his sister get her rest. 

*

*

*

*

*

There was a knock at my door as I looked up from the music disc Pidge got me for Chrismas and I called for them to come in. 

"I have a question for you?" Keith said as he walked in and over to my bed.

"Ya, what's up?" I moved my laptop so he can sit down. 

"Who were those guys?" He asked and I looked at him puzzled. 

"Which guys?" 

"The ones that saved us on the mission. I know you recognized them, Raven. You called out to them before going unconscious." 

"I'm sorry but I don't remember much of that night I'm....." 

"Don't lie, Raven, I have to know," He said and unwrapped his knife, "one of them had this symbol on his sword." He put the knife in my face. I just stayed silent and just stared at it. 

"Raven please I need..." 

"Where did you get that?" Keith looked up at me as I took the knife from him and looking at it. 

"My father gave it to me before he passed, it was my mother's." I snapped my head up as he looked down. "I need to know Raven," he looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Please." 

I sighed and handed him back the blade. I thought for a minute before answering. 

"They are a rebel group that are taking the Galra down from the inside out," I said and he looked away. "Though there is a catch," his head snapped over. 

"They all are one kind of species or part of it." 

"And what's that?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. 

"Galra.... they all have Galra blood." I looked at Keith to see his eyes widen before he looked down processing everything. 

"Keith... Keith are you ok?" It was silent for a minute before he talked again. 

"Ya, I'm fine." His voice was horsey, I knew he wasn't. 

"You know I'm not going to tell them." 

"Why not, I'm the enemy why shouldn't you?" 

"You are not the enemy Keith and it's something that you should tell them not me and only when you're ready." 

"Why are you so calm?" 

"Because they are the ones who sent me that video of my brother. I met one of them when I was on a mission for the Garrison. I helped them out so if I needed anything they could help me and I contacted them about this so they sent me everything they could find." 

"And you're fine with them being Galra?" 

"Yes because these are good people. They don't agree with the empires ways and are trying to stop it just like how we are." Keith just stared at me before looking away. 

"Keith whoever your mother is she was a good person ok." He nodded before wiping his face. 

"Thanks for telling me." He said and got up to walk out. 

"Keith," he turned around. 

"If it makes you feel any better you are not the only hybrid out here." 

The end

*

*

*

*

*

"So what's our next move?" Ganco said as he was processing information. 

"We wait," Kasasia said and they all looked at one another. 

"For what?" Masi said before his eyes went wide as he walked in. 

"For me." 

"Commander Sombra." They all said in union before lowering their heads in the solute. 

"You're the team I hear that deals with the paladins." 

"Yes we are sir," Kasasia said as Sombra walked up. Kasasia was definitely taller than him but something about Sombra was imitating, maybe those piercing dark purple eyes. 

"Well then you lot seem to be doing well." He said walking slowly to the front. 

"Zarkon has assigned me to watch over this group since well you know, I have killed so many so easily and help take down our greatest enemies. The paladins are one of these. It's my job to make sure we succeed in our quest to take down these foes." Sombra said before during around. 

"But... who said we couldn't have fun with it." They all just smiled at one another when... 

"But," and all there heads snapped over. 

"Save that little rouge for me."


	33. Next Book

The next book in The Grey Paladin trilogy coming soon. 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/164809606@N06/243m40)

Raven's brother is back and all had been well. Though a quick decision made by Raven could cost Voltron to having to reveal who they are to the world and put ones they love lives at stake. Will they all get through it or will they fail at protecting their family and each other?


End file.
